


宠姬の失衡畅想日记-ROCKMAN篇

by linandleilang



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 115,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linandleilang/pseuds/linandleilang





	1. Chapter 1

[07/10/24]“请多关照……”  
炎山很奇怪……热斗是这么觉得……至于哪里奇怪他又说不上来。炎山最近似乎忙完了公司的事，现身机率比之前要高上好多，每次去热斗爸爸那里几乎都能碰见，于是最近的几次任务都是和BLUES合作完成。  
热斗让我私底下问问BLUES，可是BLUES听完我的问题后就只管高深的笑什么都不肯说……嗯，这样看来，常常第六感错误的热斗这次也不是没道理……  
……昨天热斗遇到点麻烦……呃……其实也算习以为常……没错，因为忘做作业而被玛利老师教育了一通……其实热斗有做，前天晚上用两个双休日的代价求得美露借他作业……怪也只怪热斗自己，把美露的名字也抄在练习本上了……— —|||  
玛利老师这次似乎铁了心要好好整治热斗的恶习，拖着他就直奔教员室要亲自辅导热斗的作业……虽然很可怜……不过这也是为热斗好，我可是铁着心不回应热斗的叫唤的呢……  
接着匪夷所思的事情就发生了……玛利老师的提议是：“要我不盯着你也可以，如果下个月的段考之前你让辅导者觉得你有了进步，我就考虑放你一马。”这句话很奇怪，我相信热斗也只听懂了表面意思……不过在玛利老师拉开教员室门的时候，我似乎稍微理解了一点……  
炎山站在窗口边，对着玛利老师微微点了下头……我觉得热斗好像呆住了，因为他一步也没动，直到玛利老师说：“这位就是热斗你的辅导员，在段考之前好好相处吧”才稍微退后了一步，然后最直接的反应，立马转身逃跑……可惜被抓住了……炎山握着热斗的手像期待合作的PARTNER……尽管热斗又叫又跳他却不受影响般说着“请多关照。”  
……我从没觉得炎山像这个时刻那么恐怖……也从没觉得热斗比这个时刻更可怜……  
之后……热斗大概陷入了无尽的地狱里……因为对付这些数学题在他的意识里比对会插了800万个DARK CHIP的敌人还要困难……  
炎山是个天才……任何题目在碰到他的时候就好像解决小病毒般被分解成一块块……尽管只有一小块，不过也够平日里不思进取的热斗啃上半天，好在炎山教得很仔细而且出乎我意料的耐心……我开始觉得也许把热斗交给炎山管教是个不错的主意。  
热斗显然想借说话引开炎山的注意力，可惜没过多久就又会被搭话的炎山巧妙地转回来，直到热斗说遍了所有有关PET和NAVI的话题未果后沮丧地嘀咕了句“……还是美露好啊……”炎山似乎才真正地开始有了点兴趣。  
“你觉得她不错？”在热斗认命地算题的时候炎山没干任何事，就一直支着脑袋盯着热头号抓耳骚腮。  
“嗯……还可以啊……”热斗应得有点牵强，他大概想到了某些并不美好的回忆……比如为了借到作业而签定的那些个诸如请吃超贵而且也并不十分可口的点心之类的不平等条约，再比如休息日还要起个大早跑出去帮美露买其大受欢迎售完为止的饮料，“不过有时候脾气有点冲……除此之外的话……”热斗似乎还想往下讲，炎山却突然伸出一只手来指住热斗刚刚算过的题简单地说答错了，于是这个话题也最终的最终不了了之。  
热斗看了我一眼，眉毛也很是委屈地厥了起来，大概在疑惑说错了什么惹得炎山不高兴。我却突然惊觉一向迟钝加神经大条的热斗似乎的似乎……嗯……有了敏锐的直觉……  
……其实也许是好事也说不定……？

[07/10/29]“ROCKMAN，我被欺负了……”  
炎山的教学初有成效……因为今天热斗在玛丽老师的课上居然没有睡着，开始我还有点担心呢，悄悄问热斗怎么了，结果热斗盯着电子黑板“嗯”了半天，然后像是很大惑不解般的语气说道：“ROCKMAN，我听得懂哎……那个我听得懂……”说罢伸手指了指玛丽老师刚刚显示的题目。  
……我不得不再次感叹炎山实在太厉害了……  
对于每天放学后增加的课外教学热斗也不是没想过逃跑……可他那点脑筋似乎已经完全地被炎山解析透彻……无论热斗在下课铃响前冲出学校还是从后门用NS的权利翻墙出去，炎山的专属黑车总是像算计好了一般出现于前方两米处……再然后便是上演一出追逐的戏码……可惜每次都会被逮到……  
今天热斗的计划是从学校后门溜出去直冲隔壁的巷口……在那边躲风头，然后窜小路慢慢挪回家……我劝过热斗让他放弃，因为凭他的能力完全的完全逃不出立志逮人的炎山……呃，机率仍然只有2%……— —|||  
成功溜出后门窜进巷口……到处都不见炎山的车……热斗似乎很纳闷，不过片刻之后又神经大条地吼着“太幸运了”转出拐角打算去逛音像店……  
……我知道炎山为什么能够胜任IPC副总裁的原因了……当热斗转过拐角看见炎山手插裤袋靠在墙上明显一副恭候多时的样子我突然觉得呆住的热斗很令人同情……因为他的对手是炎山……←当商人兼天才的炎山……— —||||  
结果当然是被强制地拖走塞进车里目标炎山宅坻全速前进……热斗很沮丧，我猜他一定没想到炎山会下车亲自来抓人……炎山倒一脸愉悦心情不错的样子，我觉得我有必要再劝说一次让热斗放弃每日的逃跑计划……  
课后辅导再开……热斗欲哭无泪地算题……炎山悠闲地喝咖啡……还很好心地让人拿罐牛奶过来……  
“……为什么是牛奶……”虽然嘀咕着可仍旧打开来喝的热斗……  
“补充DHA。”轻松回答的炎山。  
——“ROCKMAN，我被欺负了……”似乎已经无力的热斗……  
……再次感叹一下对手是炎山的热斗真可怜……— —|||

[07/10/30]NAVI也有NAVI的烦恼  
今天热斗的逃跑计划又再度失败……放学铃声响起的时候热斗一脸凝重地背好背包在校门口甫伏很久才冲出去——炎山的黑车仍然不知从什么地方如约而至紧追不舍……嗯，炎山一定PLUG-IN了BLUES操纵车子……似乎对逮住落跑的热斗势在必得……  
我总觉得热斗和炎山两人都对这个每天上演的追逐戏乐在其中……既然连BLUES都加入战局的话，我再袖手旁观让热斗孤军奋战就太不够意思了……  
虽然如此……不过显然炎山是个太难对付的对手……他算准了热斗和我会认定他会再度下车穿着小巷来接近，从某种程度上极聪明地把热斗往预计的方向赶——事实上他也的确下车来制造“他和BLUES分开行动”的假象，只是我和热斗都上当了……在热斗全力滑过拐角准备突围的时候，那个巷口就早已候着开着车门迎接的炎山……  
结果……热斗几乎是摔进车内的……把炎山当成了天然肉垫……好在炎山及时稳住身体，BLUES也用急转来抵消一部分的冲力，没有造成人员伤亡……— —  
炎山把摊在他身子里的热斗扶正，还很好心地替他绑好安全带，末了开口：  
——“很可惜呐，热斗。”  
“……”热斗非常不甘心地死瞪着炎山，虽然说着“你看着吧下次我和ROCKMAN一定逃得掉………”却明显的底气不足……哎？不对，逃跑这事什么时候我也被迫参与了？……— —|||  
就在热斗似乎已经绝望地准备迎接数学题的时候，明人先生发来了邮件，说在某个城郊的废弃工石里有状况发生，让热斗和炎山去查看一下……于是目的地便中途更换。  
……利用盗号而偷取银行款项的黑客，很明显是个高手。如果不是借用了SEARCHMAN的力量，可能根本就发现不了被破坏的程式。我和BLUES帮忙恢复程式后再无发现其他线索，最多也就仅仅整理出一份目录以供银行核对。  
废弃工石是个危险的地方，炎山的建议是PLUG-OUT后尽快离开。我觉得怪怪的，说不清什么感觉，通常情况下这样的感觉可能预示着不好的事的发生，但在未发生异状前我还是想不说会比较好。  
然后炎山家做题，热斗的忍耐似乎到了极限，在炎山帮忙检查的时候几次扑倒在桌上哀叹着“我不行了……”……而且那罐照例传说中补充“DHA”的牛奶也起到了很好的催眠效果……因为热斗在炎山开车送我们回家的时候睡着了……而且还很舒服地摊在炎山肩上睡得天昏地暗……我悄悄地想叫醒他——给别人添麻烦这样的事可是妈妈明令要我注意提点的呢，不过炎山却比了比手指让我噤声，还PLUG-IN了BLUES驾驶车辆，似乎不想吵醒热斗的样子……  
我突然想起热斗以前说的“炎山很奇怪”之类的话……现在看起来，哪里是奇怪简直是诡异啊……原谅我用这么失礼的形容词，可是我相信任何NAVI在看到平日里冷冷淡淡的炎山侧头盯着靠他肩上睡着的热斗笑得神神秘秘后都会有同感……  
我应不应该提醒热斗要小心炎山呢……我应不应该和热斗说他可能会有麻烦呢……我……到底要不要帮热斗注意炎山一把呢……|||  
……NAVI也是有NAVI的烦恼的啊……  
……本来日记写到这里是完了的……嗯，因为又有事情发生了所以我ROCKMAN继续记录……  
那是下车之后的事了……到家的时候热斗还是在睡，炎山把他摇醒一脸没办法的神情把迷迷糊糊的热斗拉出车子，还伸手帮揉着眼睛勉强清醒的热斗理了理头发……  
我向炎山道谢和BLUES道别，热斗也含糊地说了句“晚安，炎山，BLUES……”，我怀疑他快站着睡着了……不过在下一刻，我相信热斗的瞌睡虫通通被吓回去了以至于晚上翻来翻去害得我也睡不好只好继续记日记……  
炎山，没错是他，俯身干了什么事，因为我看到热斗撑得超大的眼睛僵着身体一动都没动，倒是炎山仍然带着那个诡异的笑道了声晚安回车开走了……  
……那个，是叫晚安吻的吧……虽然，在这里不太常用……  
——不过晚安吻也分很多种啊，我程式里的资料库是这么说的，于是我问拼命在卫生间里洗脸的热斗刚才炎山亲，呃，碰了他哪里，热斗脸红得像个番茄苦着脸看了我很久，再一头扎进水池里把水甩得到处都是，折腾了半天才含混地憋出一句“额头”……热斗真是容易害羞啊……我告诉他如果可以我也能每天送晚安吻给他啊，可他皱着眉扑过来就把PET关了……  
……我说认真的……— —|||

[2007/10/31] ……NAVI也是有好奇心  
今天热斗迟到了……— —||因为昨天晚上他把PET关了，一觉睡到妈妈上来打扫房间掀开毯子惊讶地问：“热斗你怎么还在……？”  
之后就是热斗的尖叫和房间各处传来的巨响，还有超大嗓门的埋怨我和妈妈为什么不早点叫醒他……昨天晚上可是他把PET关了的呢……至于妈妈，他似乎认为她儿子每天早上在她不注意的时候窜出家门上学是件很习以为常的事……有点抱歉，妈妈可是把叫热斗上学的任务全部都交给我了呢……  
……不得不说今天从一开始就过得不顺畅，彻底的迟到罚站走廊……没做作业被玛利老师再度请入教员室，美露要热斗兑现早前说的双休日陪她去新开的NAVI游乐园玩……然后午休的时候又接到明人先生的通知处理了电力公司出现的运作中枢侵入病毒……错过早饭+晚饭快饿晕地回到学校，想偷溜进教室被发现——》罚站，想买面包填肚子发现没带钱包……||  
还有件事我很在意，热斗今天从早上开始就很不对劲，老是发呆加神游，我要叫好几次他才如梦初醒般问我怎么了，完全没发现手里的水杯已经满出口子流了一大滩水渍，问他有什么事就好像怕被抓到一样拼命摇头支支吾吾……  
发现没带钱包是在下午……学校福利社的大妈把面包递给热斗的时候他才东摸西摸挠着头发尴尬地笑……幸好美露及时出面垫了钱事情才算解决。  
“热斗今天很没精神……”坐在桌前看着热斗啃面包的美露是这么说的……可是热斗忙着解决面包根本没空搭理，等把面包吃完热斗才犹豫地说，双休日和美露去游乐场的事可能无法履约，问到原因却只说了个“炎山……”就又神游去了……  
“是NET SAVIOR的事么？”美露小声地问。  
——我总算知道热斗在烦恼什么了……我差点忘了昨晚发生的事。炎山的晚安吻给得不明不白的确很令人在意，不过我更在意炎山那个过于诡异的笑所包含的意义。  
放学的时候热斗慢腾腾地挪出校门，然后很听话地坐上之前避之不及的车。我觉得热斗似乎有话想说却又开不了口，皱着眉偷偷盯着炎山看了很久。炎山也不说话，沉默地望着窗外。  
我想问问BLUES……可他的回答是“少爷的事我无权干涉”。  
……NAVI也是有好奇心的啊……都是同类稍微理解一下好不……— —  
这样欲言又止的状态一直持续到课外教学开始后一小时零三分，热斗像下了决心要结束沉默般抬头猛地叫了声“炎山！！”  
然后炎山放下手里的文件，用预料到的语气说道，“你总算想开口问我了么？”  
热斗似乎又犹豫起来，只说了“昨天……”声音就小到听不见了。  
炎山在很有耐心地等下文，我也在等……不可否认我很想了解事态会怎样发展。不过我发现炎山一刻不停专注地盯着让热斗非常紧张，几次看向我像在求助，过了很久才又挤出一个关键词，“那个……晚安吻……”  
“原来是那个。”热斗用了很大勇气说出的话被炎山轻描淡写地打了圆场，“西方国家常用的道别方式在这里不太适用。我没有注意到，不好意思，下次不会了。”  
——可是在西方国家也不会有男生送男生晚安吻的吧……我这样想……然后看见热斗直直地盯着重又拣起文件来看的炎山神情很复杂，似乎在赌气，然后突然问道，“……那你也对依朵和ANTTA做过这样的事么？”  
气氛很僵，我不知道该怎么办，我看见炎山从文件纸后抬起眼睛和热斗对视了很久……在我觉得不妙前炎山却先笑开来，支着脑袋轻松地反问，“你认为呢？”  
热斗被这个问题搞懵了，甚至还张嘴发出了单音充分表明他被问得措手不及。炎山又在那样诡异地笑似乎很有兴趣听答案的样子……我也快被炎山搅糊涂了，虽然他平时的确如热斗暗地里所说的那么毒舌和“以捉弄热斗为乐典型的把快乐建立在别人痛苦之上”……可是我现在又觉得似乎又多了某些很微妙的成分在里面……无法理解，程式未找到相应资料……  
好在这样让热斗手足无措的场面没有过很久，因为BLUES在热斗再度开口前叫住了炎山，于是炎山跑到一边接电话去了……  
炎山所在的IPC公司最近在研发新的PET，热斗和我都很期待。我猜是公司的事要让炎山解决，就想叫热斗早点回家，刚刚起身炎山就折回来了……他坚持要亲自陪同我和热斗回家，并且说了“作为你的辅导员我也要对你的人身安全负责”这种让热斗气得哇哇叫的话……— —  
啊对了，IPC公司接到了要求停止研发新PET的恐吓信，不过炎山让我们不要担心，因为按炎山的说法，这样子的恐吓信他收到过的数目估计有热斗不及格的卷子一样多……— —  
我不得不说，在炎山身上标记“毒舌”是热斗做得无比正确的事……

[2007/11/04] “那个笨蛋在哪里我都能找到。”  
热斗被绑架了……是昨天的事……  
不知道是出于什么目的……热斗昨天和美露去那个NAVI游乐场玩，回来的路上被一群穿黑色西装的人强行带走了……  
目标很明确的是热斗，因为那些人围过来前问了句“光热斗是么？”  
热斗被拉上车的时候好像已经不省人事，我不知道发生了什么，但从美露的叫声里看起来似乎是他们使用了暴力，热斗没有回应我的叫声，于是我发了MAIL给BLUES和明人先生，可是没有发完，有人就伸手过来关了PET把我扔出了车子。  
我突然觉得从来没有那么慌乱过，唯一觉得庆幸的是那些人没有毁掉PET或者在足以毁掉PET的地方扔掉我……我开始思考他们绑架热斗的动机，也只可以勉强想到可能是因为之前热斗的NET SAVIOR的工作……  
就在我急得团团转的时候我突然看见了BLUES，然后炎山的脸出现在虚拟界的窗口里……我无法形容看见他们我有多高兴，很显然炎山赶到了现场并且找到了我，我急急地向他们说明情况，炎山听到热斗可能被用了武力脸色变得很难看，甚至露出可以算是愤怒的神情。  
美露也很担心，让ROLL发了很多MAIL过来询问情况。不过炎山似乎有自己的打算，对于美露提议的过来帮忙冷淡地谢绝了。  
我没有说话，我想知道热斗现在怎么样了，这么危险的情况下我没能陪在他身边我觉得很难过，我不知道那些人会不会再对热斗做过分的事，一想到这个我的耳边就好像又听到热斗的痛吟……  
炎山似乎注意到我的失落，轻轻地说着，“那个笨蛋在哪里我都能找到。”炎山一定想到那每次放学后都会上演的追逐戏，因为他又露出那种被我称之为诡异的笑，“这次也一样。”  
我突然惊觉炎山的笑容有了另外一种解释，如此温暖和晃迷，嗯，是温柔，炎山其实应该是一个很温柔的人啊……  
……热斗，我一定会找到你……

[2007/11/05] “因为就算绑着他也没用——谁让那家伙是个笨蛋。”  
有线索了……炎山的猜测没有错，绑架热斗的人来了讯息。  
“不是无目的的绑架，他们显然不想引起很多人的注意，而且，事先打晕热斗也只是方便行动而已。这样就排除了找热斗寻私仇的推论。他们还有别的目的，等着吧，马上就会有消息了。”炎山这么说，之后又轻轻地笑，“因为就算绑着他也没用——谁让那家伙是个笨蛋。”  
说这样的话让热斗听见准又会大吵大闹，我突然有点想念热斗的大嗓门了……炎山一定也一样——耳根子突然清静下来果然不习惯……  
不过即使炎山这么说了，当BLUES通知炎山公司总部收到一段录像的时候他还是愣了一下，我也觉得很奇怪，为什么他们会把录像寄到炎山公司里，但炎山没说什么，只让BLUES接进来。  
仍然是恐吓，让炎山中止IPC公司最新研制的PET，“先别急着拒绝，我这里有样东西你应该会感兴趣。”经过处理的声音这样说着，然后录像里放出了热斗的头巾。炎山转头看了看我，我点头告诉他那个的确是热斗的……——热斗的头巾虽然每块看起来都差不多，可是在脑后打结的地方他很仔细地用油墨笔编了号，录像里头巾的尾部有个小小的6，正好是热斗被绑架的日子。  
当我这么和炎山说的时候炎山皱了皱眉嘀咕了几句，我只能模糊地听清“小孩子”，“真是”之类的单字——可是我却觉得明明应该在抱怨的话偏偏被炎山嘀咕出了宠腻的味道，妈妈拿热斗的撒娇没办法的时候或者爸爸被热斗缠得缴械投降的时候都是这样的语气……由此我更肯定了热斗之前有关“炎山很奇怪”的说法，我打算再去和BLUES磨磨看，希望会得到有用的东西……  
录像的最后有提出交换条件，说是如果想让这块头巾的主人没事的话就要炎山一个人拿着最新PET的研制图纸到其地图显示的地方交接。  
……我有点担心，但是炎山却表现地一派轻松的样子，站起来让人准备车子。然后重新将录像看了遍，“他们的目的是拿来要胁我的话反而好办很多，至少不用跑来跑去联系情况，果然那个时候的工厂只是个恍子么……”  
——我知道炎山指的是什么，上次炎山和热斗一起去废弃工厂调查的事件，我听BLUES说过炎山曾经再度回到那家工厂调查过情况，现在看起来和这件事好像也有关联。  
我要求炎山把我也带去，虽然没有BATTLE CHIP但至少我也可以帮点忙。  
BLUES这次终于对我的心情表示了理解，“炎山少爷……”他只说了这么一句，但在我看来这也算是BLUES在帮我的忙。炎山没说什么，离开办公室的时候还是转身把我连同PET塞进口袋里。  
——热斗，我来了哟。

[07/11/09] “没有我的允许不许那个笨蛋忘记本少爷的一切！”  
事件总算得到了解决，今天热斗终于熬过了药效在医院的监护室醒了过来。过量的麻药与肌肉松驰剂只让热斗持续昏米了几日，我也终于可以松口气好好的补日记了。  
那天炎山只带了我和BLUES去，在车子里炎山简单地和我说了他的分析。因为绑架热斗的最终目的似乎是最新研发的PET原型，敌人就很有可能是IPC公司或是黑市的地下交易所，但炎山在那家废弃工厂所发现的疑点排除了后者——虽然当时没有发现任何证据，但炎山在我和BLUES理出的目录里发现了一些规律。遭到黑客入侵窜改帐号盗用资金的银行都曾经多多少少与一家公司有过业务联系，从这一点作为假设去思考的话，即使认为光凭这一点而推论太过武断，可是在加入废弃工厂、热斗绑架和恐吓信发生的巧合因素后来看也实在太可疑了。  
炎山把PET原型的图纸扫描稿存在了BLUES的PET里，我在那个时候曾经震摄过炎山对于这类事的驾轻就熟，后来才觉得炎山所说“收到过恐吓信的数目大概等于热斗的不及格卷子一样多。”原来真的不是在开玩笑。  
那些人想要偷袭，不过没有成功，我总隐隐感觉到炎山似乎在压制什么现在终于能够得到发泄一样——虽然他平日里也是一副冷冷淡淡的样子，但那个时候的炎山无疑更为森冷，只有一个人却从容不迫，在气势上甚至压过对方……这个技能真是大厉害了，我想热斗就算怎么学也学不会。  
——然后我就看见了热斗，被放在细长的试验管里，身上插满了乱七八糟的管子。我像往常一样叫着他的名字，可他再也没有回应我诸如“马上起来”、“再睡一会儿”之类的假话。炎山无法打开试验舱，于是PLUG-IN了我和BLUES从内部突破。  
我想尽快把热斗从那个看起来就很危险的地方救出来。可是有人阻止了我和BLUES……HACKMAN……“谁都不能阻止我带热斗离开。”我当时只想着这个，就算没有BATTLE CHIP我也不会让热斗一个人被关在那里。  
炎山猜测得没错，四叶商社的社长是此次事件的主导者，因经营不善从3年前就卷入庞大的三角债而濒临倒闭，又因新推出的耗尽其所有余力的PET被IPC挤出市场之外而陷入僵局，靠着挪用银行资金勉力维持。  
我很奇怪他既然要对付的是炎山又为什么非要把热斗扯进来，后来我又仔细想了想，发现除了热斗吵吵闹闹但其实和炎山相处得不错外，炎山好像和其他任何人都隔了层薄壁般透出点敬而远之的味道——虽然可能和炎山本身清冷的个性有关，但无疑热斗算是目前除BLUES之外和炎山走得最近的人，我该说这是幸还是不幸呢……对热斗来讲……— —|||  
那个试验管最后被炎山在底部发现了一个不停跳动着倒计时的电子钟，虽然不知道是什么但我们直觉地认为不可能是什么好东西，直到炎山开始动手企图破解密码停止电子钟，那个商社的社长才神经质地大笑着说这个密码不可能被破解，因为这是他花费了两年的时间写出来的洗脑系统。  
“洗脑系统，听到这四个字我居然不知所措，差点被加农炮射到。我只是在想如果热斗忘记了我，忘记了我们在一起战斗一起度过的那些日子，我会难过的……热斗有心事的时候都喜欢发呆，每到那时我就觉得热斗的周围筑了一道防火墙，无论我用什么武器哪怕就算有了身份证明却始终进不去，然后我就开始慌，我直觉地觉得我不能留下热斗一个人，我应该陪着他，就算他把自己封在别的地方，至少我得在他边上。……这个程式从我被造出来起就是我所有模式的基础，光博士一定为他因为工作不能常陪热斗而觉得愧疚，他希望有个人能代替他看着热斗成长——可是如果这样的热斗消失了，偶尔任性，整天热热闹闹的热斗消失了，我就再也无法守着他，那样的日子也无法回来了。  
我只觉得很难过，很难过很难过，我一遍遍地叫着热斗的名字，心里空空荡荡。  
然后我听到了炎山的声音。  
“没有人告诉过你不要擅自对别人的东西出手么，没有我的允许不许那个笨蛋忘记本少爷的一切！”用清冷的带有愠怒的声音说着这样的话，有点霸道又有点狂妄，可我觉得听着这话我就突然安定下来。  
BLUES在边上提醒我不要掉以轻心，我开始反省刚才的消极想法，在还未到最后的时刻，我就放弃的话那太不像话了。  
炎山蹲下身破译密码，一边还要分心关注我和BLUES的情况，看起来有点手忙脚乱，可是现在已经没有时间耽搁了，BLUES让炎山不用再顾及我们，专心破解密码。  
打得很辛苦，但至少压制了对方，炎山那边也有进展，因为我听到炎山用他一贯清冷的声音说着，“原来如此，的确是很好的设计，可以用在PET的防盗设备上。”  
……解开人家的密码不算，还扬言要偷盗他人设计……— —|||  
那个社长一直在喃喃着不可能不可能，我看到那个透明的玻璃舱门快速地滑开松了口气，炎山胡乱地拨开热斗身上乱七八糟的管子把热斗放在了地上，炎山皱了皱眉，又突地凑进热斗似乎在闻什么，然后转身狠狠地瞪了眼那个一直在说不可能的人。  
后来我才知道，那个试验舱内的空气混入了麻醉剂的成份，而且从未间断，也就是说在热斗被绑架的那些个日子里极有可能就这么一直待在这里。对一个还未成长的小孩子做这样的事，连光博士都忍无可忍，不过好在热斗平时还算健康，活蹦乱跳起来健壮地像只小老虎倒也没有什么大的影响。  
我向炎山表示感谢，他仍然只是笑了笑转身坐进他那辆黑色的加长轿车。  
——然后每日必来，来了也不怎么说话，就坐在热斗的床沿边上发呆，或许也可能在看公司文件，一待就大半日。  
我还是很在意炎山那次在仓库里说的话的，等我发现的时候我还在程式里找到了这段话的录音，我把这段录音给来看热斗的ROLL听了，她笑得一脸神秘却又死都不肯说出来，我只模糊地觉得她似乎知道点更深入的内容……貌似还扯进了BLUES……嗯，为了热斗我应该去查证一下……

[07/12/03] 有大麻烦……|||  
炎山的教学一直在延续，热斗还是会时不时的抱怨一下，不过相比较之前刚开始时每日必上演的追逐战，热斗明显安分了许多，放学之后会乖乖地站在校门口等着炎山的车子。我觉得奇怪的是炎山虽然很忙，可每次都是亲自驾车来接人。嗯……以前是为了防止热斗落跑所以要亲自来逮人这个是情有可原，难道在热斗安份了许多的情况下他还是不放心……？  
这让我想起了上次的事……ROLL在听我录的那段炎山说的话的录音后曾经经不起我的磨，没办法，最近总觉得被瞒了很多事……不满足自己的好奇心一下太对不起自己了……— —|||，然后就答应给我提示。一等就等了一整天……等到我实在耐不住想要再追问的时候，ROLL发来了MAIL，里面是段录像，我见了好多次的——炎山俯身轻触热斗的额角。炎山每次在医院都要待到晚上，然后走前都会这么做。ROLL问我查觉到什么没有……我摇头；ROLL叫我概括录像内容再仔细想，我想了可还是觉得没什么异常。最后ROLL气急败坏地指着暂停的录像说“KISS，KISS”我才反应过来。于是我告诉ROLL那个是晚安吻，因为炎山之前也做过……结果ROLL生了很大的气，一直在骂我笨蛋，切断联系之前还狠狠地说了句“我不管你了！”……— —|||怎么办……惹ROLL生气的话倒霉的是热斗，我实在是不忍心看热斗刚出院就被牛宰啊……  
明后天就要段考了，照这么想的话其实也不难解释热斗突然安份的原因。热斗对“女人都不好惹”这个概念根深蒂固，妈妈不好惹，美露不好惹，ROLL也不好惹，依朵同样不好惹……玛利老师同样的同样也不好惹，对于她们当然是被抓住的把柄越少越好，而作为能让握在玛利老师手里的热斗的把柄消失的炎山，估计在热斗的眼里，是等同于神般的存在。  
炎山大概也多多少少意识到这点，但却没做什么明确的表态，除了偶尔露出那个神神秘秘的笑容外维持着现状，把热斗唬得整天垂头丧气的。  
“ROCKMAN，在后天之前一定要想办法让炎山说出‘你进步了’这样的话！！”  
……— —|||热斗这么说，自信满满，他果然又忘了对手是那样难缠的炎山，也忘了追逐战的教训……呃……我总觉得有大麻烦……|||

[07/12/04] 炎山是个善解人意的大好人~~  
热斗估计这次又该觉得炎山很奇怪了，因为昨天晚上热斗想好了一大堆的实施计划，似乎打算整天都磨着炎山不罢休了，可是在今天早上炎山又突然出现，热斗还在暗地里跺脚直骂炎山是个不跟着别人计划走的家伙——原来热斗还急急地打算往上小本子加添计划的，一转背却被玛利老师大大地表扬了一番，内容是好好学习，并且在一个月的补习课中从不缺席坚持到底，还顺带着把我也拉进去好好赞了一遍……虽然很迷惑不过被夸的感觉是真的不错，热斗乐得鼻孔都快朝天了，末了玛利老师凑过来轻轻地眨了眨眼，“可以让严格要求的炎山说你有进步，热斗很了不起哟~”  
原来炎山今早上过来是为了这个，我从没觉得炎山如此伟大，我深刻地觉得炎山是个善解人意的大好人……他这一句话避免热斗的那些无厘头的计划——他甚至连让我去和BLUES打一架把炎山的语音库调出来剪切成句的方法都用上了……  
放学的时候热斗在校门口站了很久，还东张西望的，我问他怎么了，他还皱眉和我抱怨说，“早知道炎山今天会迟到我就趁机逃走了的。”热斗他好像忘了炎山的补课教学已经结束了的事，当我提醒他的时候，热斗“啊……”的一下敝了敝嘴，然后说“既然这样那就去好久没去逛的音像店吧ROCKMAN~”  
……我觉得热斗似乎有点小不高兴……可是热斗在音像店又跳又叫看起来又不像有事的样子，那就一定是我想多了……

[07/12/10] ……女性果然很热爱八卦啊……  
嗯……热斗最近多了项爱好，跟踪……— —|||目标，当然是炎山和ANATTA。  
有很多迹象表明似乎炎山和ANATTA在交往当中。事情的起因是前几天热斗帮爸爸送了遗忘在家中的工作笔记，晚上溜回家的路上在一家看起来挺温馨的咖啡厅里看见坐在情侣座位面对面聊得很开心的两人。ANATTA看见热斗还很大方地挥了手打招呼——至于为什么我会那么肯定那是情侣专座，其实热斗第二天特地的跑过去问了里面的店员确认的。  
“你看吧ROCKMAN，炎山和ANATTA果然在交往。”热斗一副胜利者的表情和我说，然后再歪了歪头，“原来炎山喜欢的是ANATTA那类的么……”我摇头表示不清楚，热斗倒一脸坏笑甩着音像店的袋子喋喋不休，说什么“以前就觉得他们两个气氛很奇怪”之类的话题。  
ROLL知道这件事后居然和美露两个人嗒嗒嗒地跑了过来，美露声称要和热斗一起做作业把热斗拖走了，我就觉得似乎是有意的ROLL就凑过来要我详细铲述炎山和ANATTA之所见。……女性果然很热爱八卦啊……  
原本以为把事件陈述完后ROLL至少会满足的，可她一脸严肃地抓着我，要求我紧跟那两人注意情况，还要每日一报。“这是为了热斗的幸福哟！！”末了还如此气势汹汹地说这样的话。……我可以理解为“如果不答应就要让热斗破财请吃XX请吃OO顺带玩遍ZZ哦”么……这算是间接威胁么，而且的而且还不许让我告诉被当成目标人质的热斗……  
……对付热斗很容易，要怂恿他做他本就好奇的事那更是尤如呼吸一样不费吹灰之力——我只要装着死都不认为炎山和ANATTA在交往就可以了……  
“那明天我就跟踪炎山给你看下吧~~一定错不了~~”  
……果然……— —|||  
——于是开头提到的热斗那有关于跟踪的爱好，其实暗中的始作俑者是我和ROLL……|||虽然很对不起热斗，但是这也是为了让他免受破财危机的唯今之计……  
女性生物果然很可怕……  
所以，热斗，原谅我……— —|||

[07/12/12] ——我真的觉得我负有强大的罪恶感……|||  
……我受不了了……  
我觉得我被彻底地隐瞒了很多事……  
每日发MAIL陈述跟踪炎山和ANATTA的汇报给ROLL，她都一副心事重重的样子，问她她又什么都不肯说，隔天却会对昨天汇报里的有关内容仔细地盘问很久最后再叮嘱一遍有什么新情况一定要马上发MAIL……  
……不就是炎山交了一个女朋友嘛……怎么搞得迪奥要卷土重来一样神秘兮兮，害我也紧张起来。  
每天都要想出驳回当日所看见的两人的亲密举动的理由以让热斗继续跟踪的工作，好在这些个理由美露和ROLL会有意无意地在我陈述的时候插嘴辨解一下，我只要留心记着，就足以对付热斗……  
——我真的觉得我负有强大的罪恶感……|||

[07/12/14] 热斗就是那种用激将法用到死也还是屡试不爽的典型啊……|||  
当跟踪已成习惯……— —|||  
我觉得炎山肯定知道每日被热斗这么大块目标跟踪的事……因为昨天我们躲在墙后看炎山打开车门让ANATTA坐进去的时候对着我和热斗藏着的墙角看了一眼。很轻很淡的一眼，如果不是后来BLUES在晚上热斗睡着的时候发来的MAIL，我会真的觉得那只是错觉。  
“TO 热斗& ROCKMAN：  
觉得很好玩的话，明天NAVI游乐园里见如何。  
当然，如果你们有自信可以追得上我和ANATTA的话。  
早晨9：00，NAVI游乐园。”  
……BLUES的MAIL的全部……|||  
被发现了……我觉得超丢脸，没脸见人啊……|||  
可是ROLL坚持让我去，我突然想起我似乎有权利拒绝。  
……炎山的口气明显的不高兴，任谁被连续跟了一个星期还在背后被人当珍稀生物般探讨都不会好受。  
可接着BLUES又发了封指名收件人是我的MAIL。  
上面只有两句话——  
“务必到场，炎山少爷会等你们。”  
……这几乎就像是宣战了……||  
于是我今天小心翼翼地摊给热斗看，打算如果热斗表现出一丁点不情愿的样子我就把这件事变为过去式。  
……不过显然炎山准确，或者说早就熟知了热斗的个性，他那样的人总是知道如何才能又准又狠地砸中人家软肋……  
……热斗就是那种用激将法用到死也还是屡试不爽的典型啊……|||  
于是热斗——备战状态……  
美露AND ROLL——备战状态……  
估计炎山和BLUES也处于同一模式……  
我，我ROCKMAN不玩了行不行……|||

[07/12/15] 总之……看来跟踪行动是不得不到此为止了  
今天发生的事……我觉得有点难以陈述……  
我用了两个小时的时间和ROLL说了今天的事，她还搭着下巴想了很久，和美露两个人还摇着头用叹息般的语气说着“诡异啊……真诡异啊……”  
早上热斗还特地变装过，不过那所谓的变装也不过是戴了鸭舌帽和黑色的大圆墨镜——反而更可疑的样子……|||  
刚刚跑到NAVI游乐园，热斗还在东张西望的时候，炎山的专车就如约停在游乐园的门口，然后炎山和ANTTA从车上下来，挺亲密地挽着手走进大门。  
热斗偷笑，喋喋不休，一路饶有兴趣地跟着炎山他们坐这个坐那个，还说早知道也应该把美露叫来一起玩……  
热斗的目标很大，而且一跑进游乐园就完全的完全忘记了自己先前的目的，从大熊布偶那得到奇形怪状的气球，还跑进冰淇淋屋吃冰淇淋，我总觉得昨天BLUES发的那两封MAIL有诈，随着热斗跑东跑西——其实我压根希望热斗就这么回去，把这个月的零用钱用完大半无疑是个好主意……  
等到热斗从冰淇淋屋吃完两大杯的巧克力奶昔出来，炎山和ANTTA早就跑了没影，热斗像无头苍蝇一样在人堆里钻了很久，就在我觉得或许应该到此为止的时候，热斗眼尖的发现目标人士X2正登上摩天轮的小座舱。  
“哈~~还是被我找到了哟~~”我没有来得及阻止，热斗便兴冲冲地跑了过去……想也不想上了后面的座舱……  
……我说热斗，你难道忘了你是在隐秘地跟踪么……— —||他们万一在底下守着等你你到时候不挨个跳进富士五湖都解释不清了么……|||  
但没等我想那么多……状况就出现了。  
我们刚刚升至最高处——几乎可以清楚地看清炎山那座舱里的一举一动的高度，摩天轮的轴心似乎出了点什么问题，很突然地就卡住了。然后摩天轮就因为猛然的停顿剧烈晃动，钢拴发出刺耳的嘎吱声，几乎快要滑脱了的让人不放心，热斗抓着边上的扶手试着想打开舱门把我传送到轴心部分看看发生了什么事，却因为重心不稳差点整个翻出去，好在热斗抓得够紧，还害我担心一把的。  
进入摩天轮操作系统的时候几乎是预料之中的碰见了BLUES……有点尴尬，于是我对他，呃，确切地说是对他边上窗口屏里面无表情的炎山不好意思地笑了笑，炎山看了我一眼，接着转了转头——我知道他在找热斗，不过我估计他看不见——热斗在见到BLUES的那一瞬间便缩到了座椅下面四仰八叉，动作流利迅速专业地尤如边防部队兵……  
核心系统似乎由于外部的连接部分老化而发生了异常，要再顺利地转一圈放乘客们下去需要很长时间的维修，不过我和BLUES稍稍改写了程式，想办法让摩天轮逆着时针转下来。轴心迸出火花，我和BLUES小心翼翼地一点点降低，但即使如此，每动一下，晃动仍然剧烈地让乘客们害怕地尖叫。  
不过好在后面够平稳，就算我和BLUES松开外联控制也能顺利地让所有人下去。  
……然后我就看见炎山露出点可以称为慌张的神情，方向似乎是热斗，我急急忙忙地转回去看热斗，他一副似乎呆住的样子，在我叫着他的时候才堪堪回过神，张口就让我回去。我不知道发生了什么事但直觉地认为我还是回去看看比较好，于是便和BLUES打了声招呼回到PET里。  
那之后热斗便没再说话，座舱没到最底处便打开门跳了下去，我能勉强看见后面的炎山也急急地跨下来想叫住热斗般叫了热斗的名字，可是热斗头也没回就只管自己跑，我喊他他也不理我。我隐约瞥见炎山直直地追过来，很快地抄了小道拉住热斗，又被甩开。  
热斗还是只管自己跑，可是炎山却没再追过来。  
我不知道发生了什么事，任我想了很久也没有理出头绪来。  
总之……看来跟踪行动是不得不到此为止了。  
ROLL让我以后只观察热斗就好。  
……或许，嗯，我应该去问问热斗……

[07/12/17] “罗索！全部都是借口！！”  
“呐……ROCKMAN……”  
“嗯？”  
“……啊，电视剧要开始了！”  
— —|||又是这样……  
今天的第三次，老是想要和我谈什么重要问题似的严肃地把我叫住，我一应声话题又全然拐到其他不相干的地方去了……  
……嗯，我虽然的确很喜欢热斗叫我的名字，因为热斗总喜欢把最后的音含在鼻腔里，听起来像是在念着我的名字撒娇，但是现在他这样叫着我的名字欲言又止，实在让人觉得不舒服……  
于是我决定等热斗跑回来的时候率先问问他。  
在此之前，我左想右想，还是发了MAIL给炎山，为我和热斗无礼地跟踪他们的事道了歉。  
结果原来对这类MAIL向来看过就好从不回函的炎山居然立刻的CALL了过来……我硬着头皮点了联接，然后和屏幕上靠坐于总裁椅上的炎山说热斗在楼下，如果要找他的话还是直接CALL主屋电话比较好，我甚至于连主屋号码都拨通了就等待会儿直接联通。  
可是炎山却说不用，然后静默了会，开口问道。  
——“他，热斗，怎么样？”  
听起来有点词不答意，但我直觉地认为让热斗变成这样的，眼前这位似乎是正主。  
于是我把热斗那个几乎快让我耐不住性子的奇怪行为和炎山说了，炎山侧了半个身子不知道在想什么。  
——我觉得我有义务知道发生了什么事。  
“炎山，那天在摩天轮里，到底发生了什么事……？”  
我很认真地问，我看见炎山皱了皱眉露出一副无奈的样子，刚想开口，热斗的声音插了进来。  
“ROCKMAN，你在和谁说话？”  
……那一刻我居然会有被抓包的心虚。  
“炎山？”拣起PET的热斗歪了歪头，我只好分割出3/4的窗口给重又恢复面无表情的炎山。  
然后就是静默，这两个人谁也不说话就这么透过PET对视，热斗嘟着嘴不知道念叨了些什么，问炎山有什么事。  
炎山耸耸肩，说了段我仍然听不懂的话。  
“虽然不清楚你理解成什么了，不过事情并不像你看到的那样。”  
“我不懂你的意思。”热斗把眉架都纠起来了。  
炎山叹了口气，继续问道，“那天干什么跑那么快？”  
“……我看到你……”这句话其实原本很有气势的，不过热斗却在一半煞了气，“——看到一点，可能，你不想让别人知道的事……”  
“那又为什么想跑？”  
热斗挥了挥手，“……如果被抓住的话倒霉的一定是我啊，我知道跟踪你和ANTTA是我不对啦……可谁让你连这样的事都不吱声——所以为了确认我当然得用我自己的方法了嘛……”  
无疑我对热斗看见的事吊足了胃口，可我还是耐住性子继续往下听……  
“结果呢？”  
“……啊啊炎山你就原谅我吧，我保证不会告诉别人啊……”  
——“可是我却很想知道你究竟看见了什么，热斗。”  
……我被绕糊涂，听到炎山问的话又精神起来。  
“我……”热斗似乎被逼急了，挠了挠头，“……就是，在摩天轮逆转下来的时候，你和ANATTA……”  
“什么都没发生，ANATTA站不稳，我扶了她一下而已。”  
炎山终于坐直身子，并且很快地打断热斗的支支吾吾。  
热斗沉下脸，我觉得他似乎有点不高兴，“呐，炎山，我知道我在你印象里没什么好形象，但好歹也算是朋友，而且，反正也不是什么很丢脸的事，就算说出来也不要紧啊……”  
“什么事？”  
“……你和ANATTA在交往的事啊笨蛋炎山！！”  
气氛僵了一下，我小心翼翼地看了看炎山，又转回来看看刚刚吼完的热斗，最后还是决定继续缄默。  
“这个就是你得出的结果？”炎山挑了挑眉，端起面前放了很久的红茶杯，“很抱歉，我并没有和任何人在交往中。”  
——没想到我一直拼命找蹩脚的理由支持的论断居然才是正解。  
我看见热斗望了我一眼，困惑地厥起了眉。  
“……我只是答应了ANATTA，带她在城里玩而已，并不是你所看见的那样。”  
“……可是炎山，”热斗仍然纠着眉，“我觉得ANATTA并不是和你想的一样啊，无论是在餐厅里和你吃饭，在约定的地方等你，还是和你一起玩游乐园，她都很开心的样子——呐……”  
“ANATTA可能是真的喜欢你呢……”这句话热斗说得很轻，像想含在喉口却又不得不吐出来般模模糊糊，但我肯定炎山听见了。  
“必要的时候我会和她解释清楚。”他这样说，热斗又张大了他的大眼睛。  
“……你，不打算接受ANATTA吗？”  
“这种事，本来就没办法勉强。况且……”炎山说着停了下来，我看见他的脸部线条透过虚拟窗口软化了原有的冷硬，露出几乎算是“温柔”的笑靥，“况且，我已经有喜欢的人了……”  
我呆呆地看着炎山很久，直到热斗又突地吼出声来，“你既然不打算接受ANATTA，而且有了喜欢的人，为什么，为什么还要在摩天轮里吻ANATTA呢？！”  
——我总算明白热斗那天看见的是什么，然后我突然地似乎想到了某件很重要的事——重要到足以理清所有的头绪，可它没等我回过神就飞快地消失了。  
“我不知道西方国家里的人亲来亲去代表什么意思，但是如果炎山你觉得这么做很好玩的话，那就太过分了！”  
“你究竟在说什么，我说了什么事都没有发生——”  
“我只相信我亲眼看见的！”  
“碰撞外加角度差，很容易就会看错——”  
“罗索！全部都是借口！！”  
……这下轮到他们两个吵起来了，我不知所措地看着突然激动过头的热斗和阴沉着脸明显耐着性子的炎山，还是觉得没有我插话的余地。  
“光热斗，你不要无理取闹！”  
“——反正我在你脑袋里都是个笨蛋，就算被耍着玩也只会哇哇叫没有办法地任你耍来耍去——你要玩怎么耍我都可以，但你不能这样伤害ANATTA！”  
炎山没再说话，只是瞪着用力吼到眼眶都泛红的热斗。  
“我知道了。”  
最后也只说了这么一句，联接被切断了。

[07/12/18] “我觉得炎山才可怜呢……”  
今天热斗一整天都没什么精神，似乎昨天晚上和炎山的那通对话耗尽了他所有的气力。虽然昨天好像说得挺畅快的，但我能看出来热斗在后悔说了那么多激烈的话。  
“ROCKMAN，我果然是个笨蛋吧……”无精打采地说着这话，我无奈地叹气。  
“如果觉得愧疚的话，早点去道歉比较好啊，热斗。”  
这样的对话今天进行了三四次。  
热斗死气沉沉，连难得出来的太阳都觉得打了焉。  
我把昨天的情况和察觉热斗异常的美露和ROLL说了，看着他们皆一脸担忧的神情我突然想起昨天我那未来得及抓住便飞走的灵光。  
她们听了之后只是摇头，然后叹息。  
“看来连你都快要发现了呢ROCKMAN。”  
“热斗他，好像喜欢炎山呢。”  
我被第二句彻底地轰得程式短路。  
“只是他自己都没有发现。”  
“听到炎山说有喜欢的人就没来由地生气，连自己都不知道其实是在吃飞醋。”  
“而且连醋都吃得莫须有。”  
美露和ROLL你一句我一句地说着，我突然想到一个很严重的问题。  
——如果真的如她们所说热斗喜欢的人是炎山，那炎山又有喜欢的人……到头来转了圈，热斗不是很可怜么……？  
“我觉得炎山才可怜呢……”  
“是啊是啊……说热斗连吃醋都吃得莫须有，炎山喜欢的人其实就是热斗这个没神经的笨蛋啊——”  
——嘀——

[07/12/19] 我好迟钝啊这么明显居然没发现……  
我觉得我稍微有点头疼……  
昨天我才从美露和ROLL那边听到一个很了不得的讯息。  
——那两个见面就吵性格差异大到诡异的人居然互相有好感。  
昨晚和今天一整天我都在从记忆芯片里翻找证据。这样做的结果很让人泄气，因为有了热斗和炎山互相喜欢这个认知后，我无论看哪些片段都觉得“没错没错他们就是这种关系……”，连以前觉得正常到不行的画面，比如炎山对着热斗诡异的笑，临别奇怪的晚安吻，热斗被绑架后少有的愤怒，还有前几天晚上绝对好脾气的通话，都有种“我好迟钝啊这么明显居然没发现”的无力……  
——我觉得热斗虽然自己没发现，但潜意识里却对炎山的行为有所反应。  
现在想起来，当时我察觉的热斗难得敏锐的直觉还有奇怪的行为都是线索呐……  
热斗终于还是决定去找炎山道歉，我赶在他后悔前和BLUES交换了联接，可是窗口里出现的却是ANATTA的脸，热斗愣了一下，然后打了招呼，ANATTA好像很开心的样子，之后抬头对着别的地方唤道“炎山，热斗有电话哦~~~”  
我听到炎山的声音从另一个地方隐隐地传过来，似乎有点冷淡。  
——“问他有什么事，没什么重要的话，切断后帮我调出第1224号的文件。”  
可是热斗似乎没听清，还是对着ANATTA，让炎山来接电话。  
“啊……”ANATTA想说什么，炎山的声音盖过她响了起来。  
“BLUES，NO 1224。”  
BLUES看了我一眼，应了声。之后连接中断了。  
“……什么嘛……”  
热斗嘀嘀咕咕，大吼大叫了阵又安静下来。  
“好不容易决定要道歉的啊……”  
我一句话也说不出来。

[07/12/21] 等候时机成熟也是必要的啊  
今天放学的时候在校门口意外碰见了明人先生。似乎有什么新的任务的样子让热斗直接上车。问他要去哪里，也只简短回答了“机场。”  
听起来很紧急，明人先生说，在夏威夷那儿发现了动物走私犯的线索，似乎是利用NAVI履次突破海关人员的坚控进行的。  
——意思就是要去夏威夷了……明人先生表示所有的事项都安排好了。  
“如果顺利的话，还可以有空闲欣赏下风景哟~~”  
这句话当然也算是砸中热斗的软肋。  
我觉得其实热斗是个非常好诱骗的家伙，我想我也许有必要和他重申“千万不要和奇怪的大人走啊”这类妈妈直到现在也会偶尔提起的警告。  
在机场的时候碰见似乎早就到了的炎山和ANATTA。  
热斗走过去打招呼，炎山只是礼貌性的点了头，他们两个间尴尬的气氛连ANATTA都有所查觉，来回看了两个人很久。  
我想起之前问过ROLL，既然炎山喜欢热斗那为什么又不干脆挑明，结果被ROLL狠狠批斗了一顿，“炎山那样的人啊，只有对100%自信能得手的事才会采取最终的行动，虽然听ROCKMAN你的描述让我觉得炎山似乎对热斗势在必得，可是照现在这种连热斗自己都糊里糊涂的状态，等候时机成熟也是必要的啊。”  
——怎么听起来像是有阴谋啊……可是面对ROLL我没敢把这话说出来。  
ANATTA无疑是活跃气氛的唯一人选。热斗尽量多的符合了几句，然后偷偷地看没怎么搭话的炎山，过了很久才反应过来似地问，ANATTA也要一起么？  
ANATTA说以前因为双脚的缘故没有办法去很多地方，现在一定要好好地补回来，所以在炎山问她要不要一起来的时候想也没想就答应了。  
“说不定我还能帮上忙哦~”说完还眨眨眼。  
我暗暗地觉得糟糕。如果真的把ANATTA拖进来搅和的话，事情只会越来越复杂——到时候受到伤害的或许又多了一人，按照ROLL的说法，三角恋可是很麻烦的呐……可是依目前的情况，我觉得两个人在有意无意地拿ANATTA当挡箭牌，虽然的确稍稍控制了表面上的局式，但这么做对ANATTA不公平。  
我要找时间和热斗谈一下，但是我不知道如何开口。  
……ROLL严禁我将“热斗喜欢炎山”或是“炎山喜欢热斗”透露给尚在迷茫中的热头，理由是“会吓到热斗的，情况可能会往坏的方向发展哦……”  
——她似乎忘了我被SHOCK到重启的事……

[07/12/22] 晚安，热斗  
官方的飞机直到昨天晚上夜深才到达。ANATTA摇醒热斗的时候已近午夜。  
于是决定大家休息一晚明天再继续调查的事宜。  
原本以为热斗沾了枕巾就会睡着的，可是他昨天晚上进了宾馆房间后猛地扑过来一脸严肃地问我：“呐，其实炎山还是很在意ANATTA的吧。”  
在我没反应过来前，热斗又很烦恼似地纠起眉来嘀嘀咕咕，内容似乎是“明明相处得很好却又说不会接受”之类的唠叨。  
我知道热斗的老毛病又犯了——他想不通某件事而又非常想知道真相的时候总是会不自觉地叨念上半天，我曾经还一度觉得热斗纠着眉一脸委屈的表情碎碎念，那样子还挺可爱的。  
“可是友情和‘喜欢’之类的是两码事哟……炎山也说过了吧，‘喜欢’这种的，和友情不一样，是勉强不来的啊……”  
“……我也没有勉强炎山成为朋友嘛……”热斗的眉架都翘成倒八字了，似乎是抱怨般地翻了个身对着我，“……是自然而然成为朋友的。”  
那一刻我真的很想伸出手去摸着热斗的脑袋叹一句“热斗还小啊”之类的ROLL经常叹息的语句——在热斗的脑袋里，似乎就是“XX都是自然而然在一起的，所以，炎山和ANATTA也是这么在一起的。”  
于是我决定先从“如何让热斗理解真正的喜欢”开始。  
“那……你觉得ANATTA和炎山理应在一起么？”我这么问，然后看到热斗想了很久却最终还是犹豫地点了下头。——妈妈啊，你儿子如此纯洁你高兴不高兴啊……  
“那热斗你呢，你觉得你会和谁在一起呢？”  
“炎山。”听到这个答案的时候我还在心里大大叹了一声要完成任务还要绕好多好多弯至少要让热斗知道，恋爱和交朋友是两码事，可是热斗沉默了一会儿，又继续说道，“很奇怪吧，可是我每一个想到的就是这个家伙。”  
——我开始觉得也许有了点盼头——  
“然后我想到的就是ROCKMAN你啊，接着是美露和玛利老师……”  
到头还是不知道究竟什么是恋爱什么是交朋友嘛！！而且现在居然连亲情也搅和进来了……说到底是热头号他根本没有恋爱这根筋啊啊！！  
“‘炎山才可怜呢——’”  
——没错啊没错啊ROLL，喜欢上这么个迟钝到无药可救的热斗果然还是炎山这边比较头疼啊……||  
更加让人难以理解的是，当初说出“ANATTA喜欢你啊，炎山”这样的话的热斗，碰到自己身上就完全的无自觉……— —||算是热斗的特异功能么……  
可能是我没有理会，热斗轻轻地嘀咕了一句：“总觉得啊，东西被抢走了的感觉呢……”  
——然后就这么睡着了，无论我怎么叫他起来关窗盖被子热斗也没有醒的意思。  
结果今天爬起来的时候有点小发烧。不过好在今天也没什么活要干，最多也就听特警们的报告会议了解情况。后来在我的坚持下被逼着向宾馆的服务员要退烧药热斗还一脸不情愿的样子，却还是老老实实吞了两粒倒下睡觉。  
明天要开始干活了，要好好休息呐……晚安，热斗。

[07/12/23] 退烧药居然没用……  
……— —……退烧药居然没用……今天早上热斗晕晕呼呼的样子我就觉得不对劲。  
昨天开会的时候就已经明确了今天的任务了。  
即使有很多数据和推测，但缺少的却是最重要的证据。  
我们要偷偷地溜进走私犯们的基地，把他们修改海关程序的记录导出，让海关审核。  
原本就是很棘手的事，热斗这样子昏昏沉沉地状态我也觉得很担心。走出房要去餐厅吃早餐的时候我又让热斗吃了颗退烧药，可是效果还是不明显。  
——果然就像妈妈所说，“人总要适时的生生小病才更健康”么……  
除了退烧以外，刚刚吞的退烧药把其余辅助药力发散得十成十。热斗一脸想睡到不行的颓废样子，原先很好的胃口也只草草吞了一块吐司，牛奶也只喝了一半。  
ANATTA凑过来问询的时候我看到热斗脸上红通通的，然后没来由地想到以前热斗发烧的时候妈妈总是一脸很开心的样子忙来忙去，有次我悄悄地问妈妈得到的答案却是“小孩子脸蛋红扑扑的才可爱啊~”  
“ROCKMAN说有点发烧，不过没问题啊……”热斗挠着脑袋这么说。  
我偷偷瞄炎山——他之前一直坐在桌边喝咖啡翻金融类的报纸，现在似乎抬起脑袋看了眼热斗，认真地打量了会，才重又低头看报纸。  
——炎山都没说什么的事，也许热斗的病并不像我想像的那么严重？  
后来上车的时候，ANATTA突然记起忘带了什么东西折返房间，热斗和炎山在车里等她，我猜热斗不太好受，因为他一直纠着眉好像很不舒服的样子。  
“热斗……”我开口想说如果真的不行的话还是继续在房间里休息比较好，可是刚说了没几个字我就看见坐在热斗对面的炎山探过来半个身子，手掌拨开热斗脑袋前的碎发贴上去，然后微微地挑了挑眉。  
“药吃了没？”他这么问，我转向撑大了眼睛明显没反应过来的热斗，炎山动了动脑袋，“ROCKMAN？”  
似乎在问我的样子，我来不及细想就回答了。炎山更近地凑过来，我看见热斗完全呆住地紧盯着炎山，直到炎山把额头抵上热斗的，他才视线无从着落地闭上眼，可是我知道热斗很紧张，因为他用手死扒着PET，我觉得我的整个视野都在抖啊抖，而且看起来热斗比之前烧得更严重，现在连耳背都红红的，给人一种几乎快喘不过来气般濒临窒息的感觉。  
“……让人不放心的……”后面几个字我没听清，因为炎山在用叹息般的语调说这话的时候便退开去收回了身子，我看到热斗睁开眼睛似乎很迷茫地看着炎山，像是想要说很多话偏偏又不知道怎么开口，就在热斗张开嘴决定说什么却连第一个音都未发全前，ANATTA折了回来，手上拿着药袋。  
热斗又皱起眉，强调似地说着“我早上已经吞过药了”……不过在炎山无言地坚持和ANATTA的哄骗[？]还有我ROCKMAN的劝说下，最后终于不甘不愿地妥协，认命地吞药。  
好在任务并不似我之前想的那么棘手，大概有了特警部队的暗中帮助，那些走私犯不收忌惮，我和BLUES可以说极其顺利地撩倒了那个连名字都不肯报的NAVI下载完成，就算这样，前后也不过用了半个小时的时间。  
只是最后被逼到走投无路的犯人歇斯底里地拔枪威胁，子弹打破了窗玻璃，那碎片划伤炎山护着ANATTA的手臂——便是此次最大的流血事件。  
虽然不严重，但炎山还是被愧疚不已的ANATTA抓着硬是用纱布包了严严实实。很少能看见一向强势的炎山被折腾地没法子的无奈表情。  
可是这个时候热斗突然叫住我，然后说了句很废解的话“ROCKMAN，草地为什么是白的……”在我能够回应前，我的视野便模糊成一片。  
——今天受尽折磨的热斗，终于不负重望地直接摊在地上睡过去了……  
虽然他倒下去的时候真的很吓人，ANATTA和炎山脸色唰的一变就直冲过来跑得火烧火燎，第三秒听到热斗幸福的鼾睡声我清楚地看到原本急得眉都纠起来的炎山立时寒冰满布，却还是无奈地把人扶起来，打包送回房间。  
……结果……“说不定任务完成后还有时间看看风景……”这个砸中热斗软肋的提案还是在热斗的睡梦中错过了。  
……阿门……

[07/12/25] 这算是圣诞节的特别节目么……|||  
圣诞节了呢，ROLL一直在抱怨为什么圣诞节如此浪漫的节日还要上课，不，是陪着美露上课……然后凑过来要我说前几天发生的事，还要求不许隐瞒事实。  
“搞了半天，也不是在吵架嘛~”ROLL听完之后笑得脸蛋红扑扑，好像遇到了什么天大的好事般咯咯笑个不停，“到头来对着迟钝的热斗也完全生不起气来嘛——呐，ROCKMAN，如果热斗还是对那天的事觉得内疚的话，今天是个道歉的好日子哟~”说完眨眨眼，“圣诞节就是要做点有意义的事才行啊~”  
于是放学的时候我把ROLL的建议说给热斗听，热斗抿着唇想了会，最终还是答应了。“道歉的话，送点东西会比较好吧……真是，炎山那家伙会喜欢什么东西呢……”  
——只要是你送的，炎山可能什么都喜欢啊……  
我其实想这么说，但就算说出来热斗也一定听不见——今天早上出门的时候妈妈非要让热斗穿上一整套红色和白色为主色的大衣围巾和耳罩，似乎是顺应圣诞节而特别准备的。热斗虽然说着不要啦可到底拗不过妈妈，半带无奈地套上去，他觉得或许挺奇怪，可是我还觉得蛮可爱的——那副鼓鼓的耳罩保暖不错隔音效果更是一流，一带上它就算你在热斗耳边说他的坏话他也只会皱着眉看你一脸没听清的表情。  
最后还是决定买个蛋糕对付一下，热斗在橱窗里挑了个还算看起来不错的巧克力外壳包裹的，在店员帮忙包装的时候看着最大个的蛋糕感叹“一定很好吃。”努力地吸了吸鼻子。  
目标是IPC公司大厦，可是在楼下的服务小姐那里得知炎山不在总裁室。  
时间还早，所以我和热斗决定还是等一会儿。  
热斗似乎有点泄气，于是我悄悄地发了MAIL问BLUES，炎山现在在哪里，但BLUES的回答让人更泄气，炎山和ANATTA似乎在去往某个餐厅准备吃饭的样子……  
我问热斗要不要发MAIL告诉炎山，可是他忙不跌地拒绝了。看起来有点犹豫不决。  
——就这样坐了很久，直到我听到热斗的肚子有点恐怖的声音我才反应过来已经过了2个小时。  
这是极限了……我这样想，热斗可以安安静静不吵不闹在一个地方待上超过1个小时就已经算是奇迹了，我听到热斗嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨炎山居然抛下IPC这么大个的公司不管跑得没影实在太过分了之类的话觉得有点无奈。  
——原本就是突然兴起的计划，又不肯发MAIL给别人，炎山就算再全能也掐不准你啥时候打算来找他啊……  
热头号这么念着念着突然像是生起气来，“谁会想向那个不负责任的家伙道歉啊！！……果然我就应该等存够钱了去买那个大蛋糕的——可恶，要不是为了给他买蛋糕，明明到月底就可以存够的……”说到最后又没了底气，热斗瞪着放蛋糕的纸盒好像有深仇大恨般，然后站起身开始拆包装，边拆边继续赌气似的念叨，“反正买了也买了……我要把这个吃光光再把吃剩的盒子扔在炎山的办公室门口，让他后悔居然错过了这么好吃的蛋糕！！”  
……这种孩子气的报复行为我完全无力阻止，虽然说了“这样不好啊……”可我猜这话热斗不带耳罩也听不进去……  
直到那个漂亮的巧克力蛋糕被拆出来我才发现一个严重的问题——黑色的表面上用果酱和奶油涂了厚厚的一层，还镶着很可爱的草莓，可是有状况的是那串华丽的英文字，如果我没看错的话，那应该是“LOVE”……  
……幸好炎山没出现蛋糕没送出热斗正准备消灭它，嗯很好……让它跟炎山见面前消失吧……  
——下一秒，我的梦想被打碎了……  
……守了两个小时不见人影的炎山居然就在眼前出现了……  
— —这算是圣诞节的特别节目么……|||  
热斗被吓到似的犹犹豫豫地叫了炎山，全无刚才的一半气势，我看见炎山挑了挑眉，慢慢地走过来，一边问着有什么事一边却低了头——似乎是被放在桌上的蛋糕引去了注意力。  
热斗挠着脑袋支支唔唔，炎山转身示意热斗跟上来，然后走向总裁专用电梯。热斗抱着蛋糕盒子小心翼翼地走在后面，他好像还没觉得这蛋糕有什么不对，炎山也没什么反应，我甚至开始怀疑是不是我多想了……  
“我听服务台的人说你等了很久，找我什么事？”直入主题是炎山的风格，可我看热斗似乎有点坐立不安，而且他还戴着那个让他的脑袋圆上一倍的耳罩——刚刚为了捧蛋糕所以顺手戴上的。  
“……为什么不让ROCKMAN发MAIL给我？”没有得到回答的炎山干脆换了问题，而后像突然醒悟过来似的一把扯掉热斗的耳罩。  
“……这个蛋糕是怎么回事？”我注意到炎山又换了问题，热斗这次似乎终于听清的样子回答，“送给你吃啊，呐，今天是圣诞节吧~”……笑容有点狗腿。  
“……然后呢……”  
……不愧是炎山，一眼看透其实还有内幕……  
热斗又欲言又止起来，不过好歹磨了半天总算把意思凑了个大概，最后才喃喃地说了对不起。  
炎山没有立刻地回答，但我看得出来热斗似乎轻松不少——不管怎样，道歉的话已经说了呢，至少不会再在心口烙着难过。  
我又偷眼去看没吭声的炎山，却发现他直直地盯着热斗，眼神透出许多复杂的感情来，末了才脱力般长长地叹了口气，用手捂着额际像是觉得伤脑筋，我听见他的自言自语——“不明白的话就不要做令人误会的事啊……”在我来得及思考前炎山又迅速地补了一句，“总之……我勉强接受好了。”  
“喂喂，什么叫勉强接受啊！！”热斗不满地跳起来哇哇叫，炎山不理会地拿出PET让BLUES叫人去买外卖，“如果我再晚来一会的话，这个蛋糕可能就不会在我面前了吧。”  
……一语中的，热斗没话说的神情。  
“……可还是我买的嘛……”嘀嘀咕咕，炎山抵着下巴思考了阵，然后点点头，“好吧。”他说，“让你算在外债里好了。”  
……外……外债……？我和热斗同时愣了下，炎山摆出副悠闲的样子作了提醒，“我忘了问你，60亿打算怎么还么？”  
我看见热斗一副快哭出来的悲惨表情，虽然听过不止一次，但听到这数字的时候还是被吓到了……我试图说服自己炎山只是在开玩笑，可是这数字带给我的震动太大了……我完全无法想像他们在一瞬间烟消云散。  
然后炎山很开心地笑了出来，我还是第一次看见炎山这么笑过，热斗也一副呆住的神情。炎山笑起来很好看，但他总喜欢绷着脸，美露也说过如果炎山能够设法多露出点表情来，那个“SLOT IN YOUR HEART”的广告带动的可就不止是现在这样的效应——虽然托那则广告之福，IPC公司的收益已经相当可观，该怎么说呢，有炎山这样的人在，可以省请名星做广告的费用，光这一点就已经让其他许多商家望尘莫叹了吧……[而且过分的是效果还要好上很多……]  
在我想这些的时候，炎山绕过桌子在热斗边上坐下，在热斗转向他飞问号的时候，一把拉下热斗的头巾，热斗因为头巾遮住了眼睛哇哇叫，我只勉强看见炎山凑了过去，然后我的视野被什么东西盖住了。  
“热斗？”我试探地叫了一下，没有回应，连刚才还有的不满的声音也消失地干干净净。  
最后我只听到炎山如叹息般地低喃。  
——“圣诞快乐，热斗。”  
啊对了，圣诞快乐，热斗~

[07/12/26] 或许什么事都没发生啊……  
ROLL今天整天都缠着我要我说昨天热斗去道歉的全程，虽然结果是人家接受了但很明显ROLL对过程更感兴趣，尤其对我被似乎是手掌一类的盖住视野之后发生的事期待地两眼发光。  
我咬不准昨天炎山到底做了什么……热斗也没什么特别异常的行为——真要说的话，他似乎还真在仔细思量究竟要怎么做才可以还清那个60亿的外债。  
ROLL和美露的分析结果惊人的一致，她们俩皆一脸兴奋地认为又是一个绝对正统的KISS，而且意义还完完全全地要比之前所谓的晚安吻高上好几个段次。  
“你看ROCKMAN，有两个疑点可以支持我们的假设哟~”美露说道，“先不说热斗，至少每次他送晚安吻给热斗的时候你都在场吧——既然如此就没必要特地腾出一只手来挡着你的视线啊……再加上还连带着把热斗的眼睛给遮了，与其说是怕被人看见，倒不如说是以防让热斗或者ROCKMAN你们两个见到受刺激过大……再怎么说，也是比晚安吻更进一步的接触。”  
——“说不定是MOUTH TO MOUTH呢~”  
“啊啊……炎山果然是行动派~~”  
……然后她们两个就完全沉浸在自己的陶醉里一时半会恢复不过来。  
……于是在今天剩下的时间里我一直在观察热斗有没有表现出上次得到晚安吻时一样的状态，可是无论我怎么看都没发现什么……  
我又开始觉得也许ROLL她们这次真的猜错了，因为照热斗的直肠子，绝对瞒不住那么大条的事……  
或许什么事都没发生啊……这么想了的话就会很轻松。

[07/12/27] 上了贼船的感觉……— —|||  
今天热斗和我说，他已经想到好主意可以有效的还清那60亿的外债。  
我直觉地认为不会有好事。  
“作为炎山的私人保镖~~这个主意很棒吧ROCKMAN~~就是因为炎山出门都没有人护着，所以才会发生这件事和那件事啊~”  
热斗说的这件事和那件事，指的是炎山之前说过收到有他不及格卷子一样多的恐吓信和在夏威夷为了保护ANATTA被玻璃片划伤手臂的事。  
……他似乎忘记把炎山实力很强和炎山不喜欢被一大堆人跟着保护作为要素考虑进去……|||  
我试着说服热斗，可是热斗好像很喜欢这个主意，趁着午休的时候嗒嗒嗒地跑到角落里CALL了炎山。  
“让最英勇无畏史上最强的NET SAVIOR，光热斗来保障你的安全吧~！”  
我等热斗这样说完才无奈地向面无表情的炎山表示我已经劝过热斗了，如果觉得困扰的话听过就算，我会帮他搞定热斗。  
结果出人意料的是对于这种近乎无聊的行为炎山还表现出一副愿闻详情的姿态，并且听完之后还煞有介事地说了工作待遇以及附加要求。  
在我不敢置信这纯属胡闹的提议居然被炎山采纳的时候，炎山看了看时间说道，“既然如此，明天放学之后就来上班吧。到时候见。”干脆地挂断。  
……为什么我觉得像是上了贼船的感觉……— —|||

[07/12/28] IPC公司整个就一强悍的堡垒般的存在  
今天是热斗作为炎山私人保镖开始工作的第一天。  
热斗干劲十足，一下课就跑到IPC公司大厦报道。  
被热斗称为“高根鞋姐姐”的服务小姐把我们领到总裁办公室，并且交给热斗一块身份识别芯片，有了它就可以进入IPC公司的内部系统。  
不得不说炎山是个好主顾，今天一整个下午的时间热斗都没有干什么正经事。就算他斗志满满地想履行“保镖”这一工作的职责其实也未必发现活干——网络界里有BLUES自然不用操心，门外的走廊上装了摄像机和安全阀门，连热斗想到的“有人会从对面的房子偷袭”这一假设都被排遣的干干净净……拉来落地窗的窗帘看见平行视线范围内再无比这间位于顶楼的房间更高的建筑后，我发现热斗落寞的背影。  
……要形容的话，IPC公司整个就一强悍的堡垒般的存在。  
于是热斗直接扑上红木桌问炎山最近一星期的计划。  
“后天和ANATTA去动物园，目前唯一的外出计划。”  
炎山这么说，我向歪着头似乎想不明白平日里计划一大堆的炎山为何会一星期有六天之久驻扎在公司的热斗解释，年末是很繁忙的时刻，这对每一个企业都是一样的……  
“那，明天就先去动物园查看地形吧ROCKMAN~”  
……热斗这么提议，我觉得他纯粹地在没事找事，可是我又不能丢下热斗一个人不管，所以这个计划我似乎是非参加不可了啊……|||  
我提醒热斗让他把明天的计划和炎山说下——炎山上次提的附加条件我都有认真地记下来，其中有一条就是“在做有关自身职责的事情前必须告诉他。”可是，热斗说就算明天发MAIL给炎山也行啊……  
……热斗……难道你打算上任第二天就跷么……|||

[07/12/29] 热斗其实应该算是天然呆……|||  
热斗漂亮的一招先斩后奏成功地把炎山摆了一道。  
发MAIL给BLUES的时候我都觉得不好意思……|||结果炎山回复过来，让我好好看着热斗，别出什么乱子。  
……我想起ROLL之前说过的话。  
——“炎山太宠热斗了啊~”ROLL指的是炎山居然陪着热斗一起疯，答应那种乱来的要求，ROLL这么说完之后还嘟着嘴叹了句，“真是令人嫉妒啊……”  
……没有听懂就记下来，这是我最近才养成的习惯……我总觉得无论是ROLL还是美露，甚至是炎山，都变得神秘兮兮奇奇怪怪的……这种感觉很不好，我和热斗就站在圆里，周围围着笑得很诡异的人，可是发现这点的很不幸的就只有我一个人——按照美露的话说，热斗其实应该算是天然呆……|||  
冬天去动物园很多时候都证明是个很无趣的选择。大部分动物都在冬眠懒洋洋地连眼皮都不抬下，即使处于有中央空调的暖房里情况也没有好多少。所以动物园便开启了有大型的供暖系统的空调室，把动物通通转移了进去——里面很热，甚至可以穿着夏天的衣服而不会觉得冷。  
热斗在里面转了好多圈，我发现在进入这间大的房子后外联信号便被屏蔽了。我向热斗解释因为那个温度的感应系统非常灵敏，如果有了其他信号干拢对那套系统无疑是个负担，所以干脆的装上信号屏蔽器免除一切干扰。  
我又仔细地研究了系统内部，信号被屏蔽有利也有弊，出了状况却发现无法外联，没有比这更糟糕的了。  
热斗绕了几圈没发现什么，于是就回去了。他似乎对明天真正意义上的保镖工作十分期待，还问我要不要像电视剧里那样戴着墨镜穿成一身黑。我劝他如果不想先被当成可疑分子抓起来就打消这个念头。热斗嘟嘟嘴，拉了个笑脸给我。

[2007/12/30] 漫长得似乎耗费了我所有的心力……  
……现在想起来，昨天热斗给我的笑脸模糊得有点不切实际。  
我又差点失去热斗，我觉得今天一天漫长得似乎耗费了我所有的心力。  
炎山在热斗撤走了呼吸机后才起身送ANATTA回家，神情有点疲惫。  
医生说了不会有事，血清最终还是及时的发挥了效用，但因为未能立即注射拖延了时间，所以至少要休养几日。  
热斗被蛇咬伤，那时我们被困在动物园空调厅的蛇馆里。有人有意封闭了所有的出入口，并且打开了关蛇的玻璃阀门开关。目的很明显，连目标也似乎锁定了是热斗他们三人。  
最先发现情况的是ANATTA，她只是指着空了的玻璃棺一脸很奇怪的神情说，刚刚明明有看见关着长到吓人的蛇的怎么一转眼就不见了。  
——炎山几乎是立刻的便觉得不好，急急地跑到出口，结果却发现门早已不知在什么时候上了锁。PLUG-IN了BLUES也无济于事。有人似乎在通过外联阻止他设的密码被破译，原本想通过NS的权力强行突破，却立刻被系统强制登出。  
炎山似乎还打算继续想办法，热斗冲上去一把拉开他，几乎同时的，有着艳丽外表的粗壮蛇身冲着炎山刚刚站立的地方猛地俯冲过去。热斗拖着炎山一起摔在地上。我看见ANATTA似乎想过来扶起两人，但被迅速爬起的炎山喝退，接着拉起热斗往第二个展区跑。  
BLUES还留在网络界里，炎山让他显示未被封闭的馆区，然后根据他的指示把门关上以抵拦迅速围拢的蛇群。  
炎山不知为何成为蛇群攻击的目标，而且按理说除非受到威胁蛇不会主动攻击。热斗认真地想了一会儿，让炎山把他外面红色的背心脱下来。“红色激怒他们了。”热斗还说得挺较真。  
……可惜当时没人理会热斗的冷笑话，炎山有点无奈地隔开热斗伸过来想帮他扯落衣服的手从口袋里摸出块动物园存放衣服的号码牌——门厅那儿设了专门存放游客的大衣和其他衣物的服务台，室内外的温差过大这么做也完全的情有可原。存放了衣物后便会得到块号码牌，圆圆的钥匙环上还挂着印有动物园徵章的塑料花，炎山很仔细地看了一阵，接着把花拉近闻了闻，确认一般扯下一把扔到角落里。  
一切都计划好的，按照炎山的说法，那假花被事先涂抹了某种能让蛇兴奋起来的化学药剂，从一开始那些人的目标便是锁定了的。  
我想起在门厅存衣服的时候，那个笑得一脸温和的服务员一边对着热斗说“好可爱的孩子”一边伸手想要抚摸热斗的头发——被炎山叉开手阻止了，现在想来，那双手上也一定涂了一样的药剂，如果不是炎山阻止，当下成为目标的便又多了一个。  
我们延着BLUES的指示尽量往外围的展厅跑，有些展厅仅靠磨了砂的玻璃隔开，很容易便能打碎，可是要避开不知会从什么地方扑过来的蛇却是个伤脑筋的问题，炎山想到了破坏中枢的温度调节系统，室温急剧降低的话，蛇类便会随之延缓行进……简而言之就是冬眠。  
我被PLUG-IN，和BLUES汇合，一起往系统的中心赶过去。好在这一中枢并未被封锁，我和BLUES汇合，一起往系统的中心赶过去。好在这一中枢并未被封锁，我和BLUES很顺利地进入，开始着手停止温度调节器，原本我们的打算是尽量不要破坏主控，但炎山的手段要直接地多，扔给BLUES几个微型炸弹便让我们回来。  
我多少地理解炎山的作法，信号被屏蔽无法外联，要让管理员发现异常破坏主控是个好方法。我和BLUES飞快地撤离，听到身后调节器炸毁的声音我唯一想到的是那个系统一定很贵—— — —|||我被热斗念叨得有敏感症了……  
热斗他们现在在边缘展区，我和BLUES回到PET的时候便听到ANATTA的尖叫，我急急忙忙地转头去看，视线却划开模糊的影，然后似乎是热斗的声音哼了一声，ANATTA又焦急地叫了声热斗。  
“啪……”似乎是PET掉在了地上，我看见热斗环着炎山，然后下一秒我发现了在热斗左臂上仍然死咬着不放的黑蛇，颈侧张开的标志性皮簿我本能地觉得不好。热斗护着的地方是炎山的颈动脉，看样子原来蛇的攻击目标应该是炎山——要害部位被咬伤的话在现下状况是非常危险的，更何况蛇馆内展出的蛇类大部分都带有剧毒。  
炎山几乎是立刻地反应过来，一把掐住蛇颚把它从热斗臂上扯下来。  
热斗似乎很疼的样子，捂着伤口一脸隐忍的表情，ANATTA跑过来卷起热斗的袖子想要查看。炎山让BLUES调出咬伤热斗的蛇的资料，得知是沙漠眼镜蛇之后暗咒了声“该死”，利落地折了蛇的七寸。  
我叫着热斗的名字，光听到眼镜蛇我就头皮发麻。我调出资料库查看，然后惊慌地发现市内好几家医院都未储备相应的血清，而照资料显示，40分钟之内如果没有注射血清的话……后面几个字我没有勇气看下去。  
热斗的手臂马上便肿得老高，ANATTA在炎山想办法紧急处理的时候凑过来仔细看了看热斗的手，“我小时候被这种蛇咬过，当时给我做了处理的是个老婆婆——我想我能试一下……”她这么说，然后扯下耳朵上的菱形耳环，“很痛哟热斗，你看着炎山……”像是用哄小孩的语气，我当时乱七八糟的想说不定ANATTA连那个老婆婆哄着她的语句都给用上了。  
菱形的金属片尖端硬是在热斗手上戳了个大洞，透明的粘腻脓水率先涌出来，好一会儿才见到一点点血丝混在脓水里，再用力挤的话，便是黑黑的块状血。  
热斗皱眉，我看见他嘴唇都咬白了，担心地唤他，他似乎想回个笑脸给我，结果一开口，一直死忍着痛吟便漏了出来。ANATTA拉过热斗的手凑了上去，一点一点把毒吸出来，热斗空着的手伸过来似乎想要阻止ANATTA，炎山一压他他便老实了。  
炎山扯下热斗的头巾绑在热斗的手臂上，热斗这次却哇哇叫一个劲地让炎山手下留情。“很精神嘛，看来死不了。”炎山说着站起来开始在房间里查探，似乎在找寻出口的样子，可是四周围全是墙壁，除了天花板是玻璃和钢材其他几乎是全密闭式的。  
炎山最后把目标订在房间尾部的换气风扇上，为了保持室内空气的流动，每三小时便会启动风扇促进气流的循环。我查看了风扇的外部结构，发现虽然有三米多高，但也不至于吊在半空下不去——延着外围小心走的话便会有水管柱。经过确认之后炎山和ANATTA便想办法把所有能拿来垫脚的东西堆起来。两个人极其暴力地拆空了风扇，在我以为炎山会翻出去联系救援时，他却转向ANATTA，“现在这样的情况留你们两个在这我不放心。”炎山把ANATTA推到金属架上，“我留下来陪着热斗。”ANATTA想说什么，最终咬咬唇快速地穿过支架消失了。  
热斗的情况很糟糕，炎山折回来的时候他似乎已经连呼吸都快支持不住。我知道是因为蛇毒麻痹了神经所引起的呼吸不畅，可能还有耳鸣和恶心，不管怎样都不会好过。炎山扶住热斗把他拉起来靠在自己身上，我注意到有隐约的白气在空中聚成一团，然后想到刚才我们破坏了温度调节器，温度在不可控制地下降。热斗缩起身体，炎山一边问着“冷？”一边撑开手尽可能地笼住他。  
之后似乎过了很久，我才听到炎山像在自语一般地话。  
“……为什么要救我？”  
我觉得炎山问的挺奇怪，可是热斗的回答要比我快的多。  
“你在说什么啊炎山，我可是你的保镖啊……”热斗说的有气无力，我很担心地望着他，却发现那团若有若无的白气现在已经能很清楚地看见了。  
炎山似乎笑了一下，把脑袋挨上热斗的，还是那种自语般的口气，“这么说，我应该给尽职的保镖加薪？”  
“是啊是啊……而且还要请他吃好几顿的咖喱饭，还要给他买蛋糕店的大蛋糕，帮他做所有的作业……嗯，然后还要提供PET的免费维修……”  
我叹气……我怎么不知道热斗什么时候学会的落井下石……|||  
炎山盖住热斗扳着指头数的手拉到嘴边呵气，还揉了几揉，“其他的我可以接受，可是加薪这件事，我拒绝。”  
我看见热斗张嘴，却只发现抱怨一类的嘀咕，内容似乎是腹诽炎山的小气，我想热斗原是想用他的大嗓门吼出这些话的，现在听起来有点力不从心。我转向炎山，他仍然捂着热斗冻得指尖通红的手放在嘴边呵气取暖，可是他却瞌着眼，把嘴唇抵在热斗微微颤抖的手背上，像是电视剧情里经常看见的吻手礼，表情肃穆地像个虔诚的信徒，“就算你救了我，我也不会感谢，不会报恩，而且还不会考虑给你加薪。所以，”说着炎山凑过来，和以前无数次的晚安吻一样轻轻地磨过热斗的前额，“以后不许再这么作。”  
“……可是我是你的保镖啊……”热斗微眯着眼，声音有点虚弱。我发现他的呼吸变得更为低缓和沉重，好似每一次呼吸都要用尽全力，他的眼睛里也没了平日飞扬跋扈的神采，灰灰脏脏地结满了泥泞。我突然意识到有什么很重要的东西正在飞快地从热斗身体里流失，即使他的身边有我，BLUES和全能的炎山，那样东西还是从我们的指尖里漏了出去，抓也抓不住。我不敢出声，我怕我一张嘴就会泄露情绪，BLUES无言地走过来搭着我的肩，我用力地扒着他的手，好像抓住的是热斗逐渐消失的那些，生命力。  
我听到炎山被他自身气流冲散的“笨蛋”，把热斗按进自己的肩窝里，眼神尖锐地有些吓人。  
“呐炎山……那天圣诞节的时候，你，为什么要做那样的事呢……”热斗说得很轻，我只能勉强听见这句话，我在记忆里搜寻，却发现混乱地无法想起什么。  
炎山似乎收紧了手臂，眉尖紧紧地揪在一起，“想要知道的话，撑下去。”最后的三个字好似从牙缝时逼迫出来般带着狠。我忍不住开口叫着热斗的名字，热斗想要闭上的眼又撑开一点，我知道他疼得厉害，但我直觉地认为不能让他就这么睡过去，我不停歇地叫着他，看见那双蒙着迷雾的眼睛慢慢地移向了我，那一刻我几乎说不出话，可是BLUES猛地拽紧我的肩，我醒悟过来，开始喋喋不休地数落他。我的脑子里一片空白，像要把所有的不满都发泄了一样，从早上无论怎么叫都不肯起床到不听我的劝结果老忘交作业，再到一意孤行什么事都不动脑子做事不计后果老给别人添麻烦，我不停地说不停地说，靠着这种方式回忆着和热斗在一起的点点滴滴，直到最后热斗打断我，对着我艰难地扯了扯嘴角。  
“我没事啊，ROCKMAN……”他这么说，却还是把眼睛闭上了。  
然后我听见电子门被打开的声音，ANATTA和几个穿着制服的人冲进来，手上拿着什么，等我反应过来那个是注射用血清的时候心一下揪得老高，我突然想起来动物园里有的备用血清库，有个医生模样的人拉过热斗的手探了会，然后把透明的药物注进了热斗的颈侧，其他人七手八脚地装上氧气罩，飞快地跑出空调室把热斗抬上救护车。  
我这才有空抹了把脸，然后发现手上全是水。  
BLUES看着我似乎想说什么，最终还是再度把手搭在我的肩上。


	2. Chapter 2

[2008/1/1] 热斗和炎山无疑成了某些人的目标  
热斗在昨天下午像睡饱似的懒懒散散地醒过来，看到我还像没事人一样道了声早安。他醒过来的时候妈妈刚和美露他们离开，没说多少话，在炎山过来之前又睡过去。  
我想我一辈子都对蛇这类生物敬谢不敏，并且有理由相信热斗或者炎山也一定和我想的一样。炎山似乎还在着于调查动物园的那起事件。到现在为止也只仅限于把目标定在了那天在服务台笑得温得的男人，因为动物园的管理人员都对这样的人没有印象，而且那一天是蛇馆的闭馆日，这就是我们没再见到第四位客人的原因。  
炎山显得有点忧心忡忡，一脸凝重地让我守在热斗边上，并且有必要的话，挨个检查给热斗摄入的药品。我多少也有点了解，热斗和炎山无疑成了某些人的目标，而且很明显的和上次绑架事件牵连到热斗不一样，热斗也是被算在了同一等级里。  
我想起那天那个男人对着热斗伸出的手，暗暗心惊。

[2008/1/5] “我觉得我还是很喜欢热斗的……”  
热斗出院已经三天了，除了有点嗜睡之外，热斗开始变得有点呱噪。  
——不过这也是热斗复元的表现，听他中气十足地向福利社的阿姨要面包，我倒是稍稍松了口气。  
炎山不知出于什么原因不让我把那天蛇馆的事告诉热斗，“他如果问了就告诉他。”炎山这么说，“在此之前，别和热斗提起。”  
——然后从热斗出院上学起，每天放学都会亲自驾车来接热斗去IPC公司总部，还负责把人完整地送回家……有时候我甚至在怀疑究竟谁是谁的保镖……— —|||  
这么想了以后，我又觉得当初炎山答应热斗这种不搭边的要求实在很奇怪，撇开其他不谈，炎山会接受保镖这一行为也很让人在意。  
“呐……炎山为什么要答应热斗的要求呢……明明可以一口就回绝的。”我问美露，结果她眉开眼笑地顾自己乐得开心。  
“ROCKMAN~喜欢一个人的话总是会不自觉地想和那个人待在一起哦~~就是晚上睡觉前最后一眼和早上睁开眼睛所看见的，都希望是那个人哟~”  
……从早到晚都对着同一样东西难道不会觉得很乏味么……|||  
“……那从早到晚都对着热斗，你觉得讨厌么？”美露认真地问我，我仔细想了想，然后摇头，“我觉得我还是很喜欢热斗的……”  
“喂喂ROCKMAN，不要被引导到奇怪的地方去啊……”美露纠起眉，小小声地嘀咕，“如果连你都喜欢热斗的话……”她仿佛不想让我听见般压低了声音，可我还是听见了。  
可是我是真的很喜欢热斗啊，粗心大意却心地善良，正义感高于一切对上自己的事却变得豪不在乎，我究竟喜欢热斗哪里呢……明明有这么多这么多的缺点，明明老不听我的劝做些莽撞的事结果惹出一大串的麻烦，可是当热斗鼓着腮轻轻巧巧地唤我的名字的时间，我总是会管不住自己的心肠去原谅他。  
……于是我又不禁想，炎山应该也是这种心情吧……  
“炎山的话，可能陷得比你还深了哟ROCKMAN~”ROLL在我想着的时候插进来，“你们两个，根本是不同意义上的喜欢。”说着似乎还觉得挺头疼地按着额，“像热斗这样经常出乱子的人，让他至少尽可能地留在自己的视线范围内，一旦出了什么状况，总还可以救场，热斗说要当炎山的保镖没准还正中炎山的下怀啊，说不准，炎山原先确实还在烦恼该怎么样想法子才能达到目的……哎呀，这么说听起来像是在说炎山好狡猾之类的……”  
——一旦出了什么状况总还可以救场，意思不就同我想的一样么……  
不管是出于什么喜欢，我都会好好的保护热斗。

[2008/1/6] ——“多可爱的孩子。”  
我深刻地觉得热斗被宠坏了……|||  
炎山像上次答应的一样请了热斗吃咖喱饭，这是昨晚上就约好了的。炎山说的地点是那个很有名的海底餐厅，我偷偷调了那边的菜单出来，发现无论是果汁系列还是盘菜，通通都贵到让人无语……|||餐厅的特色是可以在防压玻璃里观看海底生态……可我还是觉得去那边吃盘咖喱饭也实在是太浪费了……|||  
热斗倒是很期待的样子，在昨晚知道要去那家在广告上看见过好多次的餐厅吃饭眼睛都在发光，我想如果不是还有其他IPC公司的职员在场他一定会扑上去把炎山蹭掉一层皮，炎山估计也感应到了危险，让热斗把一大刀的文件夹送到楼下的服务台供那边的人整理分发，热斗接过那摞文件的时候我似乎还看见了他背后摇得PIPA响的尾巴……|||  
ANATTA说美露和她一起去逛街了，今天一大早就离开的样子，于是那一大隔间的圆桌上就只有炎山和热斗两个人。热斗兴奋得不得了，由服务员领着往餐厅走的时候老是贴在抗压玻璃上直盯着外面挪不开步，炎山和那服务员便得时不时地停下来等他。我看见炎山略带歉意地向服务员说了不好意思，那个站得笔直的服务员微笑地说着不要紧，在我实在看不过去想让热斗稍稍收敛下的时候，我听到服务员说了一句让我几乎冻住的话。  
——“多可爱的孩子。”  
我想起那日对着热斗伸出手却笑得一脸温和的男人，也是这样用着宠爱或者是赞叹的语气说了的。炎山迅速地抬头看了他一眼，我觉得炎山似乎想到了什么，可在我得以看懂前他便走过来，亲自提着热斗的后领把人扯走了。  
坐下来等咖喱饭被送来的时候热斗仍然贴着玻璃窗很专心地看着外面，我觉得对于被热斗忽略这件事炎山似乎有点小不高兴，不过热斗又马上叫住他，抵着窗玻璃纠着眉让他看外面。炎山转过去看，我也顺着热斗的手指尖跟着，可是我除了看见坑洼的珊瑚礁和偶尔溜过来转一圈的鱼群就没再看见其他的，我又往别的更远处的地方看，还是没见着其他很奇怪的东西。  
热斗大概看出炎山和我一样迷茫，于是强调似地挨到炎山边上用指尖把玻璃戳得轻响，“那个，那个，红红的……”  
红红的……？我在视野里搜索，然后发现眼前唯一红红的就只有趴在某块石头上的海星。  
“……海星？”炎山半带疑惑地确认，我看见热斗点头点头然后笑眯了眼。  
可我还是不明白海星有哪里不对了，炎山也一定很奇怪，因为我看到他眯缝着眼仔细地在打量着那摊五条触手的海星挑了挑眉。  
“……你不觉得那个很像你么炎山？”热斗还是指着那个软体动物咧开嘴笑。  
……连我都觉得无语了……|||我似乎感觉到炎山瞬间黑了半张脸，在沉默半晌后才吐出一句，“不像。”  
“不像么？我觉得很像啊……”  
“这种东西哪里和我像了……？”  
“哪里不像了，你看你和它都是红红的……”  
“光只从颜色说明不了任何问题。”炎山抱胸很严肃地说道。  
热斗不服气地重又转回去，过了一会儿转回来认真地回复：“……炎山，你发呆的时候和它一模一样的。”  
……呃……这次似乎是扯到内在了……？我的余光瞥见BLUES诡异地吊起了半个嘴角，显然的一副弊笑到内伤的样子……再看一眼脸部神经抽搐的炎山，连我都忍不住要叹气了。  
然后这两个人居然就这一问题开始争论，一个认死理就是要说那懒懒散散的软体生物和某IPC现任副董事神似兼形似另一个则极力否定摆出许多学术性问题以证明高级生物与那类原祖级的生物没有可比性坚决不承认，惹得餐厅其他客人不时地探头出来观看战局，还似乎听得津津有味的样子，直到这两个旁若无人的主之一伸出手再指窗外瞪着眼睛说：“如果我是海星的话，那你就是那个！”  
……一条圆滚滚的厚唇鱼……— —||我觉得炎山似乎已经到了情绪边缘地带了，至少在我看来，他居然以假设方式间接承认他自己是只海星就已经很不可思议了……  
于是话题又转正到了证明“海星≠火山，但厚唇鱼=热斗”和“热斗≠厚唇鱼，但炎山=海星”上来……  
……可是我觉得热斗比较像小丑鱼啊……圆滚滚地总喜欢没头没脑地往奇怪的地方钻……  
“ROCKMAN！你刚才说什么？！”  
——啊呀……|||不知不觉脱口而出了么……|||

[2008/1/07] 钉小人……|||  
昨天的那顿饭不可否认吃得很乌龙……|||炎山最后在走出餐厅的时候还红着脸咒了句“真丢脸”……是啊，吃个饭和某个没事打混的家伙吵成一团结果被餐厅工作人员“请”出主餐座在其他小包间里将就，这大概对炎山而言是件至今炎止碰见过的最丢脸的事……而且更郁闷的是就连那小包间的窗户仍然可以清晰地看见引起事端的海星，于是昨晚餐桌上还加了道炎山纯属为泄私愤而添的烤花枝一盘……|||  
……虽然我很想提醒炎山那盘菜牺牲的物种是有别于海星的另一生物，但我想就算我说了，炎山也只会再多加道其他海鲜料理然后面无表情地用叉子狠狠地戳……戳……戳……  
样子其实很像在钉小人……|||  
于是今天一天炎山的脸色都不怎么好看，整个IPC从楼顶的总裁办公室开始蔓延黑气压，当然这一切不会影响到天然呆且后知后觉的热斗，一样笑得春花灿烂向着坐在红木桌后的气压中心打了招呼……  
——“哟~~海星炎山~~”  
我叹气……看来无论事态如何变迁，老虎头上拔毛的还是有人在……  
我感觉到周围的不明魔压又加大了几分，原本坐在沙发椅上的ANETTA冷汗津津地缩了缩肩膀，于是我意识到如果我不再做点什么的话可能IPC大厦会被就此压坍掉……  
我问ANETTA昨天她和美露出去逛街有什么收获，ANETTA才想起什么似的忽地站起来说“我给热斗买了新年礼物哟~”  
这显然引起了热斗的极大兴趣，我似乎又看见了热斗身上PIPA响的尾巴……|||但ANETTA拿出来的东西让在场的所有人+NAVI呆掉……呃，这是什么，猫娘三件套……？我看见支着脑袋关注这边的炎山一脸被打败了的郁结表情像被什么重物砸了一下般险些翻出总裁椅。  
“……我问美露，热斗喜欢什么的，美露说热斗你喜欢的东西有很多，所以就直接建议我买点适合热斗你的挂件之类，嗯我想来想去还是觉得热斗比较像老虎，所以的所以，送这套给你，啊，新年快乐啊~~热斗~”  
……搞了半天原来是虎[娘？]三件套……|||  
热斗咧开嘴僵硬地拉了个笑脸给ANETTA，我见他伸手想要接过那套送给男孩子似乎奇怪了点的虎皮套装，不过正处于兴奋状态的ANETTA很明显没打算放过他，硬要热斗当场试穿。  
我再次证实了热斗是完全地被女性吃死型……|||软软的虎尾巴吊在裤子后面，手上也套上了虎爪手套，然后一脸不情愿地让脸蛋红扑扑的ANETTA帮他戴虎耳朵……  
咳……被接痛头发举起半个巴掌大的爪子捂着头叫痛的热斗啊……真的很可爱啊……我说他很可爱的时候热斗嘟着嘴老大不乐意地嘀咕了什么，可是我明明看见他脸红了……  
我偷偷转眼去看炎山，他似乎被红茶呛到了用手捂着嘴像在拼命忍着咳……— —||果然热斗这一身很震憾……  
然后热斗大概想到礼物的事，问ANETTA喜欢什么东西，ANETTA笑得合不拢嘴对着热斗伸出一根手指一字一顿：  
“我只要热斗你穿着这身虎皮套装一天就可以了，就一天哦~`什么时候都可以~~”  
……于是在场所有人+NAVI再次傻掉……  
……热斗，我很同情你……|||  
——其实，咳，私下里我还是很喜欢看着热斗穿着这身的，嗯，按照最近的网络用语来形容，应该是会很萌的吧~

[2008/1/8] 所以说炎山其实是个帮凶也不为过……|||  
昨天ANETTA的提议在热斗发呆的时候被默许了……|||虽然事后热斗极力抗争过，但皆以“是男人就不许反悔”驳回，至于热斗欲哭无泪地喃喃“我根本没答应”被其他几人无视……||  
于是日子被订在这个星期六……ANETTA的附加条件是无论发生什么事都不许脱下来……炎山的妥协条件是穿着这身衣服可以待在总裁室里不出去……  
所以说炎山其实是个帮凶也不为过……|||  
于是的于是今天低气压的中心是热斗……  
我想我有必要描述一下让热斗烦恼不已的虎虎套装是什么样子的，其实充其量不过是一对耳朵一对爪子一根尾巴再加一双毛茸茸的长袜子，幸好总裁室有地毯还有中央空调，可是即使只有那么几样，热斗穿起来还是可爱到不行，昨天热斗想偷溜进门被妈妈发现，间接被发现那包ANETTA送的新年礼物，然后又被逼着套了次，妈妈一直念叨着好可爱好可爱热斗啊今晚上要不要和妈妈一起睡~~||  
……综上所述，星期六的热斗似乎是想跑也无处可逃的状态……  
被那么多人盯着，我不禁想着热斗真可怜……|||

[2008/1/10] “ROCKMAN，他们全部都欺负我……”  
热斗作为低气压的中心第三日……热斗对于星期六的到来似乎异常的无奈……整天颓废地飘来飘去然后大叹气……  
我安慰他好歹只要待在炎山办公室里就行了不用到处跑啊，虽然我认为热斗就穿成这副样子跑到游乐园里会被当成公园的吉祥物……— —||因为我实在是觉得热斗套着虎虎装太可爱了，而且很显然的激起了所有知情女性生物的母爱潜能，妈妈和美露也嚷着在星期六IPC报道，还和ANETTA三人凑一起兴奋地像在讨论明天XX大减价一样说得不亦乐乎，剩热斗欲哭无泪石化的背影……  
炎山完全默认了ANETTA他们利用他的办公室做这样的事，在热斗极力抗争的时候很悠闲地喝着红茶随着几个人闹，还心情很好地让人拿听牛奶上来，理由仍然是上次那个把热斗气得哇哇叫的“补充脑营养”……  
“ROCKMAN，他们全部都欺负我……”热斗怨念地蹲在墙角发霉，我无奈地看着他突然觉得或许的或许，我也算是帮凶的一个……|||  
不管怎么样，后天就是星期六了，啊……好快……— —||

[2008/1/12] 女性生物是真的很可怕……|||  
我是ROCKMAN……今天是热斗穿虎套装为期一天的日子……  
热斗昨晚上翻来覆去睡不安稳估计对于今天郁结的很，好不容易他才停止嘀咕睡得四仰八叉……没过多久却又被妈妈叫醒……我看了下时间，不多不少正好六点，热斗揉着眼睛一脸没睡醒的神情，被妈妈半拉半架地洗梳完叼着吐司吃早饭的时候才恢复过来问妈妈有什么事那么早把他拉起来。  
“热斗~你答应人家ANETTA是一天的时间吧，那就要遵守约定哦，从7：00开始你就要乖乖地穿上虎虎装衣过24小时哦~~”妈妈从始至终都一脸愉悦的样子眼睛一直都是笑眯状态……然后我听到好大一声喷水的声音，热斗忽地站起来瞪着眼睛似乎不愿相信地吼着“啊？！24小时？！——不是IPC的8小时的工作时间么？”  
……炎山的“可以待在办公室不出去”条件误导了热斗，又或许是妈妈他们在前几天的兴奋中偷偷把时间延长了，总之这次热斗被耍得很惨……|||妈妈强调着“是一整天所以当然有24小时”……热斗抱着最后一线希望说道：“24小时都对着一样东西也会看腻的吧所以8小时就行了啊”……结果被妈妈毫不留情地一语打破：  
——“当然不够了啊~~妈妈的热斗那么可爱~”  
……我听到热斗无力地嘀咕着“不要说可爱啊……”愤愤地把一大块土司咬掉了一半。  
然后炎山的车准时地停在了门口，车里已经坐着ANETTA和美露，除了炎山和热斗每个人都欢天喜地的像是过节一样开心——热斗阴气沉沉一直在念叨着我不要了啊……而炎山则是一贯的面无表情……不过BLUES说貌似他家少爷今天心情很好的样子……— —||  
热斗被妈妈拖志办公室里的隔间换装，我被留在外面听着美露，ROLL和ANETTA仍然兴奋地说着什么……BLUES和我与炎山一样沉默着，因为对着那三个处于极端兴奋状态的女性我们发现几乎插不入话……  
最后热斗还是被妈妈拖出来了，我注意到热斗的脖子上还吊了个前几日没看见过的银色铃铛，走一步就叮铃铃地响个不停。ANETTA和美露又立刻围上去，她们两个貌似又买了其他的东西以用在热斗的套装上，比如系在尾巴上的蝴蝶结啊，还有镶着蕾丝边的围裙……于是我在想那个一直响个不停的铃铛说不定也是这么来的……直到我听见ANETTA无意地说了一句“铃铛也很可爱啊~炎山说得不错~”我才意识到铃铛的提议是属炎山的……|||  
——搞了半天原来看似正经的炎山也是乐在其中啊！！  
……更离谱的是不知是谁还买了逗猫棒，热斗终于爆发了……不过又立马被在场女性X3打压下去认命地叹气……  
……由此证明，女性生物是真的很可怕……|||  
中午吃饭的时候总算能够让热斗松口气，妈妈说要请ANETTA和美露吃饭三个人便说说笑笑地出了门。热斗歪倒在沙发上有气无力地问我还剩几个小时，我小心翼翼地告诉他还有19小时零5分然后看见热斗把脸埋进沙发上的垫子中自暴自弃。我安慰他说，至少有10个小时是可以靠睡觉混过去的，但是他没理我。  
于是炎山走过来问热斗午饭要吃什么，热斗仍然没答理他。炎山弯下半个身子凑近，之后无奈地伸手盖住热斗的脑袋揉了揉。  
“如果真的很讨厌的话，要不要我和她们说？”炎山虽然在这么问可我看见他的手指拨弄着热斗脑袋上的虎耳朵像在给宠物挠痒痒。热斗总算抱着垫子露出半张脸，“算了……毕竟这是送给ANETTA的新年礼物啊……”他这么说又无奈地叹了口气，“她们喜欢就好……”  
然后我看见炎山轻轻地笑了一下，喷出的气流擦过热斗的头发，热斗似乎挺奇怪的转头看了他一眼，“……我勉强也觉得不错。”炎山这次笑得有点狡猾，“虎仔热斗。”  
“……总比海星炎山要好。”热斗的反应速度比我预料的要快得我，我愣了一下才想起来这两个人关于对方所属物种的争论，于是我不得不怀疑，难道整起事件的推动者其实是炎山……？— —|||  
“我会让她们稍微收敛下。”炎山不在意地揉了揉热斗的脑袋，热斗放低了身体任炎山把他乱乱的头发理到耳朵后面，重又把脸埋在了垫子里。  
“等我回来。”炎山这么说站起身走了出去，我又转过头去看热斗，这才发现热斗露在垫子外的耳朵红得像那天看见的海星。  
下午如炎山所说的比起上午要好许多，但我老是看见美露和ANETTA看着热斗笑得很诡异的样子，然后妈妈作为代表被推了出来。  
“热斗~睡觉的时间不可以算哟~所以时间要补回来~”  
……意思就是让热斗明天继续……— —|||  
热斗似乎已经认命，含着满嘴的通心粉抗争未果无奈地接受……  
“如果不过分的话，光让我套着这身还是可以忍受的。”  
晚上热斗这么和我说，我渐渐意识到什么，试探性地问他“而且炎山也说了不错呢……”之后看见刷着牙的热斗动作一顿，含混不清地发了几个音，就这么绕过去了。  
……我开始觉得美露和ROLL以前说过的“炎山对热斗势在必得”有点道理了……要形容的话，就是一个很棒而且很有耐心的猎人，慢慢周转直到猎物自己心甘情愿的落网……|||  
……这么说起来，为什么我觉得炎山好狡猾……|||

[2008/01/13] 其实我并不适合驻扎内线的工作....  
我本来以为今天美露和妈妈也会跟着去IPC延续昨天的行程的，结果意外的不论是美露还是妈妈，连ANETTA都在露面几分钟之后顾自跑了没影。  
热斗怒气冲冲地跳得老高，在大房间里转来转去把铃铛弄得直响，一边还很大声地吼着“我到底是为了谁才穿成这样的啊！！”——热斗是在家里套好了出来的……所以现在即使想换掉也是无法……|||  
然后热斗就一直很郁结地趴在厚厚的地毯上泄愤，我在他趴着的时候突然发现那双套在热斗脚上的长袜子，在脚底却是爪子的形状图案，粉嫩嫩的想让人凑上去掐一把……啊啊，我一定要叫热斗和我CROSS FUSION一次让我摸一下……  
……我发MAIL给ROLL问她们缺席的原因，然后ROLL就回给我说昨天似乎玩得有点过头了，所以今天就把时间好好地让给炎山。……我听不懂ROLL的意思，ROLL看了我眼，小声地和我解释，昨天午餐的时候碰到炎山，结果被狠狠地威胁了一次，“炎山趁着热斗妈妈离开的时候很认真地让我们适可而止了呢，”ROLL叹口气，“你真应该看看炎山生气的样子，像他那样平日不温不火的个性，一旦到了极限就算说句‘今天天气真好’也感觉压迫力十足啊……”  
……那也是你们闹得太过分吧……|||我想着然后看见炎山从红木桌后站起来对了对时间然后问道“午饭要吃什么”，热斗继续趴在地毯上摇头晃脑地报了些菜名，炎山叹了口气推开门出去了。  
“呐ROCKMAN，记住把今天的事记录下来发MAIL汇报啊~”ROLL很兴奋地叮嘱，我突然意识到也许我应该找个机会向ROLL说明其实我并不适合驻扎内线的工作，“难得那两个人单独混在一起呢，也许会发生什么好玩的事也说不定啊~”……不过我想很显然的现在不是时候……|||  
等我挂掉ROLL的联结看向热斗，才发现他居然就这么百无聊赖地蜷在地毯上睡着了，虽然有中央空调可是什么都不盖就这么睡着的话又会像上次在夏威夷的时候一样发烧了……我试着想叫醒他，不过我被放在炎山的红木桌上，平时我在热斗耳朵边大吼着叫他起床他都会要过好半天才醒过来，更何况现在我和热斗隔着段不算短的距离……  
好在炎山在这个时候挺及时的推门而入，我听到他轻叫着热斗的名字，可惜回答他的是一串很香甜的鼾鸣……||炎山似乎很无奈地叹了气，接着俯下身子挺轻松地把热斗整个抱起来小心翼翼地放在了沙发椅上，然后自己就顺势地坐在沙发边侧头一直盯着挨着他身子睡着的热斗仔细地看着什么，蓝色的眸子里有些我看不透的东西却不知为何吸引住我的视线。我预感到可能会发生某些事，因为我直觉地认为现下房间里的气氛有点，呃，暧昧。结果在我这么胡思乱想的时候，我看见炎山再度地弯了身子，我撑大了眼睛就这么眼睁睁地看着炎山碰到了热斗的唇，很轻很慢地蹭了两下，又突然像感应到什么猛地坐直了身子，我甚至觉得炎山还往我的方向瞟了眼——然后热斗揉着眼睛似乎清醒的样子半撑着起来，“炎山……”可他只来得及说这两个字，我和BLUES便接到了名人先生的电话。  
炎山接听，热斗显然还处在半梦半醒的状态，直接把脑袋凑到炎山边上，在炎山未开口前就向张着嘴似乎震慑于眼前所见的名人先生打了招呼。  
“你们……是在玩什么……IPC要开发宠物养成游戏么……”这是名人先生这次通话中唯一说出的不算废话的废话——因为我当时在想或许来个宠物养成也不错，当然前提是对象为热斗……一样可爱的……——虽然之后名人先生想就这个问题继续追问下去，不过被炎山不客气地切断了。  
调查，名人先生说在碰到情况前可以暂时的按兵不动。地点在城市供电局以前的工作区——他用在一星期前刚刚搬到新的街区，只是资料还有一部分留在原来的主电脑里未导出。保安偶然的发现应该紧锁的门锁松脱，在调查的时候遭遇不明袭击，此后官方人员想要登入主电脑都因显示“非官方”而无法做进一步确认。  
于是这个就是工作了，我看见热斗恢复精神跳下沙发活动筋骨，我估摸着他大概已经忘了自己穿成什么样子炎山走过来拿起热斗的PET，我始终觉得他在看着我——看他的样子好像不想让我告诉热斗刚才他做了什么足以让ROLL和美露偷笑半天的事，于是我回给他一个肌肉僵硬的笑，他便没再看我，把PET扔给了热斗。  
热斗似乎憋坏了，很显然这个工作是强心剂，甚至于在炎山提醒他难道想穿着这套出去被人围观都被一脸兴奋的热斗迫不及待推出门彻底的忽略。  
我们进入工作区之后便分开行动，我和BLUES被PLUG-IN去解决那只老显示输入错误的主电脑，可是根本没有出现异常，用NS的权力可以不用身份验证就能登录，输入电力局提供的官方ID和密码也未有“非官方”字样出现。  
当我们这么报告给炎山和热斗的时候，炎山皱起了眉，然后在第二层主控室里的热斗很失望地坐在了地上。我看见那双原本粉嫩嫩的脚爪图案已经被热斗不知节制地踩得像两团黑煤，心里惋惜地叹了气。  
查不到什么所以收兵回家，正当热斗不甘心地念叨着延楼梯下来的时候，我忽然的窗口里看到一团黑色的东西在热斗背后闪过，我头皮一麻本能地觉得不好，但炎山的反应还是比我快许多，在因为我的叫声热斗疑惑地转身去看的瞬间，我只觉得眼前被什么东西遮住迅速地划开，然后我明白过来是炎山推了热斗一把，他用两个摔在一楼的门厅那儿，几乎同时的，大门外涌进很多的特警，迅速地朝还立在楼梯口的黑影追过去。最后我看见了莱卡，他朝着摔作一团的炎山和热斗挑了挑眉，用一贯的冷冰冰的口气说道，“什么时候NET SAVIOR居然穿成了小丑？”  
……矛头似乎是热斗……

[2008/01/14] 完全的搞不懂她们啊……||  
昨天事件最后的收尾让每个人措手不及。  
莱卡把炎山和热斗带上官方的汽车开到了科学省。爸爸看见他儿子穿得如此几乎呆立当场，然后结结巴巴地问了句“热斗……你，刚才在参加学园祭么……？”  
不过很显然比起这个对于莱卡突然从美国[他原来被派去那儿协助政府调查某些事件……热斗曾经和我打赌说莱卡不被困个两三年就不会被放回来]飞回来并且还带着大批特警杀进战局的事，热斗更在意，难得地没有理会莱卡说他穿得像个小丑的话←其实我根本在怀疑热斗当时摔得七昏八素压根没听见，追着莱卡让他说明整个事件。炎山一直沉默着一脸凝重的样子跟在后面。  
会议室里已经坐满了包括名人先生在内的十余名官方人员。我觉得他用对热斗的穿着很不满，甚至于有几个还用极不友善的目光朝着热斗看，炎山和莱卡有意无意地把热斗夹在中间，多多少少缓解了热斗的局促。我感激地看了BLUES和SEARCHMAN一眼，他们两个笑笑便把视线转开去。  
似乎是有一个新的反网络管制的组织建立起来的样子。和之前大大小小建立过的雷同组织不同的是他们所采取的方式更为直接——干掉NET SAVIOR。这就足以解释那起在蛇馆的事件和刚刚在供电局所碰到的境况。炎山的分析没有错，只是没有想到敌方的背景。不过我觉得炎山也大致猜到了八九，因为在场的三个NS只有热斗露出大惊失色的神情。  
这个名字只有一个不明不白的字母“D”的组织势气涉及到全球的十多个主要国家。而且很有可能那些组织人员有不少还是通缉在案的犯人，从首脑到基层似乎都有自己的手段。在未明对方确切目的为何之前，政府内部通过国际间的交流会议决定暂时的按兵不动，并采取必要的措施以保障NET SAVIORS的安全——把活动中的NS分成各个小分队，3人一组集体行动，以减少风险。  
……这就是莱卡为什么又从美国调回来的原因……热斗和炎山，以及回归的莱卡编在一起，我听到热斗轻轻地嘀咕了一声，估计在纠结和两个闷骚的组队，不过我没觉得有什么不好，炎山和莱卡都是很优秀的操纵者且经验丰富，热斗和他们在一起行动的话说不定可以稍稍改改毛毛燥燥的个性。  
——于是今天在炎山办公室驻扎的除了热斗和ANETTA外，又多了个莱卡。  
那套虎虎装被妈妈塞进了洗衣机，今天早上出门的时候我还看见妈妈对着那两团怎么也搓不干净的爪子伤脑筋。热斗用抱怨的语气问ANETTA昨天她为什么跑了没影，ANETTA嘿嘿笑着回答说她和美露两人跑出去研究课题了，至于是什么课题她却不肯说。  
晚上的时候我接到ROLL的MAIL，我顺便地问了她和ANETTA研究的课题，结果她咯咯地笑个不停。  
“也没什么啦，只是有ANETTA在的话，比起ROCKMAN你来，可以提供更加详细的汇报了呢~”  
——这下她不明说我也知道是什么……不过似乎能够从内线这个身份解脱我倒有点松了口气。  
“而且现在又出现一个可以当情敌的强有力的对手呢~一定会更加好玩呢~~”  
……我叹气，我完全不认为莱卡有那份心思啊……而且为什么对于把事件复杂化的人物的出现她可以看起来很期待的样子……— —|||  
……我完全的搞不懂她们啊……||

[2008/1/16] ……名人先生一定很高兴吧……我想……  
名人先生似乎对前天他提的有关“IPC开发的新的宠物养成游戏”的事很有兴趣。今天专程的打电话过来煞有介事地许多询问发售日期——但因为，呃，炎山让BLUES屏蔽了他的这些奇怪骚扰，因为没法地打到我这儿来了……  
他这么问的时候还顺带着问了什么时候播放广告宣传……以及……  
“广告模特是热斗？”  
……然后便开始计划要拿到宣传海报……|||  
热斗一脸“我不知道该怎么说啊”的悲惨表情听名人先生喋喋不休，我觉得如果IPC真的有意向出养成游戏的话说不定策划人选可以拜托名人先生担当，因为名人先生很明显的是这类游戏的老玩家，说话间就基本打好了游戏框架……||  
“最后……有成人版么？”名人先生怀着希望问，然后被直走过来似乎青筋在跳动的炎山一把夺过PET关掉了连接。  
世界安静了……我无奈地叹了口气。  
一直低头捧着全英文的文件纸在看着的莱卡抬起头，冷冰冰地开口，“宠物养成。”  
这个是问句，只是被他压成了陈述句……  
热斗向莱卡解释纯属误会，然后ANETTA插进来说其实这个主意也不错。  
“而且宠物以人的形态出现也是个亮点啊~~”ANETTA似乎很兴奋，“热斗的虎虎装很可爱啊~~”  
热斗立马戒备地看着她，我注意到室内的其他人都在盯着热斗看……我突然觉得很有可能热斗又要被卷进奇怪的事件里搅和了……而且悲哀的是我还次次都无法阻止……||||  
……虽然不可否认我的确同意ANETTA和名人先生的观点……  
房间里陷入一段沉默时间。  
“成人版。”最后莱卡又说了句莫明其妙的话，重新低头读文件。  
ANETTA愉悦地笑得挺开心。  
然后今天晚上，IPC的官网上，计划推出游戏策划里还真的出现了“宠物养成”字样。  
……名人先生一定很高兴吧……我想……

[2008/1/17] “我只觉得你适合，除你之外的别人都不行。”  
今天到达IPC的时候很惊讶地看见了美露，立在炎山的红木桌前，似乎刚刚和炎山在商讨什么。  
美露见到热斗很兴奋地说她被聘为IPC的游戏策划，负责帮助开发新游戏。  
“游戏策划？”热斗不解地重复，我告诉他昨天刚刚在IPC官网上公布的宠物养成游戏，而美露似乎是开发这款游戏的人员。  
热斗厥起了眉，“……昨天名人先生说了很久的那个……宠物养成的游戏么？”  
炎山点了头，因为觉得“人型的宠物养成”这个想法很新奇所以决定尝试一下。  
“而且热斗，游戏里的所有宠物设计都是以你为原型的哟~”美露补充说明，一边咯咯笑个不停，“我还是觉得，不让热斗你穿着虎虎装做点什么实在是太可惜了~~”  
热斗明显呆了一下，然后猛地扑到炎山的桌子前面瞪圆了眼睛，“我没有同意啊！！”他扯大嗓门对着两个人吼，“不许把我的照片做成CG放进游戏里啊！！”  
“……热斗，我只是说以你为原型而已啊，又没有让你在游戏里露脸。”美露一脸无奈地表情，“拜托好好理解一下别人说的话啊……”  
我叹气……虽然刚刚看到消息的时候的确想到了热斗，不过我当然知道就算IPC的现任副总裁与热斗哥俩好而且说不定还会有更进一步发展，依热斗的个性也绝对不会同意用他的照片制作CG……而且的而且，涉及肖像权之类的事，最重要的，我想炎山大概也会尊重热斗的意见——但是不管怎样，我决定等游戏完成以后还是要找BLUES让他弄份底档给我玩……— —  
热斗松了口气，又恢复精神让美露和炎山加油，刚想走开的时候被炎山叫住。  
——“热斗，我希望由你来做这款游戏的代言人。”  
炎山这么说，我觉得热斗似乎被这个要求吓坏了，可是在他得以反应过来拒绝前炎山开了价，“IPC会支付丰厚的报酬，而这些会直接折算在……”炎山顿了一下，抬头对着傻掉的热斗比了个“六”。  
意思就是热斗的一切所得会算在他的那个60亿里……  
我看到热斗露出踌躇的表情，眉毛都纠在一起打了结，可是很明显的热斗并不认为用这样的方式赚外快是个好主意。  
美露在边上怂恿，我倒觉得她别有用心，而且IPC突然推出这个游戏企划和美露成为这款游戏的策划员这两件事肯定有联系……— —||，自从发现美露和ROLL有特殊兴趣之后我就很神经质地老觉得她们干什么事动机都不单纯……|||  
热斗挠着脑袋有点伤脑筋的样子，“为什么要是我啊……明明还有那么多……”最后几个字听起来像是不满的嘀咕，被热斗吞掉了。  
可这次回答他的是炎山。  
“我只觉得你适合，除你之外的别人都不行。”  
他这以说，我觉得似乎炎山别有深意，因为他说这话的时候一直盯着热斗，我看见美露在笑，于是的于是我也开始思考这句话的用意，可无论我怎么想，都会想到妈妈经常在晚上看的八点档剧——似乎是男主角经常说的话啊……  
我被这个想法吓了一跳，我偷偷地转向热斗，他似乎也被炎山说的话震住了，一眨不眨地回视着炎山，又猛地像清醒过来一样把他的大眼睛胡乱溜了好几圈。  
“嗯……好吧，我试试看好了……既然炎山你这么说了……”热斗挠了挠后脑勺，露出招牌笑容来，“难得你有事拜托我，那我就勉为其难地帮你一下~交给能干的光热斗吧！”  
没神经是热斗的特色……我叹了口气，然后看到在场的所有NAVI和操纵者都露出无奈的神情，炎山也没例外，我猜他也快被热斗的迟钝打败了。……只有莱卡仍然面无表情地看他那总也看不光的全英文件，一点都没有表现出有兴趣的样子。  
美露马上便欢天喜地的跑到广告策划部去策划宣传广告构思了，似乎一切都已经在热斗答应之前做好了准备。  
嗯，总之，这并不是坏事。

[2008/1/19] IPC的效率真不是盖的  
今天我看见了宠物养成游戏的CG。  
IPC的效率真不是盖的。游戏开场画面及前半的程式已经大致写完了。  
因为是按热斗虎装为原型，所以游戏里的每个宠物都只有动物耳朵，爪子及尾巴，其他部分全是人类的型态。在刚开始游戏的时候玩家可以选择宠物的动物属性——我甚至还看到了“鲛”类，呃……应该说动物种类相当齐全，之后便可以选择宠物的动物化颜色，和人型状态的色系，连五官都可以根据各人爱好自由选择。  
选完之后系统会自主生成宠物的性格，玩家要通过与宠物的相处慢慢摸索出宠物的喜好，这个也是游戏的主要特点。  
美露还说，关于宠物的伴侣好像还设有“和同伴的宠物联机成为伴侣”以及“和主人成为誓约者”两种，无论是大家一起玩还是单机都适用。  
听起来似乎很好玩的样子，我看到炎山今天很长时间都对着那个游戏的模拟机试玩，一脸专心便心痒得不得了。如果要是我玩的话，宠物设定一定要设得越接近热斗越好~~

[2008/01/25] “你穿成宠物的样子除了宠物之外还想干什么”  
广告的构想已经出来了。热斗在看到文件纸的时候指着上面的“主人”问，“这个是什么。”美露一脸兴奋地说，就是在广告里扮演热斗主人的人，然后咯咯笑个不停。  
我本能地觉得不好，热斗又问，“谁是主人？”，我便看见坐在总裁椅里的炎山低低地答了句，“是我。”  
……果然，IPC广告部，不，美露是不会放过炎山这么大个的金字招牌的。  
然后热斗猛地跳起来冲到炎山的红木桌前用力地吼，“你没告诉我你也要参加啊！”……他大概想起之前的那次，明明很辛苦地在自然保护公园晒了一天的太阳还和那个养着狮子的动物饲养员干了一架结果忙到最后广告里却只有从头坐到尾的炎山的镜头的事。热斗为此沮丧了好多天啊……连我都不知道该说什么的程度。  
炎山支着脑袋一样在看广告企划，平平淡淡地回了一句：“游戏的主题便是主人与宠物的默契，所以广告里会出现是正常的。”  
“可是又为什么要是你是主人而我是宠物啊？”热斗仍然大吵大闹，我看见炎山挑了下眉抬起头看了热斗一眼，用一贯的语气说道，“会毁了招牌的。”  
意思就是“你想当伊集院炎山的主人还早了一百年……”  
……我想像了一下热斗变成主人抱着宠物型态却还是寒着脸的炎山对着镜头笑得没心肺……过了会儿甩甩头把这段想像格式化……太恐怖了，不，是诡异啊……||  
BLUES传给我了份广告的企划书，应该是炎山特许的吧。SEARCHMAN表现出很有兴趣的样子，于是我便把企划书摊开来和他一起看。  
看完之后我不得不感叹一下，不愧是由美露作策划的企划书啊……|||  
……把“主人”和“宠物”替换成“炎山”和“热斗”再概括描述……完全可以说成“炎山拉着热斗的手逛街”，“炎山为热斗挑选衣服”，“炎山喂热斗吃点心”，“炎山和热斗感觉极速升温”……以及最后压轴的“炎山给热斗晚安吻”……||  
我悄悄问ROLL这样真的好吗……可是ROLL瞥了我一眼之后还挺中肯地告诫我“不要想歪。”  
“这些事全部都会在游戏里出现啊ROCKMAN，只是刚好碰到了两个关系挺乱的主仆而已。”  
……会出现这样的情况完全是因为你们吧……|||  
我叹口气，然后想到那天炎山说的“我只觉得你适合，除你之外的别人都不行。”……现在想来，估计炎山早就知道会发生这样的事所以干脆地拖了热斗下水啊……  
……可是热斗好像没有注意到，他还在和炎山争论有关谁主谁从的问题，现在正被炎山的一句“你穿成宠物的样子除了宠物之外还想干什么”堵得发慌。  
……也许游戏可以设个隐藏剧情，比如碰到不好的主人，宠物就起义把这个主人T翻掉，这么说的时候ROLL瞪了我一眼……  
……好吧，炎山说得没错，以热斗的现状，想要当他的主人还远远的まだまだ。  
广告开拍日在明天。嗯，回去提醒下热斗让他不要忘了虎虎装。

[2008/01/26] “我的话，就不要紧了吧……”  
又一次见到了热斗的虎虎装。我听见SEARCHMAN说“很可爱啊”觉得比夸我自己还高兴。摄影师为热斗照了几张定型照后交由了NAVI处理，我便看见热斗头上的老虎耳朵和身后的尾巴动了起来，那样子实在是让人忍不住揪住不停转转的耳朵拉两拉~  
今天要拍的片段是内景，主要的镜头是主人把送给宠物的礼物亲手系扎在宠物身上，然后主人摸着很高兴的宠物的脑袋这幕，以及主人给宠物喂食这幕。  
不过因为突出的重点是将“宠物是半人型”这个理念展示出来，所以炎山在最后那个晚安吻的镜头前都不会在镜头前露面。  
我觉得热斗很紧张，导演一喊“开始！”他就像得到号令一样正襟危坐把肩膀耸得老高，所以通常“开始”之后就是一声无奈的“卡”。几番折腾之后，热斗趴在地上嘀嘀咕咕，边上的导演先生则是哇啦哇啦……  
在门外等着推门而入的炎山在重复了数次刚把手搭上把柄便“卡”的行为后无奈地要求直接从进入客厅开始，并且让热斗躺在地毯上背对镜头佯装睡觉的样子，这才总算让进度稍稍拉了点。  
导演先生叮嘱说，在被主人抚摸脑袋的时候要表现出愉悦并且享受的模样，可是热斗很紧张地绷着脸，咋看之下很是凶狠。  
……我觉得导演先生快崩溃了……||  
美露受不了地跑过去让热斗放松，“你盯着炎山，别管镜头。”我听到她这么说，热斗很镇重地点头表示会照做，于是又一次“开始”了。  
我跟着热斗把目光放到炎山身上去，这样做的结果是让热斗在镜头里看起来乖巧地有了宠物的样子，我听到导演小声地说着“很好，很好……”心想总算算是成功了。  
炎山穿着正式的西装，纯黑的质地很明显地匹配了炎山本身原有的气质。优雅并且带有某种我说不出来的气势。就在我这么想的时候我看见炎山单膝跪倒在地毯上，然后取出放在礼品盒里的铃铛，身子一弯就要套在热斗的脖子上——到这里完美无缺……可是当炎山把手向热斗伸出去的时候，一直听话地直直盯着炎山的热斗突然往后狠狠地一缩，连眼睛也紧紧地闭上。  
流畅的段落再一次地“卡”。  
热斗在听到熟悉地“卡”后又睁开眼，似乎意识到什么对着炎山轻轻地说了声“对不起。”  
我低低地唤他，热斗没理我，我看见炎山对着导演说要求休息，拉起热斗坐在边上的沙发上。  
“对不起啊。”热斗还是重复着，有点有气无力。炎山看着他，然后把手搭在热斗的脑袋上，“不是你的错。”他这么回答。  
我想我知道热斗发生了什么事——热斗始终还是对蛇馆那次的事抱有恐惧的，无论是谁在见识过数量吓人的蛇扑过来并且还被其中的一条咬伤差点送命之后都会对蛇这类生物敬谢不敏。可我更觉得热斗在害怕的是那个在服务台笑得温和的人向他伸出沾有使他成为蛇群攻击目标的药水的手。刚才炎山无意识地想要靠近他似乎让热斗产生幻觉了。  
炎山一直看着脸色不好的热斗，我开口问热斗感觉怎么样了，其实我想说的是让热斗停止今天的拍摄，并且让美露改变下企划书。可是如果我这么说的话热斗又一定会逞强。  
“不要勉强。”炎山这么说，他和我想到一块去了，“如果不行的话，让他们改变下企划书，时间还有很多。”  
果然热斗呼啦啦地甩了甩脑袋坚持说自己没事，我看到他在这么说的时候炎山挑起了一边的眉，我觉得炎山应该会阻止他，可炎山最终却只扯了一个算是无奈的微笑，拉住热斗的脑袋贴上热斗的额际。  
“你只要想着是我就好。”  
“炎山……？”  
“我的话，就不要紧了吧……”  
我看见热斗似乎想点点头，可额头与炎山贴在一起，一用力便结结实实地撞了几下。这几下撞得不轻，把炎山都给撞懵了，热斗皱着眉抬头揉了揉额角，却发现手上套着绒布毛手套。然后热斗就挺开心地笑出声来，我看出他多半又觉得不好意思，笑的时候脸蛋红扑扑的。我稍微放了心，至少和炎山在一起让热斗轻松不少。  
原本气氛挺好……  
“所以，你们也应该提升下效率。”冷不丁地却有人插了进来，我被吓了一跳，转过头去看见莱卡站在沙发背后面无表情地看着炎山同热斗，说完这些话后他又回去重新坐在角落里。  
热斗吐了吐舌头，跳下沙发，还顺手地把发着呆的炎山也拉起来，然后跑到导演先生面前示意可以开始，又朝立在原地的炎山挥挥手。  
我发现炎山一直盯着莱卡的方向发了好久的呆，直到热斗跑过来推他他才回过神来。  
接下来又试了两次镜，总算是没出什么大的状况，顺利地完成了送礼物那段。  
只不过在炎山伸手去揉热斗脑袋的时候，热斗低着头没能表现出先前导演先生要求的“愉悦和享受”，可是在看片花后，导演先生却对热斗埋头这段倒挺喜欢。我看见结束后热斗仍然通红的耳朵，觉得说不定他是因为害羞。  
——接着我便想到，对着炎山如果能让热斗这种一根肠子能到底的角色脸红，也许，就说明其实炎山……呃……  
“就快得手了……”美露和ROLL笑得合不拢嘴。  
……— —|||  
不过不管怎样，今天的任务总算是完成了。喂食那幕拍得异常顺利，因为热斗只管吃就行了……吃是热斗的强项……|||  
晚上由炎山送回家的时候，炎山又一次弯下身子送了晚安吻，在热斗明显愣住之后轻轻地笑，“为明天做预练。”  
这么说完就把仍然呆在那儿的热斗撩在原地转身上车。  
我试着叫了声热斗，结果他像醒悟过来一样对着空荡荡的街角用力地吼：  
——“为什么昨天不请我吃饭作今天的预练啊？！”  
……— —|||……热斗……||

[2008/01/27] “头发。”  
热斗已经很习惯穿着虎虎装行动了。昨天拍的片段经过处理传到了BLUES那里。美露一直点着头对其超级满意的样子，她这么夸热斗的时候热斗还挺不好意思地用那个大爪子摸了摸头。  
我注意到之前一直在看着英文文件的莱卡今天很专心地坐在角落里看着这边——他完全是碍于“NS三人组必须一起行动”的命令而不得不跟到摄影棚来。  
今天可以完成内景的拍摄部分，挑选衣服那段只需要热斗一个人套着各种奇怪的衣服给摄影师拍POSE就行了。  
美露和ANETTA两个就又成为服装总监坚持要帮热斗换衣服，不过被热斗轰了出来，我听着热斗强调着“男女授受不亲”和美露争论衣服问题头疼地叹气，最后她们也只有无奈地靠边门边提醒里面的热斗到底如何穿那堆眼花缭乱的部件，末了美露敲敲门问了句，“需要我帮忙拉背后的拉链么？”。  
里面没答声，于是美露又把耳朵贴在了门上，神神秘秘地连ANETTA也忍不住贴了上去。然后门没有预兆地拉开，两个人差点倒进去，我看见热斗拖着衣服探出了半个头，“ROCKMAN……帮我叫声炎山……”他对着我说，一边用另一只手拉了拉往下滑的袖边，我注意到热斗光裸的肩部便猜他一定是够不着背后的拉链想找人帮忙。  
……可是我倒觉得叫炎山不如让美露她们帮手啊……要不让莱卡也可以，反正他今天看起来很空闲的样子……  
“没错没错，太危险了。”ROLL在我边上点着头强调，我虽然理解不了她说的“危险”是指何种但也直觉地同意ROLL的意见。  
然后在大家未达成统一意见的时候——ROLL揪着我不让我跑开，莱卡突然地出现一言不发地推门而入，顺手地把热斗挤进门去，我甚至还来不及反戈一击应，门便关上了。  
……这下在门外偷听的除了原来的两个还加上了我和ROLL……|||  
过不了一会热斗便又出来了，还转身朝仍然面无表情的莱卡道谢，噔噔噔地跑远。  
“……很诡异啊……”莱卡离开后美露凑过来揪了眉，“如果是莱卡的话说不定和炎山平分秋色呢……”一圈人带着一模一样的表情凝重的点头。  
……我不知道该怎么和他们说，其实莱卡没那个意思啊……|||  
虽然听起来是很简单，可是真要做起来还是遇到了许多麻烦。其实大部分算是热斗根本无法适应摄相机的镜头——也许让他平时对着某个电视台的采访他可能会抓着人家喋喋不休个半天还意犹未尽，但是在现下套着在热斗看来十分之丢脸的衣服对着亮晃晃的镜头做这样那样的动作，他多半会觉得……呃，十分之十分之丢脸……||  
于是热斗趁着导演先生宣布休息后，溜出摄影棚很重地叹了气，一边还念叨着“我到底在干什么啊”之类的抱怨。我回答他好歹也是答应了炎山的请求，而且热斗其实也做得不坏。  
我这么说的时候热斗嘟着嘴把身体挂在窗台上晃悠。我想着美露和ROLL都很期待的晚安吻那段似乎会完成得很艰苦，抬头突然发现了SEARCHMAN，在我未来得及打招呼之前，我便看见莱卡拐过墙角往这边走过来。  
“结束了？”即使在说疑问句仍然没有任何面部表情，如果不是现在走廊上只有热斗和莱卡，甚至会认为提出问题的另有其人。可是即使是这样，莱卡还是有种迫力让人忽视不得——明明什么话都不说却奇怪的有更强大的存在感，莱卡也是炎山也是，从某种意义上说算是挺霸势的存在啊……  
——相比之下的话……  
我看了一眼打完招呼便重又扒在窗台上继续晃悠的热斗……  
——……果然还是吵吵闹闹地比较适合他……— —||  
“……还要拍啊……美露说还有外景部分呢……”热斗还是延续着挂在窗台上的动作，这样让他看起来比起站的笔直的莱卡要小上一大截，“不过也没办法，当初是我自己答应的……”  
……没错，从答应ANETTA穿够一天虎虎装开始……就已经被抓住了把柄完全的逃跑不能，只是我始终想不明白美露为什么会突然地插了进来，这里肯定有问题，可是就算拿这个去问ROLL她们估计也不会有什么结果。  
然后我觉得气氛有点奇怪，哪里奇怪我又说不上来。我突然地意识到也许在ROLL和美露她们的熏陶下我也开始变得有点神经质，但有时候我又会想到或许神经敏感也不是件坏事，发现异状的话至少还能够提高警惕。  
就在我胡思乱想的时候，热斗的身体大力地一震，我被他吓了一跳急急忙忙去看他。  
“啊……不好意思，莱卡，你要做什么？”热斗似乎松了口气的样子，可是我看出他还有几分心有余悸。于是我又去看莱卡，发现他还向前伸着手没有收回。  
“头发上面，有东西。”莱卡说这话的时候仍然面无表情，缓缓收回手。  
于是我想我能拼出个大概。  
——热斗果然对“有人把手伸向他的头”这个动作有了心理阴影。  
我有点担忧地望了望呼啦啦甩脑袋想把头上的东西甩下去的热斗，我不想看见热斗总是露出受以惊吓的神情。  
我在热斗胡乱甩动脑袋的间隙里看见吊在他发尾的白色绒团，莱卡似乎挺受不了热斗这种类似于甩干机的打理方式又再度伸出了手——  
然而在莱卡的指尖还未碰到之前，炎山的声音便插了进来。  
“要开始了，进去吧。”我一转头，就又对上了另外张面无表情的脸。  
我听到热斗叫了声炎山之后情绪低迷地和莱卡挥了挥手，一步一个脚印往炎山的方向走去。  
我于是又觉得气氛奇怪起来。我看见炎山虽然看着热斗慢慢地往他那边挪，可是他的视线却明显地越过了热斗的头顶。我当然知道那边站着谁，等到我偷偷地准备回头看看莱卡的时候，炎山又一把拉住了正要往门里进去的热斗。  
“头发。”也只简短地说了这么一句，伸手把粘在热斗发尾的绒毛取下了。  
热斗倒是很没神经地用套着大爪子的手摸了摸脑袋，一溜烟跑进摄影棚里去了，我急忙去看仍站在外面的两个人，却只来得及望见莱卡一言不发地转背走了。

[2008/1/28] “简直就像是在宣战……”  
“ROCKMAN，事情真的大条了啊！！”  
“……”  
ROLL已经不止一次在我耳边尖叫了……昨天晚上我想着也许把白天的事告诉ROLL她们说不定就能帮我想明白我老觉得挺奇怪的感觉到底是怎么回事……结果我一说完他们几个就全部严肃地沉默下来。  
“……糟了，如果莱卡也来插一脚的话……”  
“……事情就复杂了……”  
……我多少听懂一点他们的意思，只是挺纳闷明明之前不确定的时候一个个都很期待的样子，为什么真的到了这个局面她们却个个开始伤起了脑筋。  
“……难道ROCKMAN你很期望发展成现在这个样子么？”ANETTA极严肃地问我，我忙不跌地摇头——可以的话我也不希望炎山插进来……— —|||  
“简直就像是在宣战……”美露很认真的喃喃自语。  
……他们现在在讨论有关于莱卡摸头未遂而炎山又当着人家未得手的面轻松得逞的话题，我转开脑袋望着正手牵着手从摄像机前悠然走过的热斗和炎山，然后微乎其微地叹气……干脆溜到BLUES的PET里看他们拍广告。  
依旧是只有热斗一个人在镜头前晃，炎山只露脸到鼻尖以下，却是任谁看了都会认出是IPC现任副总裁。我又看见炎山的笑，虽然看不见他的表情可我就确定了他是在笑，而且一定是满满的无奈和宠腻。  
我又猛然想起那次热斗在蛇馆里被咬伤后问的话，热斗不提起我也差点就忘了……— —||现在这样想起来倒是件折磨人的事，因为我猜问哪边都不会得到答案……|||  
明天的拍摄场地貌似在游乐园里，IPC已经事先包下了NAVI游乐园的所有场地，在今天游乐园的官网上就打出了“明日休业”的字眼，于是我不得不再叹一下IPC的效率实在是太厉害了……

[2008/1/29] “呐……ROCKMAN……”  
不知道炎山是怎么同玛丽老师说的，对于昨天翘了一天的课的事玛丽老师居然没有提起。不过对于大家的“在拍IPC的广告好厉害啊”之类的感叹，热斗对着我大大地叹气。  
美露说游乐园的部分需要夜景，所以时间被捱在了晚上。内容似乎就是玩转游乐园。不过热斗好像完全的高兴不起来。  
我试着问了问热斗，不料热斗紧抓着PET很认真地跟我提了个要求。  
——“ROCKMAN……你送个晚安吻给我。”  
— —||有一瞬间我怀疑是我的外部接受器出了故障，返身准备查检修复的时候又听到热斗的催促……于是我彻底懵了。  
“……晚安吻……可是还没到晚上啊……”嘴巴有点拐不来弯，虽然我的确是说过“如果必要的话我也可以每天送晚安吻……”可是那个时候热斗不是拒绝了么……  
“才不要管那么多，呐ROCKMAN……这里，这里……”热斗把PET举高，指着包着头巾的前额，这样在我的视野里就看不清别的什么了。  
我犹豫了一下，还是探出身子对着我的标志碰了显示屏。  
沉默。  
“……完了么？”热斗把一小半的眼睛挤进我的视窗内，我看见他的眉毛揪起了一个角。  
“……完了。”我老老实实地点头。  
“……什么啊，一点感觉都没有啊……”热斗挠了挠脑袋，好像挺失望地说道。  
……我不知道热斗在想什么，事实上我觉得我做这个动作也是挺盲目的。  
“热斗……”我开口想问问他，虽然热斗时常会有奇怪到我的计算之外的主意冒出来，不过我显然不认为无缘无故让我送晚安吻会是一时心血来潮的产物。  
……这么说起来的话……我瞄了眼前面跳出的搜索屏幕上显示的“炎山”，再看了眼顾自出神像在烦恼着什么的热斗。  
——在程式的记录数据库里打入关键词“晚安吻”的话，就会跳出炎山几次送晚安吻的日志。  
……我不明白了……我直觉地认为这事有关系，或者就是炎山的晚安吻又引发了什么奇怪的麻烦。  
“呐……ROCKMAN……”最后也就莫明其妙地欲言又止，没下文了……  
放学的时候炎山开车来接人，ANETTA，美露还有莱卡也都挤上了车。晚餐是在美露推荐的一家很好吃搂美景馆解决的。等到我和BLUES开着车朝着NAVI游乐园的方向开去时，天已经完全黑下来了。  
我终于了解为什么要在晚上开拍了，NAVI游乐园的所有游乐项目都点上了霓彩灯后，场景和气氛不用后期的处理就已经完全地充斥于镜头前了。  
热斗还是虎虎装，不过因为是在室外所以套上了厚厚的大衣，导演先生和其他的工作人员在架设器械，现场忙碌，可是貌似没有人过来告诉热斗待会儿要怎么做。  
“热斗只要像平常一样该干什么就干什么~~”就连美露也只说了这句话和ANETTA两个人跑远玩免费游乐园去了。  
BLUES和我则被委托“用录制系统把今晚的一切录制下来”供后期人员截选片段。  
我刚刚在调试系统的时候热斗却呼啦啦地跑远停在莱卡的边上。  
“莱卡，我有事要拜托你。”  
虽然觉得有点奇怪热斗会有什么事要找到莱卡，不过我正忙着和BLUES两个人研究外联接入的问题，我看见莱卡转过头来对着热斗，便重新低头做我的事，直到——  
“你送个晚安吻给我吧。”  
“嗞嗞……”我和BLUES手中的连接线同时短路……  
……我甚至都不想回头确认到底发生了什么事了……— —|||我只看见正对着我的BLUES直起身和我平视，手里还捏着半截烧坏的连接线。  
可惜他戴着墨镜，我相信拜其所赐即使BLUES真的露出点其他表情也没人能够感觉到。  
于是我念叨着不是吧不是吧僵硬地转回窗口。看见莱卡和BLUES有一拼的无表情脸。  
“……”莱卡保持沉默。  
“呐莱卡，拜托你了。”没得到回应的热斗又说了次，随后凑上去指了指额心，“就一下，这里就好。”  
我想起之前热斗也让我做过同样的事，突然觉得迷茫。  
很显然热斗像是想要确认什么事，也许和炎山的晚安吻有关。大概热斗又想到了什么奇怪的主意，只是他不肯说，于是拿身边的人当实验用白鼠，一个一个在他额头上敲章。  
我这么想的时候热斗歪了歪头，呼出的白气在他脸蛋边飘了半个圈。“莱卡……？”似乎是对于莱卡的沉默很是不解。  
……对别人莫明其妙地提出这种要求，有这样的反应也很正常吧……  
……也许应该让热斗适可而止……毕竟晚安吻的话，在这里不太好用啊……  
所幸在我开口前热斗便意识到什么，用大爪子摸了摸头挤出个没心没肺的笑。  
……  
BLUES重又把注意力集中到手上烧毁的连接线上了……虽然对事情的发展有点措手不及但也至少没太偏谱，我听见美露和ANETTA的声音从后边传过来居然觉得松了口气……连我自己都不清楚之前在紧张什么。  
……可是，就在我认为事情结束的时候，原本没动静的莱卡突然伸出手把别过脑袋和美露她们打招呼的热斗重又转了回去。  
然后……  
“嗞嗞……”BLUES似乎烧掉了第二根连接线。  
……如果说在被美露她们熏陶之前我见炎山送的晚安吻无比正常的话，那在受到美露她们的影响而变得神经质的现在，莱卡所谓的晚安吻就是粒原子弹……  
……虽然，的确还是建立在晚安吻的基础上……  
只不过，莱卡擅自把目标换到了热斗的脸颊上而已。  
……真的是“而已”啊！！！  
我拼命地说服自己，可是……我转头看了看BLUS手中烧掉的连接线，事实上也明了这种行为被称为典型的驼鸟心态。  
热斗被吓得不轻，莱卡放开他的时候他还没反应过来似的半张着嘴目光茫然，脸颊却赤彤彤的红的不自然。  
莱卡倒是一派轻松的模样，直起身子仍然面无表情，没得到回应似乎也不在意，就这么转了个背轻飘飘地走了……  
——说不定还真被美露她们猜对了，莱卡真的也算一个威胁……对炎山来说……  
我看着仍然缓不过来的热斗觉得事态严重。……具体点说的话，像是某种大难临头却不得不面对的类似于认命的无奈感……|||  
只是事情的发展还是超出我的预想。  
……因为我无意间瞥到在BLUES身后电子窗口里，呃，面无表情的炎山。  
“……炎山……少爷……”BLUES吭了声，然后被炎山打断了。  
“要开始了，让热斗到集合点来。”也只说了一句，又望了望我和BLUES，连接中断了。  
我只是有一点点预料可能大事不妙……在我想完这句话后的下一秒，我收到了ROLL的MAIL，只有三个字：  
——“是宣战！！”  
我想我应该仔细想想究竟热斗身上有什么吸引了炎山跟莱卡……可是在晚上开例会在我无比严肃地提出这个问题的时候，只有ROLL回了我一句，“ROCKMAN，喜欢一个人是不会有理由的。”听着好像很废解……|||  
晚上的拍摄很成功，奇怪的是我再也没见到莱卡。  
只是最后电力系统出了故障不得不中止拍摄，热斗在工作人员抢修时待在炎山的车里睡着了，等到要开始拍子也没有醒过来。  
炎山阻止了所有人吵醒热斗，然后和监督以及导演说了什么之后，我看见几乎整个剧组都围在了炎山的车前。不明白要做什么，所以我老老实实地和BLUES站在角落里，看着炎山在另一边打开车门，挨到热斗边上。  
然后。  
没有比这一幕更熟悉了，见过很多次的晚安吻。炎山呼出的白气把热斗的头发吻地一动一动，在镜头里，炎山的脑袋挡住了照在热斗脸上的光，最后连热斗的脸也盖住了。  
我想起之前让ROLL和美露期待不已以及让热斗万分之不解的广告策划书，说不定连炎山都觉得这幕如果在热斗清醒状态下完成的难度系数过大所以才刚好利用了热斗睡着这一机会把最后幕给了结了。  
不过ROLL和美露还是想的比我多。  
——“是应战吧。”ROLL这么说，之后瞟了我一眼，“不要担心ROCKMAN，我和美露这次支持的是炎山。”  
……呃，你们似乎误会了什么哟……— —|||

[2008/1/31] “喂，那个是什么？”  
于是今天晚上大家约在IPC公司顶层的总裁办公室看新鲜出炉的广告。  
自从那天热斗一觉好眠到第二天清早，突然意识到不是还有镜头没拍可是为什么睁眼就睡在了自家窝里而抓着我……我用“广告已经完满结束”搪塞过去之后，负罪感让我越来越抬不起头来。  
热斗很紧张地翻到企划的最后指着“晚安吻”那段神经兮兮地问我这段不拍了么的时候，我模糊地想起那晚炎山完成这段拍摄后对着镜头做出的噤声动作。原意其实也不过是让大家尽量不要吵醒热斗，可是他挂在嘴角那抹奇怪的笑又让我伤了番脑筋……直到昨天ROLL很兴奋地和我说，导演十分满意炎山的噤声动作……于是的于是到最后这段也没切。  
——意思就是正片上见。  
我便能想像出今晚的局面。  
游戏LOGO和制作厂商的名单出现时，我悄悄瞄了眼热斗。他正抱着沙发上的靠垫神色紧张地盯着屏幕，边上是看不出情绪的妈妈以及ANETTA她们，炎山叠着手仍然死守着他的总裁位，莱卡则站在更远一点的柜子边上。  
送礼物，手拉手逛街，摆POSE，喂食，之后是游乐园。  
然后热斗睡着的样子出现在屏幕里，炎山的手抹过粘在他颊上的发丝缓缓地俯下身来。摄影角度很狡猾，明明看见吻上去了，却偏偏没有细致地让你看出到底是碰了哪里……这比直接了当拍出来更让人觉得不过瘾。  
镜头里的炎山转过来，那个让导演先生宁可把一大堆工作人员的名字挤在一起也不愿删节的噤声动作。比任何镜头都更为震撼的存在。我把他归结为炎山本身的原因，但我总觉得炎山的笑还是有点奇怪……我觉得用“坏笑”形容更恰当一点可又觉得似乎变得更奇怪了。  
然后炎山伸手往镜头处一盖，广告结束了。  
美露十分满意的点着头，热斗盯着黑成一片的屏幕，突然堵气一般转向喝着红茶的炎山。  
“喂，那个是什么？”  
“晚安吻。给你的计划书里应该有写。”  
“为什么……”  
我忍不住瞄了眼热斗，眉架都揪到一起了。  
“因为麻烦。”炎山的回答不温不火，打断热斗的话却干脆。  
“我问为什么！”  
“时间很宝贵。速战速决比较好。”  
然后热斗抱着靠垫气鼓鼓地猛地站起来，一屋子的人被他吓了跳，之后看见热斗用力地把靠垫扔到喝着红茶的人身上，后者虽然没被砸着，但也终于坐直了身子看向热斗。  
“我问你最后的那个镜头是怎么回事！！”热斗急地跳脚，“我就知道肯定是这样！！凭什么你就一个镜头就把所有的风头都抢去了？！”  
呆——  
……原来是因为这个么……||我无奈地叹气，看着炎山一脸抽搐的表情就知道大家全往同一个方向理解了。原本以为热斗在意的是那个趁他睡着而偷拍的晚安吻，结果没想到热斗在为抢眼球的事大吵大闹。  
……嘛，反正热斗在广告里也很可爱嘛……


	3. Chapter 3

[2008/02/01] “……ROCKMAN，一点都不好笑。”  
托那则广告的福，订于2月3日开卖的宠物养成游戏据说在预定这一块便出现脱销的情况，而作为广告主角二人组，也必须作为代言者出现在预售会场。据说是为了拉人气，不过美露说，也算是服务大众。  
“啊……什么时候我才能脱下这套衣服……答应ANETTA的期限早超了好几倍了吧……”热斗无精打采地缩在地毯上，苦着脸喋喋不休。  
“呐热斗，来算一下吧，现在的时间比起ANETTA要求的时间，一共多了几倍。”  
热斗瞪了我一眼，“……ROCKMAN，一点都不好笑。”  
……我没开玩笑，我只是纯粹地在担心下次的月考……— —|||，我在想是不是应该再拜托下炎山让他帮忙给热斗补补课的，可是炎山最近忙的厉害，就算24小时待在IPC顶楼，一天也见不上几分钟。  
妈妈不顾热斗的抗议从BLUES那边COPY了份广告的副件，并且以[有什么关系，难得热斗拍了广告呢]为由，每天晚上都要看上好几遍，末了还会神秘兮兮地转过脸一直盯着热斗的脸很久。  
这个目光很熟悉，热斗曾经和我抱怨过最近老是有人盯着他，眼神怪怪的……连美露和玛利老师都一样。其实这个应该算是看过那通广告后所有人的通病——不管怎么样，敝开晚安吻不说，那个刁钻的拍摄角度无疑吊起来更多的好奇心，关于炎山到底碰到了热斗哪里。有好几次我都看见ROLL和美露在认真地研究广告母带，然后拿出神的眼睛盯着热斗的侧脸看。  
“啊啊~~如果当时热斗醒着就可以直接问他了嘛~~”  
ROLL对着我吼，很烦恼地揪着头发。我建议她可以去找炎山问问看，她突然站起来，霍地拽住我的手，盯了我老半晌，吐出几个字：“会被DELETE的，ROCKMAN。”  
……呃……|||

[2008/02/02] 呃，真是认真到毛骨悚然的家伙……||  
计划有撞车。  
今天名人先生来了MAIL，说明天要炎山，热斗以及莱卡回科学省一趟作例行检测。例行检测很重要，毕竟CROSS FUSION还处于初步的研发阶段，对技术的开发与应用，全新的领域里还存有许多的未知，所以，为了降低风险，也为了能掌控第一手资料，例行检测是有必要的。  
……可是明天要忙着下午的游戏初发售得忙上好半天，于是爸爸说，大家就一大早地过去先检测了再说。  
嗯……还有件事情也不得不提一下……  
热斗好几天都因为广告的事顺理成章赖掉了作业，我真的很担心下次的段考，那天我好像无意间向SEARCHMAN抱怨了几句，没想到今天莱卡主动送上门要给热斗补习功课。  
……完全意料外的客人，连听到补习要跑的热斗也惊地从床上翻起来，然后蹬蹬蹬地跑下楼看见了气定神闲坐在客厅里的莱卡。  
被抓了个现行……于是在莱卡无形的压迫之下，热斗苦着脸开始痛苦的补习时间。  
莱卡倒是很大方地指着课本从头开始讲，目光一刻也没从书上离开过，可是每当热斗忍不住瞄向他完全开小差的时候都会适时的问句“有问题么”把热斗惊的摇摇头又重新转回去。  
我看见热斗揪着眉嘀咕着好奇怪啊偷瞄着莱卡，我转着看看立在一边一声不吭的SEARCHMAN，突然有种大事不妙的预感……  
于是奇怪的气氛延续到热斗拿起笔补着作业的时候。隔着茶几端着茶杯却一口也没喝，莱卡好像一直在盯着热斗的头顶走神的样子，不过以前热斗倒是说过“别看莱卡好像站在那里在发呆，可是真的有在思考什么呢……虽然这样也不错啦，不过真的挺奇怪。”  
在我这么想的时候一直未动的莱卡突然放下茶杯然后开口叫了低着头算题的热斗的名字。  
热斗抬头，我只见到热斗抬头，因为下一秒他的脸被莱卡挡住了，我看见热斗握住笔的手倏然僵硬，等到我再能见到他的脸，一边的SEARCHMAN开口没头没及地说了句“不是这里。”  
“这样……”莱卡轻应了声，趁着热斗呆滞的时候一把把热斗拖倒在地上。  
“喂你——”热斗反应过来直起身想说什么，伸出的手被莱卡压在边上，在我还没反应过来的时候，莱卡压低身体，我只来得及看见莱卡覆住了热斗的嘴，脑袋里轰一声炸得把我完完全全傻在原地。  
“就是这里了……”我僵硬地回过头去看出声的SEARCHMAN，后者转过来对着我笑，大概是我的表情吓到他了，他挺不好意思地把手中的虚拟框摊开来给我看。  
……屏幕里是莱卡……咳，热斗的画面，我突然觉得这情景有点眼熟……又猛地想起来……没错，像是那幕晚安吻的翻版，一样的角度，一样的动作，只是原本是炎山的位置变成了莱卡。  
在SEARCHMAN向我解释其实只是想弄清楚那个晚安吻的着力点的当儿，莱卡已经重新坐直了身子，顺便把明显吓呆的热斗从地上拖起来。  
“……喂莱卡……”  
“……是这里。”莱卡打断热斗的话，伸出手指点了点热斗的唇，“广告里趁你睡着而偷拍的晚安吻，在这里。”  
“那……”  
“我只是为了搞清楚这件事。”  
“为什么……”  
“……一直对着广告研究都没结果，就想试验看看。”  
“……哈？”热斗一脸傻掉的神情。  
我摇头……再摇头，那个角度的拍摄的确吊了很多人的胃口，可是就算再怎么想知道答案，大家也都仅此于把录像带看N遍，至于想到直接抓当事人做实验的……眼前这个倒是头一人，不，应该也就仅此一人了……  
呃，真是认真到毛骨悚然的家伙……||莱卡他……  
然后莱卡起身告辞，我看着热斗把他送出门外，转过身来的时候用手摸着唇，投入地想着什么，连我叫他也没听见。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/2/3] ——没错没错……比起这个，他们两个才是本世纪最大的难题BOSS……  
我觉得热斗有点奇怪。事实上昨天开始我就有这个感觉……不过我当时想的是如果是我碰到这种突然被KISS的事我可能也会和热斗一样发上一天呆。  
早上炎山开车来接人的时候热斗甚至盯着帮他打开车门的炎山呆了很久。  
“怎么了？”炎山这么问，热斗就摇摇头赶紧调过脑袋。  
这样的情况今天发生很多次，先前几次之后炎山便不再开口问什么……原本两人的气氛挺奇怪……可是到达科学省见到莱卡后，热斗却总是有意无意死粘着炎山，于是这两人的相处模式又稍稍恢复了点。  
不过我能看出来炎山对于热斗异常行为已经了解了大概。热斗很明显的排他不用想也能明白问题出在谁身上……只是偏偏炎山和莱卡从缄默这一角度来讲还相像地七七八八……所以当明人先生开口询问热斗有关于那则广告的事的时候，被炎山推得一干二净迅速进入主题连叉边的余地都没留下。  
例行检测所有的环节里，热斗最喜欢的就是实体模拟作战。在虚拟的INDEMATIONAL AREA里和炎山与莱卡相互配合，达成所指定的任务。  
比起和其他NAVI真刀实枪的干上一场……以收集数据为主要目的的模拟作战危险等级几乎被降到了0……况且每次还有炎山他们救场，就算热斗一个劲地冲在前头我也不用太担心。  
这次的任务一如即往地轻松解决。热斗对着我坚起拇指咧开嘴，在我想要回应他的时候突然响起了科学研究院的警报声。  
“什么事……”热斗的声音淹没在随之而来一连串刺耳的系统ERROR提示音里，我转头看见爸爸一脸紧张地回头和工作人员说着什么，接着自己扑到操作台前迅速地敲击键盘。我试着想联结外部主处理器，请求一直处于拒绝状态，BLUES和SEARCHMAN那边的情况也一样。  
然后陆陆续续地爆炸声与玻璃碎地的爆响传过来。耳边一片混乱，名人先生的声音也受了影响断断续续。操作室里因为接连的ERROR已经乱成一团，INDEMATIONAL AREA也被系统锁定无法撤销，更加糟糕的是，似乎有病毒入侵了主电脑。于此同时，原本CLEAR的空间里升成了之前设定好的病毒粒子。  
我提醒热斗避开从头顶来的攻击，热斗抱怨了几下，换上宽剑，转身冲进了病毒堆里。我注意到炎山和莱卡跑过来把热斗夹在中间，突然想起来名人先生之前强调好多次的“相互配合”，热斗每次最喜欢做的事就是“不管前面有什么，先刷刷刷地冲到最前头从第一排开始砍……完全不顾身后有什么变故总之一路冲到底，再转个身冲回来”[名人先生语]，所以基本上善后的事情就交给了炎山和莱卡……有时候热斗冲的太快，炎山和莱卡就只有一人殿后另一个追着热斗帮他消灭背后军……  
从某种意义上来讲，虽然每次如此配合已基本成为习惯，但我偶尔回头看见淹没在敌人堆里的炎山和莱卡就会对拿着武器一边大吼一边横冲直撞的操作者感到深切的无力感……虽然最近的确有所好转，但是比起热斗，亦步亦趋地配合着的还是炎山和莱卡。  
我想着有时间应该再好好地和热斗提一次关于配合问题，然后发现原来一直不停生成的系统病毒突然之间又消失地干干净净。我又转头看向操作中心，那边的工作人员全部像是慢镜头似的顿下动作。我见到BLUES的头像出现在指挥室的屏幕上，知道外联也恢复了正常。  
来的快去的快的变故……热斗嘀嘀咕咕地走前几步，用宽剑划了几下沙地。  
“没有异常么，BLUES。”炎山这么问，BLUES便调出内部DATA查阅，可是即使刚才的ERROR再怎么迅猛再怎么有实在感，手中的资料显示的始终是正常状态。  
炎山沉默了阵，转过头来对着仍然用剑划着沙地的热斗叫喊。我看见莱卡抿唇扛起了他的枪，头也不回地往出口走。  
在问题没有得到解决前待在这里也没用，即使刚才的测试数据没有及时地保存而意外丢失，现下也不能再度贸然启动系统。  
我催促着热斗跟上走在前面的两人，可是热斗一直站在原地，还在用剑尖划着脚底。  
“……你在干什么啊热斗……”我问他，“炎山和莱卡已经走很远了哟……”  
“我知道啊……可是这块地方很粘脚呢……弄的鞋子上好像有什么东西，呜……”热斗说着说着蹲下身去，用力地磨了磨脚，于是我也看着热斗的脚底，提议说也许用水枪浇一下沙地可能会好些。  
我想也许是很久未有的作战让我的警觉性变钝了……又也许我的全副精神全都放在了热斗身上，当炎山的暴喝传到耳朵里的时候，莫名的就成为了目标。  
细长的藤蔓唰啦一下像是触手一般不知从什么地方冒出来，在我仍然没反应过来的时候迅速地缠上热斗的腿一把高高吊起，在半空中晃了很大的圆弧，等到好不容易停下来，我才终于意识到是什么。  
被称为网络界的死亡之花，凡是被其感染过的系统会在短时间内被牢牢地占据。之后像是养份一般，无论做多大的努力，最终只有成为魔花的能源。好在魔花的数量并不多，因为受制于触须的延伸范围，往往一株魔花在吸收了一个地方的能源后便无法再继续得到养分维持运作，通常在这之后便会凋零，结出一籽继续潜伏，等待酝酿下一株死亡之花。  
虽然了解到是什么，但在见到魔花那艳丽的矩齿状花瓣的时候我的脑袋还是“嗡”了一下，想到受制的热斗，我觉得心口被很重的东西死死地压住了呼吸。我大吼着让呆掉的热斗切断触手尽可能地远离，我知道爸爸至少还有办法在我们撤离后保住研究所的系统。可是触手越聚越多，围成一个赅人的网，无论热斗怎么砍，最终还是被死死地压在包围圈内。  
我抬头透过触须的缝隙努力往炎山他们的方向望，却只见到炎山和莱卡被挡在十米开外，就算莱卡用远距离射击，还是会被密密麻麻的藤蔓给打落。  
“这个……到底是什么东西啊！”热斗气喘吁吁，动作也迟钝了许多，我叫着他的名字，看着他被一根粗壮的刺藤死死缠起来挣脱不了。热斗用力地想从那收紧的缝隙里挤出空档，先前一直死咬着唇好像在忍着什么，藤蔓一收他便仰起头痛苦地叫出声来。我模糊地听到一两道声音急切地唤着热斗的名字，然后看见魔花庞大的花蕊诡异地抽动了几下，对着热斗吐出一大滩黄褐色的粘稠物，我只来得及听见热斗闷哼一声，接着是滋滋地好像是东西被烧焦的声音。  
我混乱地想不清什么，只有大声地叫着热斗，从热斗变的迷茫的眼神里我知道CROSS FUSION支持不了多久，刚才被那液体喷溅到的地方甚至已经开始分解。我仍然不停歇地叫着热斗，声嘶力竭地叫，我知道万一CROSS FUSION解除了等待热斗的会是什么。虽然现在一样无法做些什么，可至少我还和热斗在一起，我还陪着他。有好多次我都差点失去了热斗，那一刻的冰冷与绝望我不想再尝到。我抓着手，用力地把指甲嵌进皮肤里，痛恨着自己的无能为力。  
可是不管我想什么仍然无法改变现状，缚住热斗的藤蔓施放了强力的高压电，我的耳边只剩下热斗的痛呼以及电流的噪杂声，等我再度睁开眼，发现我的身体疾速地往下坠，然后“啪”地一声掉在地上。  
心脏像是跟着这声落地碎裂。  
CROSS FUSION解除了。  
我艰难地抬头找寻热斗，他软软的身子仍然被藤蔓像人偶一样吊在半空。我出声唤他，才发现嗓子哑的不像话。  
然后我的视野被一团红色遮盖，接着是利刃斩断物体的裂响，我意识到炎山和莱卡冲了过来，名人先生叫我们抢了人就赶紧退出INMEDITIONAL AREA。我能感到魔花正在源源不断地吸收空间的能源，莱卡不耐地啧了一声，压低身体换上了重型炮筒，另一边的炎山顺手挥断扑向他的藤蔓，一蹬便跳了出去。弹火把密集的藤蔓炸开松散的缝洞，炎山挥着剑迅速地穿过，那些残存的触手想重新围拢架住他，还未成型便被莱卡的重型炮击地碎裂一地，然后突破重围得已靠近热斗的炎山往魔花巨大的花盘里扔了什么，花蕊在爆出几声尖鸣后又被随之而来的重型炮弹接连击中，在周围藤蔓一阵扭曲的抽搐之时，炎山唰地斩断仍死死缠着热斗的触手，借着边上的藤蔓，在半空里截过热斗软下来的身子迅速地退了回来。  
极其漂亮的配合……我看着炎山抱着热斗风尘仆仆地一跃落地，顺手抄起我和PET转身头也不回地往出口跑去……良久才能张口发出一声惊叹。  
我又急急地去看热斗，他闭着眼似乎陷入昏迷，但眉毛还是在眉心纠成一个结，刚才被魔花液体溅到的地方也红肿不堪，衣服底下露出的皮肤也能隐隐见到被缚绑的勒痕。  
莱卡扛着枪快速地跟上来，偶尔回身挡住峰涌聚过来的藤蔓，可是终究敌不过魔花疯长的速度，眼看着触手又再度圈拢过来。炎山哼一声，回过身弯低身体，将空着的左手用力地压在地上。“不听话的植物。”冷冷地说完这一句，巨大的热流席卷而来，然后火焰猛地窜将起来往魔花的方向延展开去，伴随着刺耳的裂帛声和满目的赤红，终于跑到了出口。  
CROSS OUT后的炎山一个不稳几乎摔倒，手却还死死地搂着没有清醒迹象的热斗。一边的莱卡也气息不匀地粗喘，用力地瞪了一眼热斗，“差点没被你害死……”然后滑坐在地上。  
立刻便有工作人员围过来把他们扶进了医疗室，我则和BLUES和SEARCHMAN被收进数据库修复程序。我向他们两个道谢，BLUES说了不用客气后沉默了会，抬头盯着虚拟窗口，“也许今天下午的发售会缺席会比较好。不仅是热斗，炎山少爷的状态也受到了影响。”我点点头，长时间维持CROSS FUSION对身体的负担极大，刚才出来的时候炎山和莱卡也已经很明显地到达了极限，我望了眼医务室里露出疲态的炎山和莱卡，然后转向热斗。  
伤口已经被包扎干净，紧急救护也已得理完毕。可是仍然没见热斗清醒过来，我看着他有些苍白的脸，开口叫他。我不喜欢看见热斗如此毫无生气地躺在床上，每次见到他安静地躺着心里总是有奇怪的违和感。这不是我所认识的热斗，热斗应该时时刻刻地都精神百倍，即使做傻事也能做和理直气壮用大嗓门吼的别人生怕不知道。  
我想着这些不知不觉笑出来，等我再度去看热斗的时候，发现他正眨巴着眼睛盯着我看，只是眼神仍然空空的，看起来像是没清醒。  
我松出口气对着他笑，可是热斗仍然直愣愣地盯着我，好像有点好奇。  
好奇？我突然觉得不对……可还没细想，炎山便走了过来。热斗移开目光又盯着炎山，看了好一会儿，直到炎山问怎么了，才向着炎山的方向缓缓地伸出手。  
“什么……？”炎山看我一眼，热斗又把手朝着炎山那边伸了伸，一副急切的样子。  
“怎么了……？你想要什么么？”炎山挑着眉，走前几步俯下身似乎想听热斗说话，动作还没完成一半，躺在床上的热斗突然一骨碌爬起来，双手死死地抱住弯腰下来的炎山的脖子用力地把脸贴在炎山的脖子上。  
变故来的太快，我大脑空白地看着炎山及时伸手撑住身体，也是一脸茫然地表情愣愣地扯住热斗死环着他脖颈的手，一屋子的人就这么看着热斗紧紧抱着炎山一脸幸福地表情没差把炎山的红色背心给蹭下来。  
……我觉得似乎像是回到了之前的日子。不同的是那个时候热斗是穿着套装扮成人型宠物，而现在，更像是只真的大型犬趴着主人不放。  
……总之，我有种非常不妙的感觉……— —||  
爸爸和名人先生立马赶了过来，在推开门的瞬间，热斗趁着炎山回头看门的间隙很大力地把炎山拖倒在床上，然后对着呆掉的炎山咧了个笑，整个蜷到炎山的身上。  
要形容的话……就像是把炎山当成了抱枕一般抱了个满怀。  
于是刚进来的两个人在开门之后便撑大嘴不动了。  
“……虽然不知道发生了什么事，但是你们能不能帮忙解决下。”被迫当成抱枕的炎山首先开了口，声音不知为何闷闷的，末了叹出一句，“……好重……”  
反应过来的名人先生摸了摸脑袋，走到床前半跪在地上……然后我看见他朝着热斗摊开手。  
下一瞬间趴在炎山身上的热斗也伸出手，叠在名人先生的手上。  
于是原本安静的房间里响起了诸如“啊这样啊~~”“原来如此。”之类恍然大悟的声音。  
我看向热斗，他正睁着本就很大的眼睛盯着满屋子的人一脸茫然。  
……和热斗在一起那么长时间，我完全了解热斗那种吸麻烦上身并且有时候没问题制造问题的体质……通常情况下如果不出意外我ROCKMAN绝对搞的定……当然这是通常情况，最近热斗惹的麻烦等级开始无规律往上高速攀升，我觉得或许让VEDIOMAN投出几个我来帮忙解决是个不错的主意……至少面对炎山以及莱卡这两个超级大麻烦的时候不用里外不是人的欲哭无泪……|||  
——没错没错……比起这个，他们两个才是本世纪最大的难题BOSS……— —！！呃……不过好像现在不是说这个的时候……  
爸爸总算从最初的石化状态恢复过来。“……好像是CROSS FUSION的时候出了问题。具体的还是先把热斗带去CT室，等做过脑部检测再确定。”说着又转向我，“ROCKMAN，操作的事就拜托你了。”  
我点点头，然后被坐直身子的炎山传送到了系统内。我转过头准备连接主程序的时候模糊地听见像是炎山的嘀咕，内容似乎是在头疼惹麻烦也要有个限度之类的抱怨……不过这声嘀咕最后消失在热斗的熊抱里。  
……就算真的要开见面会，说不定这次可以本色演出了……我虚弱地想。  
检查结果很快便出来了，但是条条框框地看不出个中要领。爸爸解释说，有可能在CROSS FUSION的时候遭到了攻击，并且又在非正常情况下解除，所以我DATA里的一部分内容影响到了热斗的大脑之类的……按常理来讲，应该会影响一星期左右，之后便会恢复正常。  
……不过为什么，是大型犬类或者家养动物的DATA呢……— —|||虽然以前因为被病毒影响的确是猫化过一阵子，不过那段DATA早已经被我删了很久了啊……|||  
我这么问的时候，一边的名人先生不知道从哪弄来了热斗拍的广告的宣传海报无言地对着一屋子的人抖了两抖……然后很有默契地转向紧扯着炎山衣袖的热斗。  
……MA，我想我知道是哪部分的DATA外泄了……— —|||

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/04] “炎山SAMA全面崩溃”  
因为热斗变成了现在这个样子，所以热斗在爸爸的特许下公然跷了课，还和炎山一起跷掉了原定的销售见面会……不过似乎并没有给游戏的预售带来任何不利影响……按照BLUES的说法，主角没有现身反而让大家的胃口吊得更高了……发售现场火爆到把电视台记者逼的用直升机拍摄报道……|||  
顺带着……热斗还跷了回家……  
昨天爸爸说要带热斗回家的时候，热斗便死抱着炎山不放，无论爸爸怎么哄就是不肯松手，最后还是炎山把热斗从他身上卸下来严厉地说着“回家”，爸爸才得以拉住热斗，给妈妈打电话说明情况。原本的确就这样继续下去了，可是热斗一直拿委屈的眼神盯着炎山，还眼泪汪汪一副被抛弃的模样……从那时开始我便多少料到了结果，因为我看见炎山虽然背对着热斗坐着喝红茶……可是握着杯子的手却一直抖不停……— —|||任何人面对那种眼神都招架不住，于是我也盯着炎山，直到炎山一脸灰暗地站起来，和爸爸提起在热斗回复之前借住他家……  
……不过事后据BLUES说，当时我盯着炎山的时候似乎和热斗的眼神一个样，至使“炎山SAMA全面崩溃”……— —|||  
咳，虽然听起来似乎挺严重，不过就目前状况来看倒也不错。  
原本今早上炎山出门的时候让BLUES交了封MAIL给我，内容是一大串的注意事项以及应急方案，好像是打算把热斗留在家里，但是名人先生的一通电话又让炎山把车开了回来，拉着热斗一起进了车子。  
我几乎快忘了那个只有字母“D”的神秘组织了……把目标直接定在NET SAVIORS的操作者身上并且实行诛灭的集团。魔花病毒的出现绝对不是偶然，事实上这类高危病毒能够躲过科学省的检测处行登入就是件奇怪的事。还有在实验过程中那段短暂却迅猛的系统干扰，似乎是有更高级的手段制造了混乱后将魔花的病毒种子传输了进来。并且，在对方侵入的端口附近发现了极微小的原始码，组合之后就是迷样的字母“D”。  
简直如同宣战一般。  
靠魔花狙击的计划没有成功，只是意外性的让热斗陷入游戏DATA中……  
“说不定那些家伙们会认为是个好机会，先干掉一个也不错。”炎山在我思考的时候开了口，我抬头看了看他，热斗似乎对车窗的控制系统产生了兴趣，频繁的升降最终让炎山出手把他抓了回来关上车窗。  
“如果是这样的话，接下来就是正面交锋了。ROCKMAN，在热斗回复以前，无论发生什么事都不要离开热斗的身边。”  
我郑重地点头。  
——“并且，不要把热斗的现状汇露出去。”  
我继续点头，然后突然觉得这句话与其说是请求，不如说是警告比较恰当。  
这么想了以后我觉得压力陡增。  
……难道说我当内幕播报传送员的事曝光了……？— —|||  
……这么说起来的话，似乎有相当久的时间没有收到ROLL的MAIL了，莱卡的事情，还有这次的事情都还没有和她们说……所以下次来MAIL的时候说和炎山一起忙于工作应该也能唬弄过去。  
我又盯着炎山……他仍然抱胸跷腿一副很自大的坐姿[热斗语]，只是脖子被热斗的手臂吊着，于是形象打了不大的折扣。  
然后我想起昨天晚上睡觉时发生的事。  
热斗变得很粘炎山，虽然算是预料之中……不过总归有点寂寞啊— —，现在的热斗只会拿非常好奇的眼神看着我一副感兴趣的不得了的样子，我猜如果不是他粘着炎山至使我的PET也时刻处于炎山的眼皮底下，被拆应该是发生好几个循环的事了……|||  
……而且我发现热斗拟化后的特点，非常喜欢扑人……用自己的身体用尽一切力气将原本直着身子的人扑到平躺就会非常开心，炎山在中招三次后终于露出无奈的神情，却没有阻止，偶尔还很配合。  
我觉得炎山心情似乎很好，看着高兴的热斗连眼睛里都是掩不住的笑意，我想起之前ROLL有意无意地叹出一句：好温柔呐炎山，突然有冲动照着说一遍……  
这个冲动一直持续到现在，我猜也许是炎山自身清冷的性格以及虽然不太说话但一开口便是毒舌标准让他给人的感觉制造了点小误会……

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/05] 我不希望再在热斗遇到危险的时候，我却无能为力。  
第二天……我努力地想从热斗身上看出点DATA消失的痕迹，可除了我发现热斗不再使劲捏着PET眼巴巴地盯着我想把我从这个塑料盒子里拆出来外……貌似还是一副很享受当宠物的状态。  
昨天晚上的时候炎山不知道从哪儿抱回来一个巨大的抱枕，然后把抱着他胳膊的热斗从手上卸下来，再把热斗的俩爪子按在抱枕上。  
“乖，我还有工作。你先和猫先生玩吧。”炎山这么说，把手压上热斗的脑袋，“它的名字叫猫先生，要好好相处哟，热斗。”  
我不知道热斗有没有听懂，他搂着比他大上一整圈并且快要挡住他视线的抱枕，很安静地看着炎山在电脑前坐下。等到键盘敲击的声音开始响起，热斗才低头把手中的猫先生翻过身来，一秒两秒，第三秒华丽的扑倒。  
炎山的工作有很多，虽然不太明白，但我还是偶尔地帮忙打下手，查找库存记录的事，直到告一段落，我才惊觉很久没有听见类似于布料被挤压以及某种重物在皮制沙发上翻滚的咯吱声。我看了下时间，已经过了午夜，热斗以前的这个时间如果不补作业的话早已经是人事不省的状态了。我这么想然后转过脑袋去年一直乖乖蹂躏猫的热斗，他抱着那陀不知为何变的圆滚滚的抱枕，把身体缩成一个球蜷在沙发扶手的直角缝隙里，也因此被柔软的东西们挡住了大半张脸，不过仍然可以看出睡的挺沉。  
于是炎山从转椅上站起来，我看见他放轻动作把热斗连同猫先生整个从沙发里挖出来。BLUES跑去门锁那儿替两手都不得空的炎山开了卧室门，些许的冷风刮进来似乎吹着了热斗，不过他只睁开眼抬头看了看炎山，又继续闭上眼睛睡过去。  
被炎山放上床的时候手里还是紧紧拽着变形的猫先生。可是那团过分圆溜的抱枕让被子鼓出一个大包，完全无法盖严实，于是炎山似乎是想拿掉被热斗摞在胸前的抱枕，试了几次没有成功，热斗倒醒了。  
“吵醒你了……？”我听到炎山低声地开口，未开灯的房间里我不太看得清他的脸，热斗没出声，事实上似乎DATA化后他就没再开过口。然后炎山的声音又响起来，“不好意思，放着你一个人。”布料磨棱的轻响，我猜是猫先生被抽走了。“……说好不许欺负它的呐……算了，睡吧。”  
……那个时候没看清，等到一觉醒来看见躺在床头的布偶我才理解何为炎山所谓的欺负……热斗把原来长长的布偶各处四散的棉花全挤到中间去了，致使长条猫先生就蜕变成了很诡异的一陀圆球。  
在我原以为昨天就该这么结束的时候，热斗拉住了想要离去的炎山，炎山转回来问他怎么了，我急急忙忙去点亮灯，然后看见热斗似乎很努力地张着嘴。  
“热斗……？”  
“E……”  
“……ZA……嗯……”  
我看见炎山的脸呆住了一般僵硬，我惊讶地看向热斗，他不断咬着唇，又唤出一句，“E……ZA……”  
“……是ENZAN哟。”炎山的声音听起来有点气息不稳，灯光映着他的脸氤氲了一般，我看见炎山蹲下身，伸手握住热斗的手指着自己，重复发音。  
——“EN-ZA-N。”  
那一瞬间我的眼睛离不开炎山，他宝蓝的眼睛里盛满我看不透的亮光，流光溢彩却又柔和地不刺目，像是要流出什么可最终还是全部圈在了那一汪柔软里。  
“对，再叫一遍。”  
“EN……ZAN……”  
总算发对了音进而兴奋起来的热斗，开始不停地叫着炎山的名字，他的脸上又出现了我所熟悉的神彩，他一遍遍地叫，直以炎山轻轻啄了他的唇，声音才嘎然而止。  
我脑子里嗡的一下，看见炎山圈住了热斗的脸蛋，他的鬓发垂在热斗的颊上，痒的热斗微微动了动。  
“我很高兴。……谢谢你，热斗。”  
他这么说，然后在我持续大脑嗡的时候，小心翼翼地再度贴在了热斗的嘴上，之后这个吻延展到了热斗的额角。  
我觉得似乎有什么已经改变的东西又更进一步地往我所不知道的方向延伸，但我直觉地认为应该不是坏事，至少在看到热斗那样的笑容的时候，我想着如果有什么东西想要夺走这个笑容的话，我就要用我的双手亲自粉碎。  
——我想要，守护这样的热斗。  
在这样下了决心后，我拜托BLUES在空闲的时候陪我练习网络对战，炎山也接受了我的提议，答应给BLUES输送CHIP和我对战。  
以热斗的现状不可能给我CHIP，我很清楚这一点，在这样不利的条件下，提高自身的能力是必要的。  
我不希望再在热斗遇到危险的时候，我却无能为力。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/06] ——这次还是谢谢你，炎山。  
热斗叫出了我的名字。  
在他发出相似的音节的时候我觉得心脏像是被什么狠狠砸了一下，几乎要从胸腔里整个爆裂开来。  
热斗在虚拟窗口里，睁着他的大眼睛，在炎山的纠正下慢慢叫出了我的名字。我的大脑一片空白，看着热斗很努力地发音。  
“ROCKMAN，是ROCKMAN哟。”  
“……R……RO……KI……”  
“不是KI，是KU，ROCKMAN……”  
“ROCK……ROCK……”  
“ROCKMAN，M-A-N。”  
“ROCK……MA……N……”  
“ROCKMAN——ROCKMAN——”  
一声一声，和炎山低沉的声音交织在一起，热斗像上次叫出了炎山名字一样不停歇地叫着他曾经叫了很多很多遍的我的名字。他们的声音回荡在整个网络世界里，比以前听过的任何声音都要悦耳。  
眼睛里有热热的东西泛酸，我伸手去揉，触手的却是一片湿热。我望着窗口里看着我的热斗和炎山，突然觉得丢脸，可是泪水不受控制般掉下来，手上也是一片濡湿。我咧开嘴想笑，出口的话还含着浓浓的鼻音。  
“热斗。”我也叫他，一遍又一遍，然后笑开来。又转过头看着好像有点不知所措的BLUES，他的手上还捏着刚才的宽剑，我对他说了谢谢，他一愣，随即微笑地说了不客气。  
PET外的热斗和炎山，在热斗结束了对我的名字的长串呼叫后，炎山伸手摸了摸热斗的发旋，这一像是赞赏一样的举动让热斗高兴起来，间歇叫着我和炎山的名字，然后干脆地送给了炎山和PET一个熊抱。  
……被扑倒了……  
我看着屏幕上方的热斗，不自觉地开始笑出声来。  
——这次还是谢谢你，炎山。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/07] 下午茶时间  
热斗的状况的确在一天天恢复，昨天他开口了之后我便发现了，像是从幼小的孩子一般迅速成长起来。今天在进行训练的时候，CHIP的突然插入让我差点从半空中摔下来，热斗似乎是学着炎山插入CHIP的动作给我输入了CHIP，只是内容不对头，在我跳起之后突然输送了加农炮，差点也没把我一起干掉。  
……热斗的成长速度似乎有点超出了预想……是吧……炎山爸爸~~  
我这么想，然后吐了吐舌头。  
于是训导再开，不同的是，这次的训练对象换成了热斗，炎山逐个的让热斗把CHIP插入让他了解各个CHIP的用途，之后又在BLUES身上插入CHIP让热斗选择对付BLUES的CHIP……热斗学得很快，除了不太分得清加农炮的类别，对于输入CHIP已经很熟练了。  
进行到一半的时候，BLUES接到内线联结，似乎是有什么人往总裁室靠近的样子。  
“来了么。”炎山轻轻低喃，之后红木门便被推开，莱卡走了进来，身后还跟着美露。  
我正奇怪他们两人怎么会碰在一起，美露已经飞快地跑到热斗的边上指着自己说道：“我是美露，热斗，你还记得我么？”  
热斗歪着头，直直地盯着美露。我解释说DATA化后的热斗只记得游戏设定，对于游戏里没有提到过的比如PET啦，网络对战啦似乎都没有印象的样子。  
谁知美露听后似乎更加生气，转过来朝着炎山吼：“热斗都已变成这个样子了为什么还要瞒着我？用工作这种拙劣的借口——”  
炎山看了眼在对面坐下的莱卡，后者低着头翻着文件夹，头也没抬地说了句，“……她硬要跟过来……在调查过程中也帮了点忙……”  
然后我看见炎山叹了口气，转向了美露。  
“热斗原本是要被科学省严密保护的，后来考虑到那些家伙可能会再出现，所以光博士暗中把热斗交给了我。所有的官方消息都显示热斗在科学省执行任务中，为了把那些人的目光引开。不仅如此，还特地切断了ROCKMAN的所有联络信号，阻止了卫星定位的可能。事实上，BLUES的联络功能也被基本阻隔，并且以防万一，这几天我一步都没有离开热斗身边——这个解释，满意么？”  
……怪不得好几天都没有收到美露的邮件了啊……我惊觉，这几天也没想着要主动联系谁，所以直到炎山一说才知道。  
“……一步都没有离开……？”美露确认一般地把炎山的话重复一遍，得到炎山的默认后挨着热斗坐下来，我似乎觉得美露看了我一眼，然后松了口气般喃喃着“太好了……”  
从SEARCH-MAN那里大至知道了事情的经过，热斗被魔花袭击过后，科学省调查了魔花种子侵入的路径，并且详细分析了那次短暂的ERROR，最终初步确认了地点。  
令人意外的是，地图指标显示的是之前炎山带着热斗去吃晚饭的海底餐厅。之后三人组中剩下的另两员便各自分派了任务，莱卡负责调查海底餐厅，而炎山则留下来应付其他状况。  
……怪不得很久没有见到莱卡了呢……我想。  
“调查的结果呢？”  
莱卡翻阅文件夹的动作停了下来，之后开口说道，“的确，在餐厅的底层，发现了点端倪。”资料夹被翻到某一页，莱卡把它转向正对炎山的位置。  
是张照片，场景似乎是地下室。  
“还记得当初留在端口的原始码么……组合之后是字母D。我让SEARCH-MAN尝试在这间地下室里放出那段原始码后，发现了密室。”  
莱卡抬头盯着热斗看了会，突然问道，“热斗，还没有完全恢复吧。”  
问题插在这里让我愣了一下，不过炎山倒不以为意，轻轻地点了点头，“虽然每天都有恢复，但还是没有全部清醒的迹象。科学省那边也因为怕目标泄露不能给热斗做检查。”  
莱卡歪了歪头，好像他脖子上总是系的整整齐齐的领带让他有点难受，“那么，”他说，“我们有一点小麻烦。”  
莱卡把目光重又放到了热斗身上。  
“理论上讲，好像是我们三个必须同时进去，开始的时候我原想先进去调查的，不过没成功……”莱卡顿了下，“不仅没成功，还被警告了。”  
“警告？”炎山重复，我看向他，见到炎山紧皱的眉头。  
“科学省在我闯入的同时收到了从未知端口接收的邮件。”莱卡示意SEARCH-MAN调出了影印本，在我和BLUES读取的时候忽又冷冷地哼笑了一声，之后靠上了椅背。  
——“不过，可能说恐吓比较恰当。”  
邮件的内容依然很简洁的风格，表面上看起来像是一般的匿名邮件，稍加分析一下的话就可以读取另一段被工式化的文字把覆盖的原始码。……对于已经稍微了解“D”处事风格的我和BLUES而言，拿到他们发出的邮件全新解析原始码好像已经是习惯……  
大至内容，是说让炎山，热斗和莱卡三个人在今天晚上5：00前进入莱卡所发现的密室。否则的话将会以极端手段催毁海底餐厅。少一个人都不行，不准时也不行。NS特警部队如果一旦被发现出动的话后果自负。  
……真是严格和挑剔的对手呐……我这么想，然后发现一件很严重的事。  
今天晚上？今天晚上？可是热斗还没有恢复啊！！！  
“你说之前单独调查想要进入的时候没有成功？”炎山转头飞快地瞥一眼和美露乖乖坐在一起的热斗，眼神锐利地看向莱卡，“发生了什么事。”  
莱卡耸耸肩，“要打开密码门的时候SEARCH-MAN发现门上装着感应钮，而且连接着一打的炸弹。如果感应钮没有准确地检测到三个人的生命迹象的话，那一打的炸弹就会被引爆。”莱卡说着停下来，直直地对上炎山，“在至少1000米的海底，重要的防护与运作系统被破坏的话，会发生什么……你应该很清楚的吧。”  
我忍不住插话，“如果只是一般的感应钮的话，就不一定要热斗亲自去了……我们可以叫其他人……”  
“没有的ROCKMAN，”SEARCH-MAN打断我的话，他的神情有些凝重，红色的眼睛暗沉了许多，“你自己也说了[一般的感应钮]吧。你认为目标是NS的组织会放过漏网之鱼么？”  
我愣住，然后预感到什么隐隐地觉得冰冷。  
——“之前测试的时候发生的ERROR绝对不是偶然。大概在那个时候就复制了我们三个的DNA或者是其他可以验名证身的资料。”  
炎山接着SEARCH-MAN的话喃喃，然后扯开嘴角露了个没有温度的微笑，“1000米的海底密室……么……”  
我的手心冰凉，瞥一眼右下角的计时器，2：45。  
“……要怎么做？”莱卡端起红茶碟子，气定神闲地问道。  
不过炎山没回答，按了呼叫让秘书小姐重新泡红茶后靠坐在沙发背上，又轻松地把问题抛了回去，“你觉得呢。”  
莱卡沉默了一秒，伸手把红茶碟放了回去，“……你应该在我喝之前告诉我，你要换新的。”  
炎山露出一个笑，然后侧过身转向正看着揪眉唠叨的美露努力抖平猫先生的热斗。“热斗，过来。”  
踢着拖鞋的脚步声不一会儿便由远而近，热斗一脸急匆匆的表情从办公室的另一端叭啦叭啦跑过来，用力地跳上沙发顺势扑在炎山身上。  
“好了，乖。”……即使见过许多次不过我还是觉得用对付宠物的方式对付热斗有点怪……虽然虽然热斗现在的脑子里的确把自己当宠物来着……  
炎山把手叠在热斗凑到他胸口的脑袋上揉了揉，“热斗，你听好，过一会儿我们要去一个没有去过的地方。你绝对不许离开我的视线范围随便乱跑，听懂了么……不然我会生气。”  
语气很温柔，所以我猜想一脸兴奋地点脑袋的热斗极有可能把这理解成饭后散步。  
“要好好地听ROCKMAN的话，如果，我是说如果。”炎山严肃地伸出手指，然后指向正对面等待新红茶的莱卡，“与我分散的话，要好好地跟着这个人知道吗？”  
“……请在介绍我的时候至少说一下我的名字。”我听到莱卡无感情地说了这么句，有点想笑。  
“说名字太抽象，只要让热斗记住你的外型就可以了。”  
“……那么你就应该让他记住某样东西后告诉他以后要怎么称呼。”  
“只用一次的东西我认为完全没有必要。”  
“……真遗憾我认为你完全不适合当饲主。”  
“不能让你当饲主这点我也认为很遗憾。”  
……我和BLUES还有SEARCH-MAN一至保持沉默，只剩ROLL一脸想笑到不行的表情饶有兴趣地继续往下听。  
不过幸好这时候秘书小姐端着新泡好的红茶走了进来，盘子里还盛着给热斗的小点心和加了蜂蜜的热牛奶。  
我又看了看右下角的时钟。  
3：00，下午茶时间。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/2/08] 我怕我，抓不住他。  
昨天回来后，ROLL笑盈盈地看着我说：“虽然很担心，不过我知道你们一定会平安地回来。”我看向坐在一边抱着猫先生喝着热牛奶的热斗，觉得安谧的有点不切实际。  
昨天出发前，炎山有给名人先生通过电话，把邮件的事情说了一遍并且委托名人先生至少30分钟之内不要采取任何行动。  
“30分钟后如果还没有我们的消息，就发射INDEMANTIONAL AREA磁场。”  
名人先生沉默了一会儿，最终点点头叮嘱了几句。  
我检查了联接以确保和SEARCH-MAN与BLUES的线路正常，然后看着挂了电话的炎山弯腰仔细地帮热斗系紧大衣的衣扣。  
“还记得我刚才说的话么热斗？”似乎挺不放心地询问着，炎山一根一根架出手指，“不许离开我的身边，要听ROCKMAN的话，如果，我是说如果找不着我，要牢牢地跟着那个人。”  
我转头寻找莱卡，他站在窗口好像在和谁通电话的样子，并没有注意这边。  
热斗用力地点头，炎山摸着他的脑袋，把PET系在热斗的臂膀上。  
于是我们几个便坐着总裁专用电梯下到大厅，从侧门出去上了车。  
到达海底餐厅的时候离约定的时间差了没多少。被侍应生引导走过长长的通道，炎山压低声音开口询问了密室的事。  
“……不用担心，那边地下室的入口虽然要走过去稍微麻烦了点，不过在5：00前应该能到达。”莱卡以同样的音量回复道，我听到“麻烦”两个字觉得有点奇怪。  
“要去地下室的正门必须要通过冷餐制作室，不可能不被发现。我试着沟通了很多次，但都被礼貌地请了出来……不过幸运的是让我至少找到一个排风口可以躲开他们的眼睛。”莱卡继续说首，嘴角弯了个不太明显的弧度，“他们有他们的原则，我也有我的方式。”  
我叹气，大致能了解莱卡的总结性发言。但凡高级的酒店，冷餐以及熟食的工作间都是个禁忌。同业间的竞争是推动这一禁忌的主动力，莱卡因为持有沙罗军队的官方证明所以就算缕次被请了出来酒店高层也未有所警示，大概也知道就算的就算报警也没用的吧……反正叫来的肯定都是一伙的……— —|||  
通道走到了尽头。我欣慰地转头看着热斗——他一直紧抓着炎山的右半边手臂，虽然对隔离玻璃外面游来游去的鱼群表现出了浓厚的兴趣，但始终记着炎山不许离开他的话，乖乖地没有乱跑。于是我想起第一次和热斗来这里时的情景，然后呆呆地，看着拉着炎山的手依依不舍地走入餐厅内的热斗。  
……乖乖巧巧的热斗虽然也不错，但我更喜欢之前三条绳子都拴不住开朗地有些过分的热斗。  
“VIP包厢，谢谢。”炎山的声音打断我乱七八糟的想法，然后跟着热斗进入超豪华的所谓VIP包厢。……林某种意义上来说，高级酒店的VIP包厢就不是用来让人吃饭的……这是我的想法。  
侍者的身影一消失在门口，莱卡便飞快地抽出桌前的红木椅往独立的卫生间走去，然后传来金属被拆落的锣栓掉地声，等到炎山拖着热斗也跟着进入，我只来得及看见莱卡抓住通风口边上的钢沿利落地翻进了通风管，然后探出半个身子示意炎山跟上来。  
于是炎山踏上红木椅一把将热斗也拉上来，之后两手穿过热斗腋下哗一下将人举起来，趁着热斗没回过神的时候，上边的莱卡抱住热斗的身体顺利地把热斗拉上通风口。  
我有种其实莱卡和炎山可以搭档去当怪盗的错觉。  
大概是因为处于深海的缘故，通风口的风带着股潮湿的腥甜。按着莱卡的指示朝着某个方向爬的话，不一会儿就能进到楼梯间，再接下来就很好办了。  
我看着莱卡拉开最后一个通风口盖利落地滑下去，然后热斗跳下去差点压到仰头看情况的莱卡，等到炎山轻捷落地我开始打量房间。  
房间很宽敞，说大厅可能比较妥当。莱卡扭亮手电筒后我才发现这是个类似于储物间的地方。四周堆满了纸盒，中间只有很窄的缝隙可以通过，而且因为长期处于密闭的环境里，空气有些微的混浊。  
SEARCH-MAN依莱卡的话往中枢的地方释放了原始码，我只听见轻微的“客”一声，然后房间的尽头处隐隐地有什么东西发了光。  
“就是这里。”莱卡指着墙上发出微弱光茫的D，用手摸上去，又是一阵类似于开锁的声音，只是这一声比先前那声要低沉的多。  
原本黑漆漆的墙上现出了门的轮廓，看起来像是被里边极强的灯光照了之后自门缝内漏了出来。我看了下时间，莱卡说得没错，虽然到达这里用了点时间，不过我们的确是准时的赴约者。  
然后，原本应该是空无一物的墙缓缓往两边移开，强烈的白光刺的我眼睛一阵灼痛，好一会儿才勉强看清里面。和我们所处的房间一样大小的感觉，不同的是多了一层阶梯可以通到二楼。  
炎山和莱卡沉默了一会儿，然后我们踏进门，听到身后的电子门“客哒”一声上锁的声音。  
“原来如此。”炎山勾起唇角，“只要到了5：00，密室的门就会打开，如果在规定时间内感应钮没有检测到我们三个人进入的迹象的话，那些炸弹就会被引爆。”  
……关于炸弹的问题我曾经问过BLUES，我觉得完全可以把炸弹拆除后再做打算，结果BLUES一句话就堵得我说不上话。  
——“ROCKMAN，你觉得是你拆得快还是他们引爆比较快？”  
在房间正中站了会儿之后仍然没有任何动静。我抬头看了看二楼的楼梯，觉得调查下会比较好。沉默了半晌后，炎山率先迈开步，算是认可了我的意见，只是刚一动作便被热斗拉了回来，几乎同时的，“叮”一声，类似于针管的东西擦过炎山脚前碎了一地。里面的青蓝色液体流到地面上，又马上蒸发掉。  
莱卡不耐地啧一声，和炎山还有热斗一起躲在了一层的柱子后面。  
“一楼视野太开阔了，我们的目标太明显。”莱卡探出身去看了看空无一物的大厅，“二楼虽然布局不清楚，但比起一楼来躲避的机率会大的多。”说着他抽出一把微型的手枪，自长靴的内环装上了子弹，喀啦一声开了保险栓。“我把他引开，你带着热斗上二楼。”  
“……然后呢。”炎山很冷静地接话，“D那些家伙把我们叫来这里，用大约200的人质，只是为了把我们堵死在这儿解决掉？”  
莱卡收回身体，“……虽然不知道他们到底在玩什么把戏，不过目的至少还是明确的。”又伸出手指指了指刚才站立位置上残留的碎片，“用那玩意干掉我们。……应该是药剂之类的东西，用它代替了子弹的话，十有八九不是什么好看的事情……要注意不被那液体碰到，然后，揪出那个搞偷袭的人。”  
炎山挑了挑眉，“单数？”  
“单数。刚才的情况完全可以围剿，我不认为他们会放过一个绝好的机会。”莱卡重又靠贴在柱沿上，“……而且，还是个用枪的生手……对标应该对了很久，直到你看起来打算要离开才匆匆忙忙补了一枪。”  
不愧是受到特种兵训练的莱卡~~我由衷地叹出一句，然后发现热斗一直默不作声地盯着某个方向。  
“热斗？”我唤他，声音吸引了两个人的注意，不过等莱卡顺着热斗所看的方向望过去后，咧开了嘴角，“移动到正对面了么。”  
“趁现在么。”炎山依然用着冷静的口吻，伸手拉住了热斗的手。  
莱卡点头，“他在二楼……你们从那边潜上去，热斗好像比我们更清楚他在哪。”  
……应该算是，身为宠物的自觉吧……我叹了口气。  
然后莱卡唰啦一声消失在柱子后方，动作迅速地抬手朝之前的方向开了一枪，与此同时，炎山拽着热斗趁着混乱跑上了二楼。  
二楼是独立的房间与通道，整个是口字型，走廊最外侧加立了护栏，从现在的角度往下看，可以看见躲在柱子后面的莱卡露出的深绿衣衫。  
炎山拉着热斗在墙的掩护下一点一点沿着护栏走。不时地瞥一下一楼的莱卡确认方向。我和BLUES也很小心，仔细检查着周围存在着探头，一检测到就立刻把我们的影像消去。  
这样走了没多久后，我们发现了类似于主控室的地方。  
“炎山，发现两颗微型炸弹。”我的警报器滴滴地响个不停，然后和BLUES找出了具体的位置，两颗全部被安置在主控室内的操作系统中。  
“类型呢。”  
“一般的感应型……过激碰触才会异常引爆。拆除作业不算困难。”BLUES分析了内部，见到炎山扭开主控室的门，开口说了句，“请小心。”  
轻轻闭上门，炎山根据BLUES的指示掀开铁制的保护盖，弯下身子把手伸进一捆捆交插缠绕的电线堆里。……炎山的动作熟练的像是防暴部队里的老手，没一会儿我便看见一个闪着红光的铁盒子被拔了出来，还没来及得叹出“厉害”两个字，第二个铁盒子也被拽了出来。  
“这样的东西，早点处理掉比较好。”炎山拍拍手，踢开那两个没什么大作用的炸弹喃喃自语。  
——变故就在一瞬间。  
太专注于炸弹的事结果谁都没有注意到外人的靠近。离门最近的热斗转头的时候便被来人死死地摁住了嘴巴，我叫出声来，然后炎山猛地转过身体。  
“可是这个东西被处理了我会很伤脑筋的呢……”那个人这么说着，一手仍然捂着不停挣扎的热斗，我着急地唤他，厉声说着放开。  
“这里是不该来的地方哟，炎山少爷。”走近几步，我认出那身黑色的侍应服正是海底餐厅的专有工作服，惊觉的同时，我看见了一张似曾相识的脸。露着优雅的微笑，但是却冰冷地不带一丝温度。“还带着可爱的宠物……？”他的目光一扫，斜斜地望向热斗。  
炎山站直身体，初时的错愕隐去后，炎山露出凝重的神色。  
“……D么？”  
来人笑着耸耸肩，一甩手把热斗扔出去，眯起眼睛看着炎山扶起热斗，用身体挡住。  
“……发了那样的邮件，入侵科学省，费尽周章地把我们找过来，到底有什么目的？”炎山继续问，私下里小小声地让BLUES联系SEARCH-MAN，不过试了几次后，我发现根本无法联结。估计是主控室内设了信号屏蔽器，把这个情况反馈给炎山，我听见他啧了一声。  
男人笑开来，从裤袋里摸出手套，慢条斯理地戴上，“[把勇敢的客人好好地安葬在海底]……这是我收到的命令。”  
“……之后呢，杀光所有NS之后，你们又想做什么？”  
戴手套的动作停滞，许久男人才开口，“……网络世界的原始化。”  
“原始化？”  
“发展的过于快速所必然导致的畸型成长。”喃出一句，男人继续仔细地戴着手套，“高科技也不全是好事，信息化时代发展时的弊端加上畸型成长，这个世界已经无法回天了。……写的不好就抹掉重来，录歌不满意也可以洗掉重来……既然对网络世界失望，那就干脆毁掉，然后重新开始。”  
“……只凭个人意愿对现状的审判，不觉得太自以为是了么。”  
咧开嘴无声地笑，男人从裤带里抽出两把短小的匕首，轻巧地把玩了阵，一手一个站定。“人类这种生物呢，在单个地遇到选择的时候总是会举棋不定，不过如果有人事先帮他们指引好了道路，就会一窝蜂地涌过来——而我们，不过是替他们率先做出了选择而已。”刀尖闪过冷冷的光，“要达成这个目标前还有很多事要做，把会捣乱的NS消除，你们两个谁先谁后对我都无所谓。”这么说完后又突地笑开来，“解决掉你们之后，再将炸弹物尽其用——用200人做为陪葬品，应该算是慷慨的礼物了吧。”  
“哼……低劣的兴趣。”炎山紧盯着他冷冷地哼出一句，但我看见炎山揪着热斗衣服的手用力到泛起了青白。  
男人依然笑得优雅，然后不置可否地耸了下肩，下一秒，匕首寒光一闪，男人快速地冲过来。我和BLUES的惊叫尚未出口，便见炎山旋身轻轻格开身后的热斗，滑开直线的攻击。  
错过的刀尖在指尖玩了个花回转回来，热斗被推到一边撞在铁壁上，唰的一下风声掠过，带出几根雪白的发丝。  
我听见BLUES焦急地唤了声，才发现炎山的右颊划开了道口子，汩汩地开始流血，可他显然没时间顾及，险险错过对方的攻势后突地撒出把粉末状的东西，然后趁着对方捂着脸退后的间隙一把拽起热斗冲向门口。  
我和BLUES奔过去帮忙开门锁，还没跑到一半耳边便传来空气划空的裂响，接着砰地很大一声，炎山被死死地抵在墙壁上，脸颊上的伤口渗出的血水把敌人抓着他衣领的手也染红了。我觉得不妙，转身匆忙地寻找可以被控制的器械，在我行动前便听到热斗叫了声“炎山”，之后猛地扑上去整个抱住了男人的另只手，张开嘴狠狠地咬了口。  
男人被咬痛了短促地哼了一声，我开口唤着还想咬第二口的热斗放开手。  
“来不及了！”BLUES快速地说着，挥手斩断了边上的连接线，啪的铁器爆开的声音，我看见男人眯起眼躲过发出刺目光线的屏幕，挥手打向攀着他臂膀的热斗，不过被热斗躲过了。下一秒，又是什么重物撞倒的声音，男人捂着腹部抽搐地蹲下身去，脱身的热斗拽过热斗继续往门边跑。  
我刚想把手按上门把，BLUES伸手抢了先，我惊讶地看着他，却看见在他身上虚拟窗口里流着血的炎山。“趁现在，带着热斗离开……小心中埋伏，这里就交给我来对付。”然后门被推开，炎山拉过热斗把他拖到门外去，在我未来得及说话前，BLUES把我推离了周围。“快走。”炎山继续说，我能看见在他身后迅速爬起来的人影，“热斗就拜托你了，ROCKMAN。”  
“炎山……”摔在地上的热斗似乎想说什么，“砰”一声门被关上了。然后传来隐隐的机械调动的声音，我知道是BLUES封锁了房间的所有出入口，里边隐隐传来金属撞击铁器的脆响。  
我看着紧闭的门，听到心脏在胸腔里大力跳动的声音。我不敢想像门背后是怎样的影像，只是觉得全身都空洞起来。然后我用力地摇摇头，炎山不会做没有把握的事，我这么说服自己，而且还有BLUES在协助他，那两个人的话，一定不会有问题。  
这么想了以后我转向热斗，他垂着头无声地盯着白衬衫的袖口。  
那上面沾着炎山的血，红的刺目。  
“炎山……”  
“他会没事的哟，热斗。”我努力做出轻松的样子，扯开嘴角，“因为他是炎山。”  
没错，因为是炎山。  
听起来有点不可思议，但是事实就是如此，这么长时间的接触与搭档，炎山始终都充当着洞悉一切的决策者般的角色，敌人的动态、行为乃至心理，全部都掌握在手心里，虽然热斗横冲直撞，但只要有炎山在，无论是多么凶险的情况，也会觉得一定不会有事。  
可以算作炎山的特异功能了吧。  
我想起以前热斗听闻失去了BLUES的炎山一个人跑进捣乱者的本部清巢时的喃喃自语，我当时问他，比起在意炎山抢了风头之类的应该更担心炎山的安危吧……毕竟是连CROSS FUSION都无法使用的啊……热斗一甩手说了一串不用担心不用担心，然后似乎认真地想了想，才满脸困惑地表情说着，“因为他是炎山。”  
“虽然有点奇怪，但是只要是炎山就绝对不会出问题……嗯我是这么觉得啦……”  
现在想起来，说着这种话的热斗好像有点害羞，手指搔着脸不安地挪个不停。  
我咧开嘴角笑，又突地意识到不是时候。  
名人先生的磁场要30分钟后才会发射，现在的时间显示已经过了13分钟，发动磁场后虽然局势对我们有利，但也只能速战速决，在这之前，必须得保证不让30分钟后好不容易展开的利好局面受到决定性的影响……所以——  
拆除剩余的炸弹是首要任务。  
我转向热斗，他正盯着我，然后又别过头去，揪着眉看着紧闭的门。  
——总之，得把情况告诉莱卡，在不能使用CROSS FUSION的现在，我并没有能保护好热斗的手段。  
我试着联络SEARCH-MAN调试了好多次才终于联结成功，大概是因为处于深海而使得信号变弱的缘故，我把情况大致说了以后莱卡的窗口突地弹了出来。影像有点模糊，但我仍看出莱卡皱紧了眉。  
“……另外一个在暗中埋伏么……啧……”他咬着手指一脸焦躁，突地抬头问道，“我们进来多久了？”  
“16分57秒31。”SEARCH-MAN。  
“啧。”  
“在那之前要把所有的炸弹拆除。”莱卡说道，看了看我，“没办法了，我如果现在跑上来，会让那个菜鸟枪手把目标放在你们身上，我绊住他，ROCKMAN，你带着热斗从楼梯下来，之后再打算吧。”  
我点头，莱卡似乎想转走，又突地想到什么扭过头来。  
“至于那个家伙，担心是多余的。有闲情的话就让热斗帮我好好地确定那个菜鸟的方位——啧，枪法不怎么准，躲起来偷袭倒很有一套。”  
然后叭的一声，窗口关闭了。  
SEARCH-MAN对我耸耸肩，联接中断。  
我目测了下楼梯的距离和方位，示意热斗跟着我。于此同时，我发现莱卡从石柱后走了出来，只靠着二楼回廊的阴影虚掩着。  
……得快点。我想着，但是热斗显得很焦燥的样子看着露出大半个身子的莱卡，我警觉起来，直觉有什么不好的事要发生，在我反应前热斗就死死地盯着底下的莱卡，又突地往栏杆的缝隙里用力地钻出身体。  
我猛然明白了热斗的意图，我记起热斗之前有比莱卡更准确快速地发现了敌人的所在地，原以为大概60%的巧合现在看来并不只是这样。  
在我想这些的时候，热斗已经脱离了栏杆的防护，我看见他不断地张开嘴，最后爆出一个音。  
“莱——”  
突然响起的声音让底下的莱卡吃了一惊，然后我看到莱卡朝我们这里转过脑袋，就这么一瞬间，针管擦着他墨绿的发尖飞快地掠了过去，当一声砸在地面上。  
差一点点……我呼出口气，身体还未完全松懈，又听见莱卡睁大眼地吼，“快走！”我看见热斗疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，然而下一秒，当的又一声，明晃晃的针管朝着热斗的方向射过来。攻击让热斗有点手忙脚乱，完全被那些接连射过来的针管钉死在缝隙里。  
——结果还是只有对自己的事一点自觉都没有吗？！我忍不住想要哀叹，明明对身边的人遭遇的危险有那么强悍的警惕性的说……  
我叫着热斗的名字，他急急地想从钻出去的地方抽身回来，被钉在手边的针管一吓，整个人就这么从栏杆边上滑了下去。  
“热斗——！！”心口提到了嗓子尖，只有这种时候我才讨厌自己只是个3D的虚拟成象，明明离热斗那么近，明明只要一伸手就可以碰到他——  
“ROCKMAN——”熟悉的呼唤传过来，我撑大眼，看着勉强攀住边缘部分的热斗悬挂着身体，危险地晃来晃去，另一只手却努力地对我伸过来。  
我曾经无数次地看过热斗的掌心，不同于炎山的纤长，也不同于爸爸的宽厚，带点温润的圆幼，每次抓紧PET的时候都会因为手不够大而用整个掌心贴伏在机体上。  
像婴儿一样的抓取方式，却总是让我无比的喜欢。  
甚至于覆盖在其手掌之上繁复的掌纹纹路，还有小时候调皮因而摔伤留下的极浅疤痕，紧张时手部的细节动作我全都记得清清楚楚。  
……可是现在，热斗唤着我的名字，对着我伸出的手让我觉得空洞甚至恐惧——我怕我，抓不住他。

热斗成了固定的目标，那些看着就很危险的试管擦着他的身体掠过。  
“ROCKMAN——”热斗对着我努力地伸长手，另外只支撑重量的手臂明显的颤得厉害。  
我咬着唇厉声喝止热斗夸张的探伸动作，开始四处寻找我可以操控的程序，可是这里就只是个仓库，并没有什么可靠的东西让我操纵帮热斗一把。  
等下，仓库……  
想到了什么，我抬头看着天花板，并且在那里找到了我要找的东西。  
钢锁以及吊钩，还有为了防尘和吸潮而架在半空，大片大片的帆布。  
就是这个了。  
完全没有耐性连接主程序，直接用ROCK炮轰掉了锁定，飞快地计算了方位，伸手拉住操纵杆用力往上推。  
吊钩和钢锁发出尖锐的磨擦，然后突破了限制深幅度地荡了半个圆弧。计算过的力道正好够那个金属制的吊钩刷地一声勾住了架设帆布的钢条。  
操纵杆又被用力地往上拉扯。  
“ROCKMAN……？”热斗并不明白我的意图，我飞快地看了他一眼，发现他的手指已经苍白到没了血色。  
“坚持住热斗！”我朝他吼，把脚抵上了操作台，借力扳下缲纵杆，吊钩在收紧，钢条发出其不意想听见的断裂声，我最后看一眼热斗抖得不像话的肩膀，闭眼用尽全身的力气推到尾。  
尖锐的断鸣，吊钩环着架设着帆布钢条沉重地摔落下来，我吸口气重新握紧操纵杆，把他们停顿在我想要的角度差里。  
帆布垂下来，连连的针管胡乱地撞上厚实的表面，轻而易举地被挡下来。  
我看见热斗睁大了眼，勉强回了他一个笑脸。  
——虽然没有办法拉住你，但我至少可以保护好你不再受到伤害。  
“ROCKMAN。”又是一声叫唤，不过叫我的换成了莱卡，我看向他，影像仍然模糊，但我还是看清了莱卡阴沉的脸。  
“10秒。你和热斗。”他这么说，却始终没有转过来看我，我注意到他手中的枪变成了长枪管，并且配备了瞄准器。  
然后在我还没有开口前，咔嚓一下开了保险栓和枪膛，把枪架上肩窝。  
10，9，8……  
我的手几乎快要失去知觉了，连接着吊钩与帆布的操纵杆沉重的让我无法感知它的动向，只有死命地扒着手，呼吸和心跳跟着加快。  
6，5，4……  
“加油啊，热斗……”我从齿缝里挤出一个笑，热斗看着我，颤颤微微地伸出手。  
……我真的很想拉住你啊热斗，只是我现在，稍微有点空不开手……  
我模糊地想着，却记不起刚才计数到多少了。  
然后“砰”的一声。  
迷糊的意识猛地清醒过来，我想大概是莱卡开了枪，但在莱卡的脸上我又无法确切地读到什么。  
一片沉寂里，莱卡转过身来，向着我们的方向走前几步，把枪搁在地上。  
“热斗，”他叫道，同时对着快支持不住的热斗伸开手，“下来。”  
可是热斗看起来似乎有点犹豫，看了看底下，又朝我望过来，即使晃晃悠悠还是提起另一只手。  
“ROCK……MAN……”  
这一声撞进我心里。  
我突然意识到热斗一直不肯放弃抓住我并不是想要我把他拉上去。  
并不是要我帮他，而是想要救我。  
救同样暴露在敌人的视野里，却比他还要小，且不能自由移动的我。  
也许热斗还没理解我的存在，也许也他忘记了我。  
可无论成了什么样，热斗还是我所认识的热斗，一点都没有变。  
“ROCK……”他还在叫着我，声音混进了浓浓的鼻音，我看见他鬓角滴落的汗水，对着他浅浅地笑。  
“已经不要紧了哟，热斗。”  
他呆呆地看着我，动了动嘴似乎想说什么，最终还是松了手。  
然后，被候在下面的莱卡稳稳地接住抱了个满怀。  
呼出口气放开操纵杆。  
帆布唰啦一下被撕破了大半，缠在吊钩上吱吱嘎嘎地晃荡。  
我探出脑袋看着一楼，莱卡仍然保持着最初接扶的动作，只是放低了重心，把热斗环在怀里，热斗抬头看他，便被莱卡抵住了脑袋。  
“你做得很好，热斗。”我隐隐听见了莱卡这么说，他的脸上满是我没有见过的神色，眉头紧皱，嘴角却咧得开，估且算是个，“高兴”的表情吧……我想。  
“不过下次，最好能用全名叫我。”  
“LA——”  
“……不是LA，是LAIKA，LA-I-KA。”  
“LAI……LA——”  
“LAIKA哟，能发KA的音么？”  
“KA……”  
“然后连起来，LAI-KA，就像这样，啊啊，嘴巴不要张那么大，中间还有个音的——”  
我趴在二楼的边缘线上看着莱卡和热斗，想着不知道炎山知道了会怎样，之前明明连莱卡的名字都吝啬让热斗记住的说，结果最终被用了那么直接的方式强行灌输了……— —|||  
说起炎山……不知道情况如何，还有，那个一直在暗处的狙击手呢？  
在我想这些的时候，热斗已经练会了莱卡的名字开始一跌声地叫不停，但是莱卡伸手抵在了热斗的嘴上做了个休止的动作，然后在热斗盯着他的时候把热斗从自己身上拖起来，就这么拉着从楼梯上了二楼。  
我开口想要问他，不过莱卡似乎不怎么想搭理我的样子，把我的PET从地上捡起来，转身塞进热斗的手里，又径自脱离了我们两个，直直地往前面走去。  
“……莱卡……”我唤他，看到莱卡垂手拿着他的枪，一步一步往拐角的方向走，然后一脚踹飞了堆在角落里的纸箱。  
低喊声跟着如同呻吟般传递开来，热斗急急忙忙地跑近了点，我看见纸箱翻倒的空隙里蜷缩着一个穿着黑色衣服的人，一手用力地按着胳膊，另一只里还紧紧抓着枪不放。  
我意识到他就是从开始起不停射针管的家伙，莱卡之前那一枪好像打中了他的手腕，莱卡弯下身子似乎想抓他起来，那个人突地抬起脸，另一手就要举枪。  
“LA——”名字只来得及叫一半，莱卡的反应比我快得多，又是一脚，干脆俐落地再度把枪踹飞，然后收回脚，狠准地踩在对方的手上。  
“这次就算了，下次记得叫全名。”莱卡说道，我愣了一会儿才反应过来这话对象是我……— —|||  
……呃，总觉得莱卡对名字的执念好像加深了？……难道是因为炎山的吝啬么……我又想到之前莱卡研究热斗的广告母带研究到当事人身上的举动，觉得有点头疼……  
“喂你。”莱卡又开了口，声音一贯地没有起伏，“把你知道的通通说出来，刚才打中你的只是普通的麻药，疼一阵就完了。但是你之前稍微惹恼了我，所以我现在不太收得住力道。”说完这话像是应证般，被踩着手的人惨兮兮地叫出声来。  
我小心翼翼地看了眼莱卡的背影，再慢慢地看向地下。  
然后我有点同情起现在正遭罪的菜鸟君了，捻转磨+厚底防爆靴，光看着就背上一层汗……|||  
“我，我不知道啊啊啊……”垂死挣扎。  
“不知道从哪里说么，也行。那就回答我的问题。”我注意到莱卡虽然这么说但脚底却没停下，“第一，在二楼的男人是谁。”  
“……我，我不知道——”惨叫。  
“第二，膛里的针管装的是什么东西。”  
“……不，不知道——”……又是惨叫。  
“第三，动机，是什么。”  
“我，我真的，啊啊等下踩等下踩，我，我真的不知道他是干什么的……只是他许诺帮助我实现愿望，我才……为他干这事……”  
莱卡顿了顿，我觉得他挑了挑眉，“愿望，是什么。”  
那个人开始沉默，不过没过多久又开口继续说，“……把网络上我的传言通通删除掉。”  
……传言……？我忍不住探出头，“你的名字是——？”  
“勇夫……木村勇夫……”  
于是我知道了，大致的框架。  
在网络里输入这个名字的话，各种各样的讯息接踵而来。粗略地浏览之后，我发现大部分都是关于他负面的新闻。散发这些消息的人应该都是知道他并且有相处过一段时间，只是这个名字就像一个小丑或者笑柄，充当着那些人圈子里不大的玩笑。  
“现在这个时代，便利过头了。”木村蹲在地上垂着头，声音被他闷在了怀里，“随便查找一下什么都能找到，明明想要努力工作认真地生活下去的，换了多少新工作也好，搬了几次新社区也好，原本以为到没有人认识我的地方就可以重新开始的……那些事情被所有人当作笑柄，无论我怎么努力想要去改变最后都被网络上虚假的传言否定掉……我从那个时候开始想，如果……如果没有那些传言就好了……没有那些传言的话……”  
莱卡退开脚，直直地盯着喃喃自语的男人，“然后，那个男人出现了……”  
“他说他也厌倦了什么都在网络中被公开的生活，想要更自由更私隐的空间重新开始……他说他愿意帮我，只要我协助他，他就帮我清除掉那些传闻……”  
木村说着说着没了声响，我想起在主控室内的那个男人说的“网络原始化”觉得说不定D还是利用了某些人同样的心理。  
莱卡也沉默着，过了会儿再度开口，“你真的认为只要清除了传言，所有的一切就会改变么？”  
语气虽然很平淡，但我看见底下的人猛地抬起脸，“是的！我所有的失败全部都是因为它，没有那些传言的话，一定……我，明明做了那么多努力……”  
“你到现在为止所做的，就只有逃避而已。”莱卡打断他，转过身不再看，“这样的你，我不认为网络的原始化能够改变什么。”  
“我……至少可以重新——”  
“别再狡辨了。你自己清楚那只是让自己信服的借口，除此之外，什么都不是。”莱卡朝着我们走过来，伸出手搭住热斗的肩把他转到了另一个方向，然后再次向SEARCH-MAN确认了时间。  
还剩5分钟，莱卡不耐地啧了一声，明显地觉得时间紧迫，我也焦急起来。更糟糕的是，我们不仅不知道炸弹的具体方位，连炸弹的具体数目也没有办法估算。  
但还是得尽可能地作业。莱卡快速地把我和SEARCH-MAN PLUG-IN，分头去探寻炸弹的位置。一面说着“把他扔在这里没有关系，”拉住热斗飞快地跑进来，临走还不忘人颓然伏地的人身上搜出一管针筒，刷地拔掉针尖塞进裤子侧缝里。  
我和SEARCH-MAN扩大了深测区域，可是所有的探测音波释放出去就再也没有回复回来，我们当然不认为D会那么好心只放两个炸弹意思意思……唯一的解释就是其余的几个炸弹全被设置了信号干扰。  
我觉得头疼起来。  
无法大范围查找，时间受制抑无法一个个近距离确认，这样的情形下就算展开磁场也无法获得绝对的优势。  
……怎么办？  
莱卡皱着眉沉默，热斗凑过来看着他，想要开口却被打断了。  
是另一个人的声音，熟悉地带着冷嘲。  
“还是放弃吧，NET SAVIOR。”  
我的脑子一片空白，这句话像是那剩下的几个炸弹一起被按下了开关引爆一样炸得我的脑袋嗡嗡地响。  
之前在主探室里见过的男人露着奇怪的笑容挡在拐角处，侍应服的白色部分夹杂着斑驳的血渍，纯黑的领结也歪了大半。  
“D……么。”莱卡转正身子面对着他，眯眼打量着。我听到我心脏强烈地跳动的声音，手心里也全是冷汗。  
……他追过来了……在最糟糕的时候。  
可是，为什么？  
他在这里的话，炎山呢？炎山在哪里？  
男人耸耸肩，对于莱卡的陈述句式的问题不置可否，又看了一眼明显带着敌意瞪视他的热斗，“光当”一声扔出把带血的短匕首。  
未干的血水在地上嵌了几滴殷红的印子，我揉了揉眼睛，觉得刺目。  
“你的意思是你赢了么。”莱卡淡淡地瞟了眼匕首说道。  
“不止赢了，还解决地干净利落。”男人笑地优雅。  
莱卡“啧”了一声，未拿着枪的手搭上热斗的肩，我注意到热斗变得有点不安份，似乎烦燥起来开始动个不停。我没法去想原因，我努力地驳回任何一个对我们不利的讯息，并且强迫自己相信那把带血的匕首没有传答除它之外其他别的意思。  
——“不用担心。”堵在出口的男人继续说着，笑脸依然优雅却好像没有一丝温度，“你们马上就可以和他见面了。”  
我本能地做出护卫姿态，莱卡伸手把热斗赶到后面，把他的枪扛在肩上。  
“不过，没那么容易就是了。”话还没说完，我只模糊地看见一直待在我边上的SEARCH-MAN飞快地跑了出去，然后莱卡忽地扯开裹得严严实实的风衣，刷的一下自哪里摸出把军刀，一转角度，猛地攻向站立着的人。  
来不及感叹莱卡的动作，便听到“当”的一声金属相撞的脆响。前面的两个人缠斗在一起，我瞥了眼莱卡扔在地上的枪，紧紧地盯着时间表。  
距磁场展开还有2分钟，我再一次尝试搜索，回馈的结果还是和之前一样，我看着莱卡流畅的打斗动作还是觉得和敌人正面冲突不定因素太多，虽然有可能莱卡对自己的格斗技有十足的信心，可是在敌人手里握有关键性王牌的现在，硬拼好像不是个好主意。  
急的团团转，却又什么都做不了。只能看着莱卡和D周旋，热斗却在这时候安静下来，不再动个不停，现在倒好像被什么其他看不见的东西吸引了注意力，凝神站在角落里，专注地看着奇怪的方向。  
我只看了他一眼便把视线转回到莱卡身上，他们两个正刚刚结束交锋各自退回来，我猜想有可能是莱卡的手段让那个男人觉得棘手，可是那个男人脸上除了一成不变的微笑外就没有其他的神情露出来。似乎觉到我在看他，还有闲情对望过来。  
“……炎山……”  
我听到热斗出了声，模糊地好像是叫了炎山的名字，在我回过脑袋去看他的时候嘀的一声，然后，视野里的景物就被分解成了数字色系。  
我反应过来，右下角的时针倒计时已经全部归了O，名人先生按照事先约定好的那样准确地掐着秒数发射了磁场，估计在上边已经担心地不得了了吧。  
——虽然，我们的确是遇到了大麻烦。  
男人几乎是同时地飞快地从莱卡边上退了开去，站在稍远一点的地方沉默地歪了歪头。  
“原来是为了等待这个……”低低地说着，我第一次看见他皱起了眉，“所以才从刚才起就一直不正面追袭么……”  
莱卡未出声，收起动作直直地注视着他。  
“——不过算了，再打下去也是白费我工夫。”男人继续说，当地一下把剩下的匕首扔在地上，“虽然你手脚倒挺灵活，不过孤注一掷的话，赌注也下得太武断了，打不赢是死，打赢了也会死——而且，还用这么半调子的状态？”  
男人笑着，举起的指尖夹缝里夹着先前莱卡从木村那儿搜来的针管，我注意到莱卡偏了下视线极快地扫过腿侧，那里的布料不知在什么时候被划断了截面。  
“很抱歉，这个暂时不能让你们知道是什么。就算你们逃不了，我也没有打算告诉你们。”男人一起说着，带着笑容的脸渐渐阴沉下来，停顿了阵，从后腰上拿下类似于联络器一般的小盒子。  
我意识到那个是什么并且知道他接下来的动作，可是即使我反应过来了，他的速度仍然比我更快。  
——“那么，拜拜哟，NET SAVIOR。”男人重又笑开来，指尖划过盒子的顶端。  
“不——”耳朵边嗡嗡地盖过了一切的声响，我只觉得我的声音似乎是从极远的地方被挤压出来，再往后便像是被蒙在了密不透风的玻璃罐子里沉闷地没了声响。  
现在想起来，那个时候仿佛一个世纪般漫长的黑白与缄默不过只是一瞬间，只是我满脑子想着整个海底餐厅被正下向上埋着的不明数目炸弹轰的粉碎的场景，以至于完全没有注意到莱卡不同寻常的镇静。  
还有另外一点更重要的事也完全忘到了脑后。  
就是即使那个男人扔出了几乎算是某种结束意义的匕首，而我却始终坚信炎山没有事的信念。  
没错，他没事，他会来。  
男人的指尖确实地压过了操纵钮，但是他所乐见的爆炸声响却一直没有响起来，等我意识到这个变故的时候，我见到一直站在前面一动不动的莱卡歪了歪头，露出一个算是意料之中的微笑来。  
局势调了个个，男人焦急起来，我甚至能看清他在一遍一遍地重复按钮，可是那个操纵器像是坏掉了的玩具，四周围异常的安静令整个气氛摊出两分尴尬。  
然后我听见边上的热斗兴奋地叫了声，在我得以分辨出那个发音前，清冷的声音居高临下降了下来。  
“别再按了。”那个声音说着，“咚”的一声，把一大堆铁盒子扔在地上，“你要的东西，在这里。”  
我听清热斗的说话，他叫着炎山，我向头顶看过去，融合状态的炎山握着剑踩在踏板上，黑白相间的长发垂在脑后，被踏板的气流吹的一荡一荡。  
突来的变故让男人瞪大了他的眼睛，来回地看着莱卡和炎山，断断续续地念叨着什么。  
“你，知道他会来？可是我明明——”  
“明明看见我死了，可是却没有来确认。”炎山轻捷地从踏板上跳下来，我注意到他往热斗的方向看了一眼。大概觉得奇怪喜欢扑他的热斗这回为什么如此安份。我猜是炎山这样子多少让热斗觉得有点陌生……  
“虽然很抱歉，但是很可惜——我还活着。”像是宣告一般炎山挑了挑嘴角，站在前面的莱卡收起动作，沉默地看着不远处的男人。  
就在我认为他会有所行动的时候，却只看到那个男人轻轻地笑开来，像是又恢复了高级酒店的侍应生的身份一般，职业性地笑地优雅。  
然后没有任何预兆的，砰的一声，我只来得及听见炎山似乎啧了一下，整个视线便被烟雾遮住了。  
所幸在那阵看着就很呛人的烟弥漫过来前，炎山侧过身一把扛起热斗自二楼的外转翻了下去，立定之后回头再看，果然已经没有男人的身影了。  
我呆了好一会儿，才反应过来似乎一切都结束了，但是我整个身体都还沉浸在刚才紧张的氛围里无法松懈下来，就只觉得周围安静地有点过分。  
“走吧。”许久之后，又或者只有一小会的时间，炎山这么说着，却没有解除融合状态，拉过热斗往刚开始进来的门口方向走去。  
可是热斗没有动，转过脑袋对着落在后头的莱卡看了几眼，觉得莱卡没有跟上来的意思，开口清清脆脆地叫了声：“LAIKA——”  
咔嗒。  
我好像听到某种平和的状态被打破后发现的裂响。只是当时状态下我潜意识里拒绝对想到底是什么东西发生了分裂。  
所幸这两个人似乎并没有打算进一步扩大裂口的样子，一路沉默着走出了海底餐厅。  
——不管怎么样，虽然一度很凶险而且貌似这边的情况有在恶化（？），平安无事的回来才是最重要的呐。


	4. Chapter 4

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/09]  
昨天最后的记忆就是在走出海底餐厅后，蜂拥而入的NS警卫部队，和从一开始便守在门口等待的爸爸，美露，以及名人先生。  
失败之后一直浑浑噩噩的木村勇夫被作为唯一的案件相关人员捱上警车，解除了融合状态的炎山则和莱卡一起去相关单位录了相关讯息，等到回来的时候，热斗已经抱着圆滚滚的猫先生睡着很久了。  
我对昨天最后可以算是奇迹般的逆转仍然觉得不可思议，于是在炎山回来后有稍稍问过他，结果炎山只是在丢给我一个算是神秘的微笑后反提了问题给我。  
——“ROCKMAN，你知道哪里掩埋尸体才是最安全最不容易被发现的地方么？”  
说完之后也不理我，径自抱起睡得七昏八素的热斗往寝室走。  
在特意调解地柔和的灯光里，轻轻地抚摩着热斗的脸颊，热斗醒了也完全没有收回手的意思，只是噙着微笑宠腻一般地注视着。  
“炎山——”  
“今天你做得很好，热斗。”炎山这么说，手掌拂开热斗额前的碎发俯身轻轻印上晚安吻，正要离开的时候却被热斗反拉住了手。  
“热斗？”听声音似乎是炎山对被叫回来的事觉得意外，我和BLUES站在电灯的控制按钮边等着关灯，这下又立在绝对角落无语地看着事态发展——只是我已经料到了结果而已……我猜BLUES也肯定猜得八九不离十，因为他原来手里还捏着待会儿炎山似乎准备要看的文件，现在又调出信息库把那文件重又塞了回去。  
热斗急切地从炎山身边挪开几步，但后还是死拽着炎山不放，然后另外只手拍拍他刚刚腾出来且有点皱巴巴的床铺空位，抬脸看着炎山。  
——然后BLUES不发一语地走了开去，方向是炎山的房间。  
我看出炎山有点犹豫，他回头望了望客厅的门，最终还是没办法似地转回来，对着盯着他看的热斗露出无奈的笑。  
我叹口气，隐隐地想到如果热斗恢复了会不会记得某天他和炎山睡在一起的事，但是这个像是预示了许多麻烦的想法在看见热斗一脸满足地紧挨着躺下来的炎山安静地睡过去后便自动消失得无影无踪。  
算啦……如果对象是……那样的炎山的话……  
——晚安，热斗。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/13]  
这几天的热斗，我总觉得有点精神不济的样子。  
自从那日从海底餐厅回来，热斗做得最多的事情便是蜷在各式各样的沙发椅里睡觉。  
一睡就要睡好几个小时，如果不是有我和炎山拖他起来吃饭，或许热斗会什么事都不做一直睡过去。  
——有了这个想法以后我突然觉得事态严重起来。  
嗜睡到异常程度的热斗很快便引起了包括美露在内所有人的关注。开始几天还会放任他从早睡到晚，最近几天开始轮流骚扰热斗以阻止他无节制地睡过去。  
这样做了以后我又发现热斗并不是非睡不可，只是在每个人轮流骚扰他的时候除了一脸想睡到不行的迷糊状态且反应有点迟钝以外，陪着你们骚扰也是做得到的。  
然后到了晚上的时候就像是用完电池的布偶，一旦睡着就无论用什么方法都叫不醒他。炎山已经抱人回房间抱出了心得的样子，不过我偶尔也能看见他看着睡过去的热斗出神。  
而我这几日也大致拼凑出了那日在海底餐厅里发生的事。  
拿着炎山的问题问了SEARCH-MAN的话，他眯起眼叹出一句“真是个好问题呐……”随后又眨了眨眼，告诉了我答案。  
——所谓埋葬尸体最好的方法，按照SEARCH-MAN的说法，这是莱卡他们沙罗军方最最底下的基层部队都知晓的——挖5米的坑埋尸体，盖一米的土，再埋动物的死尸，最后全部掩埋。通常都只会挖到发现动物尸体，而这一障眼法般的存在容易误导调查人员不再做更深的挖掘。SEARCH-MAN在解释的时候我想着或许沙罗军方是把这个事当成提醒，时刻谨记着“不要被表现蒙敝。”  
……或许就是因为这样才养成了莱卡那种性格吧……  
想到之前莱卡研究广告母带研究到当事人身上来的行径，摇头，再摇头。  
如果按照这样的思路延伸开去的话——  
最开始在主控室里被炎山最先拆除的炸弹便是类似于障眼法般的存在。  
现在仔细回想一下……虽然明明知道埋着至少一打的炸弹可我和BLUES只有最初的那两个炸弹有检测到反应，之后的那一些，甚至有多少都无法准确地推算出来。  
如果说后面的炸弹都设置了信号屏蔽，那么最初的两个没有设置本身就很奇怪。  
只是当时我们正急着对付突然出现的D，完全没有余力去思考这个。  
……不过也有两个反应超出NAVI的家伙发觉了这点。  
并且炎山在巧妙地利用了D的心态后，在发现最初那两个炸弹的一层之隔处，找到了那一打的炸弹。  
——完全都没有从那两张一模一样冷淡的脸上读到任何讯息，虽然稀里糊涂的就被连带着将了人家一军，不过在最后才想明白的感觉让我有点泄气。  
……清楚点说的话其实是有在不爽的。  
……他们就那么自信ROCKMAN我会照着他们写的剧本连表情都一分不差么……— —#

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/14]  
话说今天这个日子到底有什么特殊意义，我是直到收到第三块巧克力芯片后才猛然反应过来的……  
啊啊，就是那个……每次ROLL和美露都很期待然后鼓捣出各种奇怪的巧克力结果害的热斗每年的这一天都是翻墙逃去避难的日子。  
这些天发生的事情太多，我原本以为她们没有什么心情去研究恐怖的巧克力浓汤，可是今天美露跑过来，送了在场三位男性NAVI各一块巧克力芯片以后，每年必会出现的冒泡的巧克力酱出现了。  
好在炎山面色不善地把那锅奇怪的东西强制推移到了热斗的视线范围之外。  
莱卡倒是一直盯着那锅巧克力酱沉默了半天，我觉得他似乎有在努力研究明明是巧克力可是为啥还会像刚煮好的咖喱一样会诡异的冒泡泡……  
不过美露有宣布一件事——不过可能对热斗来说并不是什么好事。  
——IPC的人型宠物养成游戏，要推出情人节SP。 

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/15] ——我觉得那个时候的热斗，似乎有点脆弱  
热斗似乎并没有进一步好转的迹象了。  
每天仍然精神不济，并且抓紧一切空档时间蜷在角落的地方补眠。  
早晨也很难清醒过来，磨着叫他起床的炎山蹭了又蹭。  
似乎都预示着某些坏事的发生。  
我想象不出如果放任热斗无节制的睡眠下去会怎么样……  
只是热斗和炎山睡在一起后，每天晚上都会坚持等待炎山也完全躺下来才睡过去——开始几天也的确能够坚持到，炎山都有睡前读书的习惯，他能睁着眼睛靠在炎山的身上眯着眼盯着书页翻动——后来嗜睡得越来越严重后，就只能支撑一小会儿，一不留神他就睡过去了。  
我看得出炎山有在担心，但显然热斗的情况让他也觉得手足无措。  
“……热斗……”  
在又一次的热斗缩在他怀里睡过去后我听到他沉沉地低喃。眉尖也紧紧地盘踞在一起，但最终却也没办法似地将热斗压进身体里，像是在仔细地感受着热斗平稳的吐息一样，很轻很轻地开口。  
“……你到底怎么了。”  
拉上灯的瞬间我还在一直盯着炎山，觉得也许是受了莫名柔和灯光的影响，又或者是我的心理擅自按在了别人的身上。  
——我觉得那个时候的热斗，似乎有点脆弱。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/16] 机率小到小数点后的0我都懒得去数他……  
昨天晚上炎山似乎很长时间都没有入睡，我记得很晚很晚的时候他还有叫起BLUES，像是要调查什么一样让BLUES帮忙查找档案资料。  
然后今天早上两个人一起睡过头了。  
我只听见BLUES叫了声[炎山少爷……]之后就沉默地站在一边。  
我问他“不叫醒炎山好么”，他静默了会儿，说了句，“今天没有要处理的事务。”  
——于是我和他就在房间里无言地站了整个早上。  
只是ROLL发MAIL问我的时候我还犹豫了很久要不要把具体事实告诉她。  
[嗯……还在家里。]  
[在家里？在干什么啊？]  
[呃……有点事……]  
[什么叫有点事，热斗呢？]这句是美露问的。  
[……还在睡。]  
[还在？炎山没有叫醒他么？]  
……因为他也在睡啊……— —，怎么叫人啊……  
[ROCKMAN……]邮件里只有这个词让我觉得大事不妙。  
下一秒，美露干脆地CALL了过来。  
“ROCKMAN！！你给我老实交待，到底发生什么事了？！”  
ROLL的大嗓门，我来不及关轻声音就被一连串的吼给怔懵了。  
“你知不知道现在几点了，我们等了好久了耶，你们也稍微差不多一点——！！”  
“RO，ROLL，嘘，那个，轻点——”  
“怕吵醒热斗？吵醒他更好，省得你们太温柔结果让他一直睡过去——”  
“不，不是啦——”我看到床铺那边些微的动作，急得手忙脚乱，“会吵醒炎山的——”  
“吵醒更好！——！！——那个……你刚才说谁？”  
沉默……  
我捂着嘴悄悄看向BLUES，想从他被墨镜遮了2/3的脸上看出些什么……  
……ROLL求你了，不要泄露我当内线员的事情啊……否则我有预感以后你只有通过买通BLUES来获得情报了——虽然这机率小到小数点后的0我都懒得去数他……  
“炎山……么？”再次确认一般，ROLL小心翼翼地问，声音压得低低的，和刚才大吼大叫的样子完全不同。  
然后，莱卡的窗口腾地跳出来，“怎么回事”这么问的时候我还看到他轻轻挑了挑眉毛。  
所幸在我必须回答前，床铺那边传来声响，然后炎山的声音传过来。  
——“BLUES？……为什么没有叫醒我？”  
这么说着的炎山直立起身子靠在床背上，从我的角度还能看到埋在他边上睡着的热斗的发尾。  
“十分抱歉……但是炎山少爷昨天5：00才睡下，请注意身体。”  
“……算了。”  
刚睡醒好像有点臃懒的炎山，头发也不像之前经常看见的那样乖乖地垂落下来，变得稍微有点乱乱的感觉在奇怪的地方翘起几簇来……炎山像是知道一样一边用手扒拉着，另一手搭在热斗的脑袋上揉了又揉。  
“热斗，该起来了。”  
这样磨蹭了一会儿以后，热斗不情愿地抬起半个身子，把脑袋使劲地往离他最近的炎山的身体里拱。  
“好了……嗯，行了，我说起来。”  
我觉得炎山的声音好像有点奇怪，哪里奇怪又说不上来，我只能从炎山抖变的脸色里知道我得出了正确的判断。  
原来还是温柔的神情现在变得有点阴沉，被刚刚的语气稍微有点吓到的热斗坐起身子小心翼翼地看着他，这样持续了一段时间后，炎山回身再度摸了摸热斗的脑袋，然后一言不发地进卫生间盥洗去了。  
等我再回头，开着的两个窗口关了一个。  
莱卡看了我一眼，窗口关闭了。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/17] ……任其发展下去真的好么……— —|||  
——“所以说ROCKMAN，热斗和炎山睡在一起这种事为什么不早说？！”  
美露大清早地就派ROLL用私密MAIL缠着我不放。  
然后我发现对付这个骚扰的最好方法就是沉默。  
无论ROLL发多少条逼问有无其他内幕的信件全部都无视掉——反正有炎山在，她们也不敢光明正大的CALL过来。  
这么做了以后她们大概也有注意到，隔了很长时间都没再有邮件发过来。  
……真是，为什么所有的女孩子都对这种事情那么感兴趣呢……  
美露也是，ANETTA也是，就连ROLL也一样。  
……任其发展下去真的好么……— —|||  
就在我这么想的时候，ROLL又发了封邮件过来……  
原本还以为又是那类奇怪的问题的，在准备拖进已阅文件夹的时候，突然发现邮件还包含着语音附件，还是带着三层加密的。  
[关掉外联，找个没人的地方仔细地听着。]邮件这么写着。  
我悄悄地看了眼炎山和热斗，炎山刚刚才处理完公务，现在趴在地上陪热斗玩纸牌游戏，只是热斗的兴趣完全不在纸牌上，拖着已经分不清形状的猫先生想尽办法窝进炎山身体里打盹……当然他的一系列举动被炎山一个不落的见招拆招，于是现在的状况有点诡异……一个拼命扑来倒去想倒进人肉床垫里睡觉，另一个面无表情顾自翻纸牌看似无意的动作却总能躲过热斗的攻击。  
我低头小心翼翼地对着ROLL传过来的附件盒左看右看，还很神经质地放到耳边摇了两下，结果引起了刚刚整理完信息库的BLUES的注意。不过在他问起的时候我还是下意识地说了没什么。  
最后犹豫了很久，还是找了个烂借口说去通知准备下午茶噔噔噔地跑到其他地方去了。  
——ROLL都说要我找没人的地方听了那么就一定是见不得人的事。  
叹气……什么时候我ROCKMAN也被逼得要干这种事的地步呐……|||  
附件打开后是段很普通的音频，就是昨天早晨时发生的那段通话时录制下来的。  
[热斗，该起来了。]炎山的声音，然后是一串不甘的呜呜声和翻滚被子的声音，再后面就是我觉得奇怪的炎山的话了，[好了……嗯，行了，我说起来。]  
音频到这里就结束了。  
……那么，谁来告诉我这说明了什么……— —|||  
结果在我准备听第二遍的时候就接到了ROLL的CALL，我想大概她在音频文件里设置了打开确认，所以才能掐准时间逮个现行。  
我半带无奈地点了连接，ROLL一见到我就笑得神秘兮兮。  
“那么，有感想没？ROCKMAN？”  
老实地摇头。  
“……那，听出什么奇怪的地方没有？”  
……有是有啦……可是又不知道原因。我犹豫了下，头点了一半立刻改摇头。  
“拜托ROCKMAN，都是男孩子，你能不能对这类事情稍微比我敏感点？”  
“……所以说到底怎么回事嘛……”  
ROLL嘟着嘴瞪着我，然后大大地叹了口气。  
“还是算了……”她这么说，侧过身像是在准备其他连接，等待联通的时候又转向我，说了句让我憋了一整天的话。  
——“呐ROCKMAN~~好好看好你家热斗哟~~总之炎山的危险程度已经超过我和美露的预想了哟~~”  
然后眨了眨眼睛，叭唧一下关窗口。  
于是剩下的时间我便老在想这句话的意思……不过怎么想都没办法想通那样的炎山究竟是哪里危险到让ROLL和美露都要做出警告的地步了？

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/18] 真正的发呆……  
我觉得今天热斗很没精神——虽然他从海底餐厅回来以后就一直精神不济，但今天的热斗我觉得有点不对劲。  
平常虽然很困想睡得不得了的样子，只要有人陪着玩，他还是会跟着你一起胡闹，可是今天热斗明显神游天外，就只抱着猫先生蜷在角落里，眼睛望着奇怪的地方，如果硬要继续骚扰他，他便会露出讨厌的神情翻过身干脆的背对你。  
美露有小小声抱怨说是炎山把热斗宠坏了，我看着她鼓捣了半天结果却失败的棋子游戏，叹了口气。  
真正发觉异常是在炎山把热斗带回家之后。原本晚餐是炎山让BLUES预订了的某个餐厅，大概是想把热斗神游一天的精神吸引回来，列了全是热斗最喜欢的食物清单，可是到了餐厅门口热斗却死拖着不肯下车。在炎山问他“不喜欢这儿么？”极其重且认真地点了头。  
我猜可能之前的海底餐厅事件让热斗对这种很多人聚一起吃饭的地方有了排斥，至少我这是第一次在热斗DATA化后看到他有那么强烈的意愿表示。  
炎山迟疑了一会儿，然后对着一早便在门口等着的穿着侍者服的人说了什么，那个服务生弯了腰客气地行了个礼，炎山便让BLUES开车回家了。  
一路上我看着炎山盯着热斗若有所思，他大概也发觉了热斗今天的异常。其实我有知道炎山每天晚上有在抽空调查热斗身体的事，前几天还有和我以及BLUES提过如果热斗再不恢复就想要冒险把热斗送回科学省检查的想法。可是进展颇不顺利的样子，毫无疑问，在拥有最完善系统和最全面资料的科学省才是最理想的检查地点。  
……可是有可能D料想到这点，一早就在科学省那边守株待兔也说不一定，毕竟他们之前有侵入过一次，虽然名人先生和爸爸加强了各个输入口的识别及安全等级，但是对比处于暗处的他们，我们完全处在被动状态。  
热斗回到家便安静地坐在沙发上发呆，真正的发呆……两只手搅着猫先生，除此之外，什么事都不干。连炎山皱着眉头把额头贴上热斗，像是在试温度一般抵着他的脑袋轻轻问他怎么了，热斗也是垂着眼睛不说话。  
不是闹脾气也不是想睡，总觉得像是心不在焉的，随着外边的人怎么折腾。  
然后在僵持的时候门铃响了起来，我跑去电子眼寻边，发现是外卖。  
炎山应该是有在刚刚的餐厅点了外卖的吧……我想着，看着炎山过来开门和签收。  
只是回到客厅的时候我和炎山都被吓了一跳。  
打开客厅门的瞬间，就只见原本坐在沙发上的热斗往沙发外的方向倒下来，几乎没发出什么声音亦或是当时我根本已经无法辨别——安静地躺倒在铺着软毛毯的地上。  
我的心吊到了喉口，在我能够找回我的声音之前，炎山比我更快地冲了进去。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/19] “总觉得，是很久以前的事了……”  
热斗现在躺在科学省的监护床上，呼噜呼噜地睡得香。  
几分钟前他醒来，一脸迷茫地扫了周围一圈，伸手用力地抓了抓头，然后像是被抓疼头发一样皱起了脸，又快速地揉了几下，对着刷地紧张地围在他边上的人揪起了眉。  
——“嗯……怎么了？”  
发音有点迷糊但我还是听清了热斗清醒后的第一句话，并且立马反应过来，热斗似乎，恢复了？  
这么想的时候我偷偷瞟了眼炎山。他刚刚抬了抬眉角，下一瞬又恢复了专利的面无表情，沉默地退出了挤在一块的包围圈。  
“……DATA……嗯，……然后呢？”  
爸爸把前因后果讲给热斗听，我觉得热斗听得有点云里雾里，不过爸爸也没有意思想把导致他家宝贝儿子异常了整一个半星期的祸首给解释透彻，话没说完就先把热斗拉怀里抱着一叠声说着“太好了~”  
“……虽然有点寂寞不过变回来也好啊，省的让人一直担心——呜……热斗如果也有那么可爱就好了呐~~”美露嘟着嘴朝一脸没听懂的热斗嘀咕，边上的ANETTA呵呵笑出声，“有什么关系，热斗也很可爱啊~~”  
“我觉得只有在游戏里老实听我话的热斗比较可爱~~这边这个可是标准的祸头子。”  
“设定也是按热斗做原型的吧？嗯——我还是支持原版的热斗~”  
“ANETTA~~你应该重新建档，呐，听话的热斗真的超~~级可爱的呢~~”  
“听起来也不错的样子呐——啊对了。”  
沉浸在养成游戏对谈里的美露和ANETTA露出兴奋的神情来，不过在这一话题将要进一步延伸开去的时候，ANETTA像想起了什么一样转了回来。  
“热斗，谢谢你的新年礼物，我很高兴~这是我收到的最棒的礼物了~”  
……其实这行动应该算是胁迫的产物了吧，我叹了口气，而且还引起了不小的麻烦。这么想着我看了眼热斗，发现他眯着眼，好像想看清什么一样。  
“热斗，”我唤他，“怎么了？”  
“啊……没什么。”热斗低低地说了句，朝着ANETTA笑起来，“总觉得，是很久以前的事了……”  
的确很久……不过热斗看起来似乎并没有记得他DATA化后的事情这点让我觉得有点点失望的感觉。嗯……总觉得，有点寂寞呐……那么有意思的部分，作为当事人却完全不记得了……— —。  
“那么，热斗你也道个谢怎么样？”爸爸摸了摸热斗的脑袋，在热斗看向他的时候露出一个笑。“热斗，在你出状况的这段时间，一直都是他在帮忙照顾你——之前也是他把你送过来的。”  
于是房间里的所有人的视线都转向在稍远的地方站着的炎山。我注意到他手臂部分被划开细细刀口的衣服，想起昨天热斗那个差点让人心脏停止的状况……我甚至有错觉再这么被操作者一惊一乍下去，我的程式寿命会缩短到连我都觉得悲哀的地步。  
虽然现在看起来没事，而且也恢复了正常人格，但是昨天热斗倒下去的时候还真的有被他吓到，再加上之前热斗的身体出现的异常，理所当然地把炎山都惊出一身汗。  
我只记得我不停地叫着热斗，看着炎山把人翻过来查看情况。有一瞬我是祈祷着热斗只是睡着了的，但是炎山紧皱的眉和搭在热斗额上的手让我的心情再次沉重起来。明明刚刚还有探过温度没有异常，只不过是取个外卖的工夫便烧到灼手的温度。  
炎山沉默了一会儿，然后拉过沙发上的毛毯将热斗整个包起来，再小心翼翼的抱起他，在BLUES出声问他的时候，迅速地作了回答。  
科学省。三个字让我的大脑稍微清明了一点，然后按照炎山的吩咐，依次联系了爸爸，莱卡，以及美露。  
自海底回来之后，虽然仍然由炎山照顾热斗以防万一，我们被阻断的通信却是恢复了的，炎山说，既然让那个家伙逃了，再想隐瞒热斗的现状也是不可能了，不如开通讯息，也方便联络情况。  
而且，相比较科学省，把热斗继续放在炎山身边反而更安全……怎么说呢，海底餐厅那战多少让他们也觉出了炎山是个难缠的家伙，就算只有他一个人，还带着没有防卫能力的热斗也不愿再轻举妄动——这样一来，倒是科学省成为目标的机率比较大。  
然后，炎山便借着NS的名义旁若无人的飙车到了这里，美露和莱卡也早守在入口处防止外联侵入，再接下来便是爸爸和名人先生的工作了。  
只是热斗突然无征兆的发烧名人先生翻了三大本的报告书还是没办法完整地解释出来，最后也只能暂定为DATA消失所引起的副作用这么个让人皱眉的结论。  
我看出炎山似乎心情有点低闷，刚刚热斗醒过来的时候还露出紧张的神色，热斗一开口他便一直退到了最外边，偶尔望几眼，却不再说话。  
就像礼貌地保持了距离一样。  
“嗯……炎山……”坐在床上的热斗挠了挠头，炎山看着他，面无表情。  
“谢谢你呐——呐，虽然我不记得发生什么事了……”热斗继续说，我注意到他有点局促，然后看见在热斗身后的美露悄悄地漏了个笑。  
——“那么，为什么？”炎山开了口，仍然面无表情，一派轻松的样子。  
“诶？”  
“既然不记得了，谢我也没意义吧。”  
沉默，热斗则是僵硬状态，我小心地看了眼炎山，心里大叹了口气。  
“你这个人啊——！！”然后热斗不负众望地跳起来哇哇叫，叫到一半又停下来，皱着眉嘀咕，“我虽然不太记得呐，但是，但是，但是……”  
……有印象？！！我猛地抬头盯着开始吞吞吐吐的热斗，想着如果热斗真有记得说不室炎山会开心一点……不明原因的这么觉得……  
美露又开始笑，热斗揪眉“但是”了半天，最后憋出一句，“但是，我还是觉得应该谢谢你……”  
这个答案显然不够讨好，炎山挑了眉，“直觉？”  
热斗很单纯地点头。  
“好吧。……虽然我并不认为你的直觉有什么用。”炎山凉凉地说完，转身踱出了房间，对跳起来的热斗看也不看一眼。  
“喂！你！！”  
“啊啊热斗别动别动，手上还有管子——”  
“给我回来！！”  
“热斗热斗！！小心管子管子！！”  
然后房间里便在热斗的大吼大叫下热闹了起来，我看了眼用全身护住插在热斗手上的针管的爸爸，再望一眼炎山不远处的背影，重重地叹了口气。  
嘛……热斗恢复，嗯，是件好事呐……如果平平安安下去就好了……— —|||

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/21] 嗯，也许应该让热斗去道个谢比较好？  
热斗在科学省观察了两天，理所当然的美露也每天放学后跑来这里报道。  
理由是这个：  
……嗯热斗，你算算从月考以后落下多少课了，有那么厚那么厚的一叠了哟，反正待在这里也是没事，不如现在来补课八~~~~  
末了再一指她身后名人先生说因炎山忙于IPC本社的事所以接下来的安全问题全权接手的莱卡，“莱卡也会来帮忙哟~~”  
我在一边连连点头，之前就已经落下许多次课了，作业就算了，出勤率也情有可原，可是如果不趁现在多补一点的话，最终的TEST真的会很惨。  
于是在我的劝说和美露他们的胁迫[？]下，原本打着哈哈说要协助名人先生进行身体检查的热斗无奈地被暴力地拖回接待室，补课。  
教到一半的时候，美露看着热斗一题题地算下来，然后眨巴了下眼睛，一个伸手把热斗写到一半的本子抽了出去。  
“喂……干嘛啊，我还没有写完……”  
“呐热斗——”美露打断热斗有气无力地抱怨，把本子重对摊开来，指着之前做的那两题说，“这个方法，你自己想的吗？”  
我伸长脖子探过头去，可是PET摆得太远，我这个角度只能隐隐地辨出几个X。  
“啊这个啊……”热斗挠挠头，“是炎山教我写的。”  
“炎山？”  
“嗯……之前有被他补过课啦……他说这样比较容易……”我见到热斗皱起了眉，知道他想起了被炎山每天逼得补习的事——别看炎山那样，我倒觉得他教人挺有一套，最开始的时候就只管自己一个人喝着红茶拿着教科书从头看到尾，等到红茶喝完，他便刷地合上课本摆一边，对坐在他对面东张西望的热斗说一句，“好了，开始吧。”  
“是个好方法呢，比课本上写的要简单好多。”美露一边说着一边摊开她的课本快速地记着什么，“真好呐，如果其他题目也能不绕那么多弯就好了。”  
“有啊。”热斗重又拉过本子，把刚才打的草稿咯吱咯吱地擦掉，再呼的一下把橡皮屑吹走，“等做到再给你看。”  
我看着热斗，觉得他有点小开心，甚至还有点骄傲的意味。  
细想起来的话，我倒是有想到似乎欠了炎山好多好多的人情可是却连一次正经的感谢都没有——嗯，也许应该让热斗去道个谢比较好？

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/22] “也谢谢你，热斗。”  
因为今天是星期五，原本就只有半天的课，做完最后的全身检查已经快10点了。于是在一头扎进资料堆里对外界没有应和力的爸爸的特许之下，热斗很理所当然地跷掉了今天的课，带着我噔噔噔地溜出了科学省。  
虽然我有试着阻止过热斗，不过在热斗生龙活虎地争辩后我发现恢复的并不只有热斗的身体，嗯……还有坏点子细胞……  
莱卡一早便被名人先生“借用”去解决其他事情，所以热斗在溜了会儿发现没地方去后，很自然地选择了第一据点IPC本部。  
不过高跟鞋姐姐说，炎山正在会议室里开会现在并不在顶楼，热斗挥挥手说了没事噔噔噔地跑进办公室里等人。  
房间里空无一人，桌上却堆满了各种文件和资料，我在文件纸页的缝隙里还看见了用白色瓷杯装着的喝了一半的红茶，想着和热斗比，炎山真是太辛苦了。每天都有处理不完的公务，还要为NET SAVIOR的事到处救急，偶尔还要帮忙收拾热斗的烂摊子←这点已经不能用“偶尔”来帮频度副词了……|||……对炎山来说，说不室喝杯红茶或是一觉睡到天亮应该都是奢侈的事吧……  
这么想着的时候，门叭嘅一下打开，炎山夹着资料夹走进来，见到坐在沙发椅上的热斗似乎有点惊讶。  
“热斗？……怎么在这里？”这一问句并没得到回答，我注意到热斗正一眨不眨地盯着炎山不停地看，直到炎山靠得足够近才像想到什么一样猛地醒悟过来。  
“今天不上课？”炎山弯低身体这么问，热斗反映明显慢了一拍，眨巴了眼睛，点点头，然后又急急忙忙甩头。  
炎山漏出一个笑来，伸出没有夹资料夹的手，轻快地刮了下热斗的鼻子，“又逃课。”  
——然后这个动作僵在半空，我转向炎山，发现他刚刚的笑也收了一半。而另一边的热斗则像是被这个动作怔到，反射性地捂住被刮到的地方，看着炎山张大了嘴。  
气氛变得尴尬起来。炎山直起身子，伸出的手在半空划了个圆弧垂落在身侧。我想也许是热斗刚刚的反应让炎山产生了误会——以为还处于DATA的相处氛围中——所以才很自然地对着热斗做出这么个算是亲妮的举动。  
要命就要命在，热斗没有这段记忆。  
炎山很快便恢复过来，沉默地站直身子，夹着资料夹转过背。  
正在迈步的时候，另外只手被热斗急急地拖住了。  
我多少觉得意外，但是房间里弥漫的奇怪气氛又让我觉得应该开口和这屋子的主人说声我们来这的原因……结果甜头在嘴巴里翻来翻去，我泄气地发现连我也不知道我和热斗跑来IPC到底因为什么。  
“呃……”显然热斗感觉到现下的状况，不过看起来他像是也被刚刚拉住炎山的动作吓了一跳，“嗯……炎山……”  
被拉住的人面无表情地看着他。  
“你——没事吗？”憋了许久这话才被吐出来，我看看热斗，再看看因为这句话而挑了挑眉的炎山，退后几步和从刚才起就沉默地捏着大把的数据夹的BLUES站在一起。  
“什么？”  
“……看起来好像很累的样子呐……”热斗像是嘀咕一样地说道，嘿咻一下从沙发椅上站起来，跨前一步靠上去，伸手指了指炎山的眼睛，“这里。”  
“有很大很少见的黑眼圈。”说完却又嘿嘿笑，抱着脑袋咧开嘴看着炎山。  
……怪不得从刚才开始就一直盯着人家的脸看，我想着，然后转转脑袋看看一边的BLUES，下一秒又无奈地转回来——嘛……忘记他戴着墨镜是我不对……— —  
炎山转开视线像是在想什么，然后开口发了个最简单的音节给热斗，迈开步子走向他那堆的满满的红木桌。热斗跟在后面，絮絮叨叨地说个不停。  
“没有睡好？身体不舒服？睡不着？在想什么么？”  
“——比起这个，”炎山像是被吵得受不了一般揉揉太阳穴，抬起头来打断和他相比吵闹和有点过分的热斗的话，“为什么你会在这里？”  
热斗一下子没了声音，然后转过脑袋看了我几眼。我觉得他像是在犹豫要不要和炎山说实话，不过我猜就算不说炎山也早明白了七八分，现在这么问倒有点让热斗安静的意味。  
“……啊对了对了，因为我是炎山你的保镖……”热斗想了些时候才憋出那么一句，不过他前面跟着的连接词暴露了这句话的可信度，虽然是个……好理由，热斗DATA化后我还真有忘记热斗还有这么个兼职来着……  
“好了。你今天休息，不用继续待在这里了。”  
……可惜的是，炎山最擅长的就是见招拆招。  
热斗呆了一下，歪了歪脑袋，“休息……炎山也一起？”  
“不。”简短地回答了的炎山重又低下头，把看完的文件纸摞在一起，啪一下解除了手提的屏保，然后又像想到什么，补上一句，“我还有事。”  
“……工作？”  
“啊。”  
“还要做吗？”  
“啊。”  
热斗不说话了，过了一会儿才又开口。“那，还要多久？”  
“……不知道。”炎山回答地挺轻松，可是我望一眼桌上堆的几乎没有空位的文件资料，以及BLUES手上那一大叠的卷宗，觉得说不室要花费的时间比热斗昨天睡觉的时长还要再多好多。  
热斗又不说话了，我看看他，见他揪着眉死盯着炎山，便想着待会儿应该借这个生动的例子让热斗好好反省下。  
结果还没等我想完，热斗又开了口，内容有点耳熟。  
“你不休息吗？”  
炎山瞥了他一眼，还是回答了他。  
“我有事。”  
我觉得热斗好像在生闷气，可是看起来又像急的团团转的样子，嘴唇咬了又咬，最后还是吐出一句，“不休息？”  
同样的问题显然让炎山也觉出了端倪，这次终于坐直身体看向热斗，看了很久，才反问，“怎么了？”  
这次轮到热斗局促了，眼睛也左瞟右瞟，还个手挠着脸颊，小心翼翼地看了眼炎山，撞到人家的视线，又赶忙移开。“嗯……那个，因为，你看起来很累的样子啊……”话说到最后又吞了一半，我只勉强听到这么一句。不过马上，热斗又像下定决心一般刷地转回来，继续接着往下说，“太勉强的话，身体会受不了的啊……呐，手提，已经有两天没关了吧……”  
炎山的手提印着BLUES的标志，镜面的外壳上显示着和PET连接的时长，现在已经快接近48小时了。  
……48小时连续工作，以前爸爸和名人先生们在研发CF的时候也有过，两个人都形容憔悴，胡子拉茬地把放在咖啡里的砂糖直接倒在了水里，一边喝糖水一边分析数据，结果研究室里的咖啡没动多少，砂糖消耗地飞快。  
“……我有睡。”炎山动了动脑袋，热斗立刻问，“多久？”  
“4个小时。足够了。”语气仍然云淡风轻地好像在谈论窗外的天气，我看见热斗的眉狠狠地一皱，然后啪一下，扑在红木桌上。  
“不行！”重重地咬字，伸手拉下了PET的连接线，炎山来不及阻止，挑了眉对上怒气冲冲的热斗。  
“你去睡觉！”热斗加重语气，头一偏叫住我，“ROCKMAN，把BLUES带去休息，工作结束了，接下来是休息时间。”  
我点点头横在BLUES前面，强制地关了他面前的搜索界面，和他沉默地对峙着。  
“多久？”我听见炎山的声音这么顺，似乎有点不悦——也有点底气不足。  
“直到你恢复过来为止。”热斗说，扒拉着手把桌上的文件纸摞在怀里，一副通通没收的架势。  
“不行。”这回说不行的轮到炎山，他原本并不太想搭理热斗的这一无理取闹的行为，可是在他手里的文件也被热斗抽走后，紧紧地皱起了眉，“我不像你，我没有那么多的时间。”  
“工作比你还重要吗？”热斗抱着一捧文件不撒手，退开几步防止炎山过来抢一样紧紧地抓在手里，我看见炎山像是生气似地从总裁椅里站起来，对着热斗伸出手。  
“拿过来。”  
“不要！”  
“我说了，过来。”  
“不要！！”  
“……光热斗。”  
“笨蛋炎山！！！”  
热斗用两倍的音量吼回去，可是炎山每走前一步，他便下意识地往后退，所以虽然气势上不输人，却怎么看都没什么底气。  
然后炎山停下脚步，这两个操作者便像我和BLUES一样开始了沉默的对峙。  
只不过，他们那边的气氛明显比我这边要剑拔弩张。  
我叹了口气，决定当和事公。  
“炎山，热斗也是为你好。工作固然重要，但是也不能不管身体啊。”  
这话起的作用比我想像的大，因为我看见炎山瞄了我一眼，动作虽然没变，先前咄咄逼人的气势却收了不少了。  
“……那么你就应该让他安静一点，好让我早点做完。”他说，语气里有点妥协的无奈。  
可是热斗仍然死抱着那叠文件，气鼓鼓地拒绝放手，“傻瓜才相信你，这个做完还有别的，别的完了还有新的，反正永远做不完！”  
炎山撇了撇嘴，靠在红木桌边不说话了。  
热斗瞪着他，又忿忿地低头盯着手里的那捧文件瞧，我看见炎山曲着手指按着额角，觉得说不定他是没有多余的精力陪着热斗闹。  
“不用担心，我没有那么容易倒下。”最后叹息一般地说着这话，抬起眼望着正读着本该他看着的文件的热斗，眼里已经完全没了戾气，闲闲散散地端起冷掉的红茶杯。  
热斗难得地没理他，好像他手中的文件吸去了他所有的注意力。  
“热斗，”炎山叫着他，啪地放下杯子，“你在浪费我的时间。”  
“我不会让你继续的。”热斗头也没抬地回了句。  
“你想怎样？”  
我看看热斗，他终于把脑袋从文件里探了出来，嘴角咧了一半。  
“你去睡觉。——我来做这个。”说着把手里的文件翻过来对着炎山。我看清白纸上的图形，突然意识到热斗打算做什么。  
“你——”  
“是PET的简化装置吧。”热斗比炎山更快地说道，看了看同样盯着他的炎山，笑脸绽地更大了，“这种事情的话交给我和ROCKMAN吧。虽然有点麻烦呐……不过，我已经有头绪了。呐，怎么说我也是N1准优胜来的……”  
……我就知道，我在心里叹了气。PET的研发当然不止那么简单。最先开始的构制的线路图再怎么详细也只不过是纸上谈兵，最关键的成功与否，还是要取决于实际操作和恒定——后期这些自然是技术问题了，不过画图纸的话，嘛，至少我觉得热斗不成问题。  
以前还成功地改写了学校的端口程式，用起来比之前的要方便好多——至少下载作业题的时候我不用再和ROLL他们一起去挤那几个流量小得可怜，还动不动就限制输出的端口了。  
我朝炎山拼命地点头，不管他对我投过来的目光包含什么，通通做肯定答复。  
然后我看见炎山像是更头疼的模样呼出口气，一言不发地走回他的位子，热斗捧着文件绕过来开始絮絮叨叨地软磨硬泡。  
炎山一直没出声，由着热斗从他的左边叽哩咕噜地走到右边。在我想着是不是应该也帮热斗说两句好让炎山同意地干脆点的时候，一直站在边上，我以为站着睡着了的BLUES插了进来。  
他对着炎山轻轻地点了头，再补上一句，“而且，炎山少爷的确需要休息。”  
“对吧对吧。呐炎山~~”这是热斗限定的耍赖模式。  
我偷偷地瞄了几眼炎山，他一眨不眨地盯着热斗看，过了许久才垂下眼帘像是没办法一样叹了口气。  
“……那就拜托给你了。”  
“嗯，放心吧，能干的NET SAVIORS 光热斗是不会让你失望的！！”热斗拍着胸脯大力保证，然后停下动作转向炎山，“那么，炎山——”  
“啊。”炎山打断他，站起身敲了敲肩膀，“听你的话去睡觉——至少最大限度地把这个消掉。”指了指眼睛，又轻轻扯开了嘴角，伸出手摸了下热斗的脑袋。  
热斗嘿嘿笑，对着炎山道了晚安，看到他关上隔壁房间的门，才皱着眉用力地坐上总裁椅。  
“热斗，首先要怎么做？”我从BLUES手里接过那一大叠的卷宗资料，把它们挨个放在我的脚边，还很殷勤地编了号子方便查找。  
“不知道。”  
僵硬。“啊？”  
热斗苦着脸，“说有头绪是骗人的啊，不那么说炎山怎么可能放心地去睡觉。”  
……我真的发现热斗唬人的功力有大大的提高……先前了不起也就骗得进我一个人，现在居然已经提升到能把炎山骗到去睡觉的地步了……妈妈说过，不论是什么方面，进步了就算是成长……可是我完全不知道面对热斗这个不断进步还窜的老快的“成长”，到底该头疼还是该高兴……想到刚才我还有想法要声援热斗，突然觉得无力……  
“那……你打算怎么做？”  
不知道炎山一觉醒来发现这边一团糟会不会直接派BLUES过来打一架……— —|||  
热斗坐在总裁椅上转着圈，“我拆PET的经验没有炎山多呐……就算把图画出来也不知道到底能不能行……”这么说产丰刷地开始翻边上的资料夹，“不过炎山这里应该有以前PET的分析文档。”  
“努力一下的话说不定能成功。”我跟上一句，顺便给自己打气。  
“嗯，就这么办吧，ROCKMAN。”  
“嗯。”  
然后我便和热斗分头开始整理IPC以前的PET分析图纸以及实验报告，就这样一点一点地列出哪些线路掌管着哪些功能，再从最简单的地方一点点排除。  
很费时间的工作，不过在工作的时候却完全没有觉出时间的流动，我无意间瞥了下时间，惊奇地发现已经快6：00了……  
我和热斗就这么对着成千上万的资料和解析折腾了整整六个小时，热斗也完全没自觉，直到楼下的高跟鞋姐姐敲开总裁室的门，一脸微笑地把手上热呼呼的咖喱饭送进来，他才突然想起肚子饿了。  
不过虽然用了那么长那么长的时间，我们这边的进展也没有原来想像的那么顺利——本来嘛，PET的研发也不是那么简单的事情。不过好歹，把框架大致的架设出来了。  
“……炎山每天都在做那么麻烦的事呐。”热斗揪着眉颇有感触地低喃，他现在像是很累一样瘫在皮制的椅子里，有一下没一下地查阅数量庞大的资料。  
……是吧是吧，比起玛利老师的作业，炎山明显要辛苦地多了吧——所以像你这样老是不做作业还跷课，和炎山一比也实在说不过去的吧……  
我在肚子里默默地想着，看着眼前的数据觉得有点晃眼，揉了揉眼睛再转去看热斗，发现他闭着眼蜷在总裁椅的角落里一动不动。  
——看起来像是一不小心睡过去的样子。  
……算啦，热斗已经很努力了，虽然成果只有一点点，好歹也没有白折腾。  
辛苦你了，热斗。  
我收起边上的资料，想着待会儿应该好好地向炎山解释一下。  
然后在我这么想着的时候，边上房间的门咯嗒一下。  
我张着嘴看着炎山从门里走出来。他的精神比之前要好很多，顿下脚步无言地环顾了下被各种资料堆砌，几乎快看不见他的座位的房间，再绕过那一堆堆杂乱放置的文件夹，轻皱着眉靠过来。  
“炎山——”我犹豫着应该先抱歉把他的办公室搞的一团糟，还是先解释清楚这张只能算是框架的图纸的由来，可话才开了头便被炎山打断了。  
铺在桌上被擦得脏兮兮的图纸，炎山伸手抽过来仔细地看，我低着头如坐针毡，小心翼翼地看着炎山的脸色。  
但是等了很久也没有等到炎山的下一个动作，他仍然认真地看着那张皱巴巴的纸，严肃的表情让我挫败地垂下了脑袋。“……对不起，没有帮上忙。”  
“……不。”炎山简短地回复了我一句，见我抬起头看着他，轻轻地对我笑了一下，“这份我会采纳为初稿。”  
“啊？”有一瞬间我以为我的外联出了问题，可是接下来炎山的话又让我反应过来。  
“你们把很是古老的资料都翻出来了，这倒提醒了我。之前一直都只是在最新研发的PET图形上修整——结果反而被自己套住了。”炎山说着摇了摇头，把图纸小心地放在一边，“辛苦你了，ROCKMAN。”  
“……嗯，能够帮上你，真是太好了。”松了口气，我转向热斗，看他睡觉都皱着眉的神情，想着要不要叫醒他——炎山刚才的话，至少可以保证热斗今天晚上不会做被DATA活埋的恶梦。  
然后我看见炎山伸出手，轻轻地拂开散在热斗颊上的碎发。他的眼里又盛满了我所熟悉的流莹，温润地像要溶落下来。  
“也谢谢你，热斗。”这句话说得极轻，微微地被风带过了一样。我沉默地站在一边，看着炎山缓缓地降低身子，在我的视野里盖住了热斗的身影。  
——就在这个时候。  
似乎真的是不小心睡着的热斗猛地惊醒过来，一睁开眼睛便刷地坐立起身体，幸好一边的炎山躲得快，否则撞在一起滋味一定更不好受。  
“ROCKMAN！我睡着了你也不叫我，还有剩下的——呃……炎山……？”热斗吼了一半才发现站他边上的炎山，立马缩起脑袋，声音也低了八度。  
炎山脸色不好地别过脸，我觉得他十有八九在不爽被打断的事，不过他这表情足够让刚醒来搞不清楚状况的热斗误会了。  
“啊……嗯，啊哈哈……炎山你起来了？呃……那个，嗯，我和ROCKMAN已经画出大概了……那个，你要不要……再去睡一会儿……？”  
自知理亏一般越说越小声，连原先堆在脸上讨好的笑容也已经僵硬地挂不住了。  
我在暗地里捂着嘴偷偷笑，看看炎山似乎没有开口的打算，便想着是时候让热斗放松精神——可是在我发出第一个音的时候，炎山又突然插了进来，盖过了我的声音。  
“热斗。”沉沉静静不带多余感情，然后在热斗也疑惑地抬起视线对上他的时候，半带强硬地一把把热斗重又按靠进总裁椅里。  
“炎——”热斗的音只发全了一半，炎山的身影再次盖住了我的视线，可是我清楚地知道我的操作者现下陷于什么样的境地——虽然无法看清，但是在炎山俯低身体的一瞬间，热斗没有被按住的另一只手猛地提起来抓紧了炎山的袖口，越抠越紧，最后就吊在炎山的手臂上抖个不停。  
脑子又开始“嗡嗡”直响……啊啊，大概又是……嗯……只是这次比以前的任何一次都要来的强硬和直接。  
——连结束也收尾得豪不拖泥带水。炎山再度直起身子，等到我再次看到热斗，他一脸被吓到的神情是明显地喘息着，然后才像是反应过来一样腾地脸红到了脖子根，一手按着嘴另一手指着炎山好半天说不出一个字来。  
炎山倒平静多了，理所当然一般收好我们折腾了一下午的图纸，轻轻巧巧地说了句，“走吧，我送你回去。”  
这么说着绕开红木桌朝着门口的位置走去，我呆呆地看着他的背影，然后热斗刷地从椅子上翻起来叫住了他。  
炎山已经站在了门前，侧过半个身子沉默地回望着跳起来的热斗，又是一贯的面无表情。  
热斗却没了下文，他看了会炎山，局促不安地来回转动着脑袋。  
“……你……为什么……？”  
我来回地看着他们两个，心脏几乎从胸腔里整个爆出来。我直觉地认为现在这刻某些谈不上很好却又不怎么要命的状况似乎已经快要到达临界点。之前一直是温温吞吞的状态，过了这刻就会变得和以前不一样——虽然对于会怎样变化我一点概念都没有，甚至是什么东西要变了也一无所知。  
房间里沉默了会，炎山淡淡地回了句，“啊。今天很谢谢你。”可是他说这话的时候却死死地盯着热斗，完全没有语气里的疏淡。  
“……就，因为这个？”热斗又问，他把他的眉毛皱成了团，显出十足的疑惑意味来。这句话也问得十分犹豫。  
炎山仍然盯着热斗，眼里露出几分我读不懂的微妙情愫，脸上也不再是面具似的冷淡，现下倒透出些，看起来很开心，可是又在烦恼着什么的神情来。  
过了好久，才又开口回答热斗。  
“不。”炎山收回视线，像是在斟酌用词般，慢慢慢慢地继续说，“并不全是。还有一个原因……”说着轻轻笑开来，“你让我想，做这样的事。”  
我呆住了，热斗也呆住了，然后我们两个就这么直挺挺地站着，看着炎山神神秘秘地扭开门走出了房间。  
“ROCKMAN……他，那个……什么意思？”热斗结结巴巴地问我，看起来被吓到了。  
我僵硬地摇摇头，和热斗一起沉默。  
——因为想亲你，所以就亲了……是，这个意思么？— —|||

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/23] 笨蛋ROCKMAN！！！  
“……炎山真这么说？”ROLL问。  
我点头。  
“……你家操作者啥反应？”她又接着问。  
我叹口气，退开几步让出窗口的1/2，好让她看见赖在床上不动弹的热斗，然后干巴巴地回了ROLL一句，“很严重。”  
昨天炎山的话的确很冲击，我也能理解热斗的纠结……只是打死我也想不通为啥热斗会纠结到我永远都联想不到的地方去。  
我昨天最后得出的结论得到了ROLL的认同，不过她和美露的分析还是比我更深一步。  
“差一点点。”美露踢着她的拖鞋，坐在桌前以着我笑得神秘兮兮，“昨天那情况如果换作别人说不定就说出来了。……可惜对象是炎山——他精得很，就算有一瞬间想过，但最后还是会顾全大局。”  
“就这么冒冒失失地说出来的话，原来拽在手里的说不定也会扑腾一下掉到捡不起来的地方去了……”ROLL摊着手说，说完停顿一会儿，“嗯——对付热斗，炎山真是谨慎呐……昨天那么好的气氛亏他忍得住没说。”  
我回头看看热斗，小小声地问ROLL，“……说出来不说出来的，你们讲的是什么？”  
然后我看见ROLL和窗口里的美露同时重重地叹起气来，一副很是伤脑筋的样子。  
“你也差不多一点吧ROCKMAN……”  
“每日一报的节目持续好久了吧……ROCKMAN你迟钝也给我有个限度……”  
我沉默地站着听着她们有一句没一句的叨咕，不止一次地觉得我和热斗一样，不擅长对付女孩子。  
虽然刚刚至少ROLL她们同意了我的想法，但我还是无法理解热斗的思维方式。  
昨天晚上回来以后他就一直拿着镜子左看右看，一边看还一边在那里小小声地自言自语。我问他怎么了，他揪着眉盯着我过了好久，然后抓着脑袋埋进床里，嘴着念着，为什么呢，为什么呢。  
我只当他在烦恼炎山亲他的事，可是他嘀咕到最后，又蹦出一句，“炎山也是莱卡也是……还说什么想不想……啊啊……”陷到混乱里去了。  
我正在纳闷于关莱卡什么事，热斗又腾地挺直身体，死死地抓住我的PET，对着我一字一顿，“ROCKMAN——我的脸，真的长得让人那么想亲么？”  
“……啊？”  
“……不然为什么炎山，还有莱卡也……啊啊啊……”  
热斗又一个人混乱去了。  
……拜托这，这个只能说明炎山的问题好不好……而且一般不都是从别人身上找原因的么……— —|||……你就算想想……“为什么要亲你呢”也比思考“为什么长着这脸呢”要有效率吧……|||至少我觉得，如果热斗能想想前面那问题，说不定炎山那边会比较，呃……怎么说，方便？快捷？……有进展……？— —|||  
不过我想到莱卡也觉得头疼，炎山已经目的明确了，莱卡的态度却要保守暧昧的多，连ROLL她们也吃不准莱卡到底想干什么，说他算情敌吧……也从未正面和炎山交恶过……说他是局外人吧，他做的事情又老是引起别人误……每次讨论到他，ROLL总是一脸凶巴巴地样子说着，“既然插进来就好好表个态啊！”恨铁不成钢。  
“……”  
开完小差转回来，ROLL和美露好像在说什么，见我盯着她们，断下话题问。  
“还没想到？”  
摇头，我对于莱卡插进来的事同样觉得费解啊……  
然后ROLL猛地扑过来对我吼：“说什么说什么！！告白啦告白！！笨蛋ROCKMAN！！！”  
等我反应过来，窗口关闭了。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/24] 习惯了。  
我仔细地想了下，发现最近ROLL和美露说的话让我越来越摸不着头脑了。  
不过这情况已经持续好久了，我最多也就觉得憋得慌，倒算是习惯了。  
炎山去别的地方开会了，热斗有自告奋勇要跟去，声称要尽保镖的职责……呃，其实是在打“去别的地方=玩”这个算盘……不过最后还是被炎山不客气地驳回了。  
于是今天便又是在美露和莱卡的补课中度过的。  
说是补课，多半也就是美露有在说，莱卡基本就坐在一边一杯杯喝茶。  
偶尔休息的时候，美露会不停地对着热斗说那款宠物游戏，我听着听着，突然想到忙这忙那的，居然忘了问BULES要COPY玩了。热斗明显对以他的丑事（自以为……）为卖点的游戏没有半点兴趣，心不在焉地趴在地上翻游戏杂志，所以当美露有说到最近要召开记者见面会，他也只是“嗯”了一声没有反应过来。  
“啊啊，好期待，又可以看到热斗穿成虎仔的样子了呐——”美露处于高度兴奋中，我听说炎山好像挺放心地把这个游戏的企划和监督都扔给了她，然后听着美露很烦恼地说，最近为了筹备这个见面会已经和ANETTA讨论了好多次要设计的衣服了。好像会很热闹的样子，搞得我也开始期待起来。  
……虽然说不定热斗这边，会大吵大闹……  
最后美露临走前去了趟洗手间，热斗刷地插直腰杆死盯着坐他对面明明不停地喝水却一次都没去洗水间报道过的莱卡。  
他直起身的动静挺大，所以几乎是立刻地便引起了低头看他的英文书的莱卡的注意。  
“……莱……莱卡……”热斗犹犹豫豫地叫了他的名字，欲言又止的样子，双手压在大腿上挺无措地晃来晃去。  
我看着热斗突然觉得头疼起来，大概热斗又想到什么奇怪的点子了……我偷偷瞄了眼莱卡，他像碉堡一样稳稳地跪坐在对面，从开始到现在没有换过动作。  
“我问你……”热斗皱着眉尖说出一句，又飞快地看我一眼，一骨碌爬起来噔噔噔地跑到莱卡边上去了，又示意莱卡靠低点，神神秘秘地凑上去咬耳朵。  
我大感意外……这屋里全是自己人，有啥话连我也不能听么……？  
不过在我回过神来前，热斗又退开去，然后莱卡转向他，轻轻点了下头。  
“记得。”他说。  
“那那——！”热斗急切地跳起来，又像想到什么一样重又扑通坐回原地，瞄了莱卡很久，才小心翼翼地问，“那，为什么？”  
莱卡沉默了，热斗一脸紧张地正襟危坐，瞪得眼睛都直了。我觉得热斗可能问了一个我一定知道缘由的问题，而且问题的答案还是挺有威力的双面刃，我有预感无论莱卡说哪一个……对热斗来说一定都不会好过。  
……问题是，那个问题是什么……  
在美露的脚步声在楼梯上响起前，莱卡结束了沉默，站起身整了整坐皱的风衣。  
“因为想做，所以就做了。”他说，瞥一眼热斗，像是若有所思一般，“大概是这样吧……”这样嘀咕着，和窜进来拿包准备告辞的美露一起，走出了房间。  
“…——完了ROCKMAN。”他们一走，热斗便瘫坐在地上一脸受到重大打击的神情，苦着脸转向我，“连莱卡都承认了啊啊啊啊啊——”  
我皱眉问他怎么了，顺便追问了一句他刚才和莱卡咬耳朵的内容。  
“你也记得的吧，嗯，那个，拍完那个游戏的广告，莱卡到家里来补课时候的事。”热斗躺倒在地上，直直地望着头顶，“就是，突然冲过来，说是好奇什么的……”  
……— —……嗯，记得非常清楚，虽然在我深入分析前一大串的事情压过来让我差点忘记了……  
“结果你刚才也听到了。”热斗的声音有气无力，“一个炎山还好说，现在连莱卡都承认了……呜……我的脸真的长得那么奇怪的……么……”  
……我摇头，再摇头。我知道热斗又陷进他那个奇怪的理论里去了，可是我即使对他说着，“没有的事啦，”也完全找不出什么可以反驳回去的理由。  
ROLL以前和美露追着看晚上的电视剧的时候曾经谈着谈着把热斗和炎山代了进去顺道一起说，内容我完全听不懂，不过我倒是还记得美露当时兴奋地脸都红了说的话。  
“ROCKMAN，喜欢一个人的话，总是会控制不住想要触碰对方啦……所以你别看炎山那样，总有他憋不住的时候——”  
说完还神秘兮兮地独自乐个不停。  
好八，如果这样算是勉强解了炎山这边的结的话，那莱卡那边又足够让我像热斗一样头疼半天了。  
……明明之前说的时候还声称是好奇拍摄角度的，今天就换成一副高深莫测的论调了……  
……算了，打电话给ROLL报告吧……

ROCKMAN篇[2008/02/27] 虽然是这么说没有错……  
好在热斗是那种今日烦恼今日毕的类型。星期天的那通补课只让热斗歇斯底里了一晚上，第二天就恢复了正常，和美露一起跑去上课。  
ROLL和美露似乎做了许多分析来弄明白莱卡的用意，我每次都忍不住在每日一报的时候问她们结果如何，在敷衍了我两个晚上后，ROLL摊开手看向我。  
“[想做就做]……意思就是有了想法就立刻行动吧……？”  
点头。  
“可是如果要做的事情并不是心里真正想要做的话，至少会犹豫或者考虑一下的吧……？”  
我想到热斗以前惹得我去善后的烂摊子，再次点头——虽然我觉得比起考虑或者犹豫我比较会抱怨啦……背地里说一遍，再在热斗面前倒带重复一次。  
“所以，像炎山或者莱卡这种慎重谨慎的人都能想到立即行动的话，我们能想到的也就只有一点了。”ROLL耸耸肩，一副无可奈何的样子。  
“莱卡的定位和炎山一样啦……只是说不准莱卡自己也在过渡时期。”  
ROLL接着又看了我一眼向我砸石头，“所谓过渡时期，就是莱卡自己也在半迷茫状态，等到过了就会知道他下的究竟是什么决心了……说起来的话，犹犹豫豫也不太像是莱卡的风格呢……他发觉到的话，应该会速战速决。”  
我傻愣愣地站着听ROLL说着，呆了很久才找回我的声音，“……那炎山他……”  
——“他已经打定主意吃死你家操作者了……现在就祈祷莱卡别插进来了，否则接下来就好玩了~”  
— —|||虽然是这么说没有错……可是为什么我觉得你好像很高兴呢……ROLL……|||  
不过如果真如ROLL所说，我比较想知道炎山的过渡时期是在什么时候，貌似在我有炎山是个对热斗而言很危险的人物这个想法开始，炎山就已经脱出瓶颈很久了，按美露的话说，[连计划都说不定制定好多本了。]  
在我这么问的时候，ROLL嘟了嘟嘴，“有啊，好久好久以前的事了……就是炎山有段时间对热斗特别不好来着，热斗和他说话他也爱理不理，拽得伊朵都想扑上去打他……嘛，好在时间并不长，在那之后就很突然地变成好伙伴好搭档好战友了吧……”ROLL说着摊开手，“你看，从这点看炎山比莱卡要干脆地多，炎山知道逃也逃不掉了，反正喜欢就是喜欢上了嘛，莱卡这会儿估计还在挣扎，自己都不太闹得清自己的想法。”  
不……基本上我觉得能够把别人的心理剖析的头头是道的你们比较厉害……— —|||


	5. Chapter 5

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/01] “……> <”  
今天热斗难得的早起，背着作业一大早就奔去了IPC大厦。  
炎山昨天晚上才开完会回来的样子，在机场的候机室里打了电话给热斗，虽然飞机的轰鸣声盖过炎山的声音，不过我看出来热斗很高兴。  
可是即使炎山连夜坐了飞机回来，我查了航班才知道，回到电算市也已经快要午夜了。不过炎山似乎忙得差不多了的样子，昨天的电话里也没有行色匆匆的神情，一派轻松地和热斗聊了会天。  
所以我对今天热斗的早起没觉得意外，看着他噔噔噔地跑进炎山的办公室。  
“早上好，炎山——”  
门还未完全推开便打起招呼，只是房间里还有比我们更早的客人。热斗挺意外地歪了歪脑袋，朝着站在炎山的桌前，穿得，嗯，有点夸张的人来回看了很久，最后才小心翼翼地叫出声来。  
“嗯，美露……？”非常不肯定的句式。  
我看见坐在总裁椅上的炎山不着痕迹地叹了口气。  
的确是美露没有错，只是穿成了那种在电视上看见过的万圣节女巫的样子，头上还戴着大尖顶的宽檐帽，见热斗盯着她，还特意转了好两圈，“怎么样，不错吧~~”  
“嗯……啊，是啊……”热斗哼哼唧唧地表了态，看了看炎山，开口问了句，“怎么了么，穿成这样？”  
这个问题像是问到了点上，美露顶兴奋地又转了几圈，“见面会啊见面会，这次的见面会我也有份参加呐~~我特地拜托炎山找人帮忙做的衣服呢~”说着陶醉地扩大了转圈范围，“小BERRY~~可爱的小BERRY~~”  
这么一说我倒想起来了，前些天我在数据库里翻找那款宠物养成游戏的资料的时候，有看到最近的更新是说，游戏里加入了我名叫BERRY的魔女角色，亦正亦邪，到底是在暗中提升和宠物的亲密度还是搞破坏，全凭她自己喜欢，偶尔还会出现由她策划的神秘剧情。因为大大地增加了游戏的趣味性，所以BERRY这个角色一出现便受到玩家的喜欢。  
——好了……这次一定要好好记着别忘了问BLUES要游戏副本……握拳。  
热斗当然不清楚这个游戏的最新动态了，不过他这次要聪明多了，非常敏感地捕捉到了“见面会”三个字。  
“见面会……是什么？”这句话他问得有点犹豫，我觉得他几乎已经料到要发生什么事了，现在完全是抱着希望垂死挣扎。  
“就是和玩家们的见面会啊~~上次因为你……们出了点状况，所以预售的时候原订的见面会被迫取消了吧。”美露刷地一下抖出张宣传海报，“而这次，是庆祝发售超过10万套的特典——作为广告主角和游戏初期角色设定的你和炎山当然也要出席。”她一边飞快地说着一边指着海报上的大宣传字体，末了还咧嘴一笑，“很不错吧~”  
“一点都不好！！”热斗等到美露说完才叫出声来，叭地把身体压在炎山的桌上，“我什么都不知道！你没有和我说过有要办什么见面会啊——！！”  
他看着的对象是悠闲喝红茶的炎山，热斗刚才那一扑把他桌上的摆设多少撞移了位，但他还是捏着白色的杯子清清闲闲。“我理解你的心情，热斗，可是遗憾的是我也是昨天才知道。”  
热斗唔了一声，转过身去嘟着嘴盯着美露，后者摊开手对着他摇摇头。  
“我早在一星期前就通知过你了。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我和莱卡到你家给你补课的时候啊。”  
“……我怎么不记得。”  
“那只能说明你根本就没有好好听我说话！”  
“……> <”  
我叹气，看着热斗苦着脸，垂头丧气坐倒在沙发里。  
不过美露不会那么简单就放过他，一等热斗无话可说便从角落里拖出一袋子的不明物摊开来，在我瞥见眼熟的脚爪后开始更加同情热斗。  
于是当美露一脸微笑地把袋子里的虎仔装递到仍然不明就里的热斗眼前的时候，我认命地捂住了耳朵。  
……虽然我也很期待热斗的虎虎装啦……  
我看着一脸忿忿抗争未果，最后还是乖乖地套着衣服让美露评论的热斗，无奈地叹了口气。  
在如愿从BLUES那里拷到游戏的副本以后，我一边小心翼翼地收好资料盘，一边随口问他，见面会什么时候召开。  
“明天 。”  
“啊这样，明……天啊……”  
明天？  
明天？！！  
我对着BLUES瞪圆了眼睛，他伸手从边上的文件夹里把那张宣传海报重新摊在我面前。见到那斗大的3月2日我觉得头疼起来。  
……呜~热斗……

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/02] “——如果你希望的话。”  
今天我一天都没活干，因为今天是非常稀有的，热斗比我要忙的日子。  
虽然昨天如我所料热斗在知道了居然第二天就要穿着身丢人的衣服和一大批人打照面后表现出了绝对的坚决态度。  
“我只答应拍广告啊！！”他的理由是这个。  
“拜托你敬业点好不好啊，这也是工作啊工作。”  
“我才不要！”  
“热斗——！！”  
“……你威胁我也没用啊，这么丢脸的事我死都不会答应。”  
“热斗这个笨蛋！笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！！”  
“——什么嘛——”  
然后后来就干脆和美露各占一方开始斗嘴，这种小孩子吵架的争吵模式很快便让炎山头疼起来，忍不住拉开越演越烈的两人。  
“好了。”他插进来的时候一副很是受不了的样子，“既然热斗不愿意的话也没办法。计划要临时调整，现在再吵下去只是浪费时间。”  
美露悻悻地抓住她的宽帽檐，不服气地鼓着腮狠瞪着热斗，另一边的热斗则呆呆地看着炎山，完完全全对于突来的特赦令露出了不敢置信的神情。  
“我——？”他指指自己，拖了个长音，美露“哼”了一声，把头转到一边。  
“之前托你的福，”炎山认真地说，表情严严肃肃的，“况且当初的确也只说好帮忙广告的事。”  
炎山说的不像开玩笑，倒把热斗唬住了，眼睛来回转了几圈，才犹犹豫豫地问，“真的不用我了吗？”  
“啊。”回答很干脆。  
可是听到这个回答的热斗却一点都高兴不起来的样子，我听见一边的ROLL“噗”地笑出一个音，疑惑地望了望她，她看我一眼，继续管自己咧着嘴笑。  
“那——见面会怎么办？”  
“你别忘了还有我，我会想办法撑过去。”  
热斗扁了扁嘴。  
“唔……不要紧么？”  
“啊。”炎山靠坐在椅子上一脸凝重，“虽然可能有点麻烦。”  
热斗一眨不眨地看着陷入沉思的炎山，脸上露出挣扎的神情来。  
“现在也不可能再次临时撤消和推迟，少了一个主角，这下可难办了呐……”美露捧着脸忧心忡忡，“不知道会不会降低IPC公司的信誉……影响游戏的发售……”说完还叹了口气。  
我无语地看着美露，转过头去瞅瞅明显被强大的罪恶感所嘶扯的热斗，连吐槽都懒得吐了。  
房间里沉默了一会儿，然后热斗咬着唇，像是下了很大的决心一样说道，“那……那我，我还是来帮忙吧……”  
……热斗是个好孩子……我想着，看见美露刷地眼睛发了光。  
炎山抬起头看着他，“你确定？”声音不温不火，但我明显地听出几分笑意。  
热斗苦头脸，最后像是认命一样对上了炎山的视线，“——如果你希望的话。”  
——然后的然后，我看了眼异常热闹的更衣室，回忆结束。  
热斗现在正和美露忙活着把那套衣服套上身。听说那衣服是美露画了设计稿修改了好多次才最终定装的，我觉得比较偏向中国风，小圆领啦……改变过的盘扣啦，还有挂在肩上，像是带子一样耸着，最后扎着一长条的流苏的……嗯……叫不出名字的设计。  
炎山的衣服也配合了热斗的风格，里边虽然是与之前一样的正装，外面却套了件长过膝盖的黑色风衣，前襟的扣子只草草地扣了一颗，露出干净的领口和深色的领带。ANETTA后来左看右看，又去抱来一条好长的围巾，在炎山的脖子上松松散散地围了两三圈。就算是这样，围巾的尾角还是长长地披挂下来……不过这样看起来倒是拔高了炎山原本就算修长的体型，总觉得比起之前的装扮，气场强出一大截。  
热斗虽然偶尔还是会露出不喜欢的神情来，最后却什么都忍着没说，乖乖地配合着所有人。我提醒他披上大衣——他的衣服和炎山的严严实实看着就暖和的样子不同，因为要露出虎爪和脚爪，所以所有的衣服全都是短袖短裤——房间里空调开得很足是不错……但是现在为了筹备见面会大家都是十分忙碌状态，开门关门进进出出，暖气也逃得差不多了。  
不过热斗显然不关心这个，等到完全地换好衣服静下来，他才开始坐立不安的样子蜷在沙发里左看右看，还问我一会儿该怎么办，我除了对他一遍遍重复不要紧张，不要紧的之外也的确无法回答他……|||然后我被热斗差去找ROLL问究竟，等我捧着ROLL抽空扔给我的“热斗？只要笑就好啦。”嗒嗒嗒跑回来的时候，看见热斗和炎山不知什么时候站在一起说着话。沙发背盖住了热斗大半个脑袋，我只能看见靠在边上的炎山侧过头，和下面的热斗说着什么。  
周围的嘈杂依旧，工作人员穿过来穿过去的身影不时挡住我的视线，但是我觉得他们两个散结出和这里热火朝天的境况截然不同的气息，好像搭了另一个世界屏滤他人……就算我跑过去了，也会被隔绝在外。  
这么想了以后，我多少有点不爽地呼了口气，还是站在原地一眨不眨地盯着炎山看。他低着头听着热斗说话，长长的鬓发滑过他的侧脸，和垂下的一起透出股实实在在的温柔的味道。  
知道炎山的心思的很长一段时间我一直在想，为什么炎山那么优秀的人会喜欢和他相比糟糕地没头没脑的热斗，想来想去除了叹息“好微妙”啊外，也就只有站一边，看炎山小心翼翼而又开开心心地慢慢收紧他的网。  
不过并没有过多的时间让我想更多，没一会儿工作人员便嗒塔嗒地跑进来，和炎山说了什么，然后热斗也站起来，两个人就被领着朝门口走。我赶紧跟过去，想着要赶在他们走出门前告诉热斗他只要做什么就好，可等我跑近才看见，炎山空出只手紧紧地拉着热斗的爪子，大概只是在安抚紧张过度的热斗，但这下我又觉得我跑过去说不定会起到反效果。……虽然有点不甘心，不过我还是得承认，或许，炎山更有效……  
所以我什么都没有说，和BLUES一起跟着操作者往主会场走——莱卡最近好像很忙的样子，听说刚刚飞回沙罗去处理事务，挺麻烦的，也一时半会儿回不来。美露她们虽然说过这样也好，至少让莱卡那闷骚[←美露语]好好自己想明白，但我倒觉得莱卡似乎把这段时间的所有NET SAVIORS的工作全独个儿包了……至少我就只看见他一个人奔来奔去，也没见过热斗和炎山这边有啥状况出现。  
离主会场还有一点点的地方就已经听到外面稍显嘈杂的声音，我感觉到热斗猛地缩了一下子，叹息他好大的紧张反应。我和他说让他放松，他歪着嘴回给我个嘟嘟嚷嚷的知道了啦把眉头紧了又紧，最后炎山回头看看他，放轻声音吩咐了一些注意事项，末了伸手在热斗头上摸了几下，“不要紧的，全都交给我好了。”  
“你，你在说什么啊，啊哈哈，我光热斗大人会怯场？不要开玩笑了呐，啊哈哈哈……”明显底气不足的显摆，热斗啊哈哈地笑完，伸手去推门。  
……同手同脚了呐，热斗……— —|||  
虽然热斗那么说了，可是刚出场就猛然亮起来的聚光灯和如雷的掌声还是懵到了他，幸好炎山在后面推了他一把，他才稍稍反应过来，跟着炎山落座。  
对答环节因为有炎山和一边的美露很容易就对付了过去，我查了计划表，觉得接下来的宴会啦之类的应该更容易些才对。  
当然事实也完全如我所料，只是途中主持人特意找热斗说话还让我紧张了一把，不过次次都被炎山很轻松地接了过去。后来大概是看出点端倪又或者是后台的工作人员和他说了让他不要再把导火线引到热斗头上来，总之主持人在一句掩饰性的[因为是PET]之后就再也没有抛给热斗让他紧张的话题。  
就这样有惊无险地算是结束了第一次见面会，之后的宴席也在主持人的引导下很自然地展开……只是宴席一开，原本和热斗站在一起的炎山便显得疲于招架了。  
我想可能是和炎山的身份有关——IPC副把手，接到邀约或是慕名而来的权贵应该也不在少数，炎山很快便被一位又一位聚拢来的人们围在中心，不知不觉地就离得很远了。但即使远远地看着，还是能在人群里一眼便认出他来，优雅而又凌厉，和每一位接近他的人保持着一种娴熟的客套和礼貌性的生疏，也许对炎山而言，这样的场景已经应付得不止一次了。  
美露一早就溜得没影了，在陪着热斗找东西吃的时候我似乎有看见她被一群人围在角落里，闪光灯亮成一片。于是落单的热斗在左右看了一会儿后，毅然决定去痛吃一顿……我多少有提醒过他啦，毕竟是高级的宴会场所……食物很好吃是没错——但是能不能不要一次拿那么多还吼得生性别人不知道好不好……|||  
可是这话热斗根本不可能听得进去……我只有无力地一遍遍叫着他的名字希望他能收敛点，然后悲哀地接受众人的注目礼……  
“嗯好，接下来去那一桌——”热斗完全不听我的话，嗒嗒嗒地绕过会场里三三两两站着说话的人们朝着甜品区奔去，途中停下来朝着某个方向愣愣地看了几眼，我问他怎么了，他很快地摇摇头，挨个往盘子里垒东西。  
我偷偷地望了几眼，果然在那个方向发现了似乎和某个大肚子的男人相谈甚欢的炎山，我又转回来看着热斗，又发现他虽然在用叉子吃小小的蛋糕，但每吃一会儿就会抬起脑袋把会场看上一圈——在转到炎山的地方，又低下头吃他的东西。倒是看起来有点漫不经心的样子。  
我咬了咬唇，开口问他，“热斗，嗯，你觉得炎——”可是在最关键的音未发全前，另一道声音插了进来。  
“哦吖，这不是广告里那个很可爱的小男孩吗？”看起来不像是日本人的妇女走过来打招呼，口音里还带着西方人特有的卷舌，“嗯，这样看比广告里更可爱。”  
热斗呆呆地看她走近，含糊地发出几个单音，搭讪的人并不在意地看了一眼热斗盘里的蛋糕，露出一个笑脸，“Cake。”又指了指热斗，“Lovely Sweet。”  
“嗯，啊，谢谢。”显然陌生外国人的搭讪很让热斗头疼，谁让他平时不写作业来着……我叹口气，看热斗刚刚叉了一块准备往嘴里送也不是放也不是。  
可我没预料到的是，以这位女士为开端，越来越多的人开始往热斗这边走过来，每个人都以那则广告为开头，然后表现出极其友善的样子询问乱七八糟的事情，后来我仔细地回想起来，觉得他们应该是像其他很多人一样，对那个广告的晚安吻桥段充满了无言的怨念……所以现在想逮着当事人直接问清楚，也许只是好奇，不过在那么多人的包围圈下倒在无形中形成了一种咄咄逼人的感觉，于是热斗的蛋糕算是彻底地吃不下去了。  
“唔，那个广告，其实只是顺便帮一下炎山——”  
“炎山？那个伊集院炎山？”热斗搪塞的说辞不到一半又被人打断。  
——不然你说还有哪个炎山啊？！热斗的脸上这么写着。  
我突然意识到再这么放任热斗被这么询问下去的话说不定会坏事。刚才的人并不是惊讶炎山这个名字，而是对热斗如此算是亲密的称呼产生了兴趣，如果只是一般的好奇还好说，万一被用意不明的花边记者和好事的人听了去，一定会传出某些负面消息……而且，热斗和炎山不同，炎山自有他的推脱和圆滑，热斗这边，他能忍着不说话我觉得已经很值得表扬了。  
“那个，热斗，我们去美……BERRY那边吧。”我插进包围圈里和热斗说，望了一圈他们又继续补充，“刚刚她说有事要找你。”  
这一救命稻草马上被热斗抓住，他几乎是立刻地抱着PET站起身来，对周围的大人点着头以示歉意，在快要成功的时候，一个像是摄影师一般的外国人堵在了路口。  
于是，热斗便被“BERRY在陪宾客拍照所以这边也请吧”为由，强制性地架走，呃，陪拍照……  
虽然笑容很僵硬，不过摄影师却一点都不介意，我看着被围在中间笑容快挂不住的热斗，想着是不是应该去向谁搬下救兵……又怕我跑开了热斗这边出状况……最后只能伙同主角编了个去卫生间的借口然后中途开溜从会场里跑了出来。  
和会场里的嘈杂不同，外边有着冬日特有的静谧。  
“啊……真是受不了……”热斗沿着场外的扶梯一层层地走下去，受不了似的发出声来。  
“这是没办法的吧，明星效应来着。”我安慰他，“而且不是逃出来了嘛。”  
“我又不想当明星！”热斗嘟了嘟嘴，“就算当明星我也不要当这种丢脸的类型，应该是高大神武~~什么事情都能够解决的伟大的英雄——”  
“……早知道帮忙会那么麻烦，我就不答应了。”最后嘀咕了这么一句，热斗沉默了一会转过头去望了望在夜幕里绽出暖光的建筑物，看了很久才吸足气吼了句，“炎山大混蛋！”气鼓鼓地坐在最底下的台阶上。  
“呐ROCKMAN……想想回去的办法吧……”热斗有气无力地说道，“附近的公交战啦……或者可以搭车回去的地方……”  
“……这样好吗？不和炎山说一声……”  
“不要紧的吧……他还有一大堆的人要应付。”驳回我的疑虑，热斗伸长手伸了个懒腰。我看了他几眼，无奈地转身去打开搜索资料库，然后就在这个时候，一辆车子打着细细的尾灯悄无声息地滑到会场的门口。  
“……那么晚了还有人来吗？”我听到热斗的嘀咕远远地望了一眼，不过下一秒，我和热斗全呆在一边。  
车门划出淡淡的弧形，车里的人同样如来时一般悄无声息地走下车子，长长的围巾尾端几乎在他弯腰的间隙里垂落在地上。  
“走吧。”他说，眯起了在昏暗的车灯下变成深灰色的眼睛，“我们。”  
……炎……山……？

*********************

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/02] “谁让你都不理我。”  
于是我和热斗像傻了一样看着出现在这里的炎山，老久都回不过神来。  
炎山倒也不急，好整以暇地露着他奇怪的笑脸盯着热斗瞧。  
“你，为什么会在这里？”最后还是热斗先反应过来，被吓到般的语气让炎山挑了一半的眉角。  
“你不是也逃出来了么。”  
热斗摇了摇头，“你是主角！”  
“你也是。”  
热斗的头摇得更厉害了，“你和我不一样！”  
“哪里不一样？”炎山说着，伸手在大衣口袋里掏了会，拿出一团毛茸茸的东西，“……连逃跑方式都如出一辙。”  
“……”呃……我想起热斗在卫生间翻窗开溜的时候有被窗框撞到头来着，看了一眼捏在炎山手里的虎耳朵，我暗地里咧开嘴，想不到炎山这样的人，到头来也是会受不了从卫生间开溜的呐……嘛，总觉得有点难以想像。  
“……那，你又怎么会来这里？”热斗努着眉嘀咕，伸手往楼梯延伸而来的方向一指，“停车场在那边。”  
这下轮到炎山笑了，晕出的白气在他纯白的发尾旋了一个好看的弧度。  
“啊。”他说，笑容有点狡猾，“我刚刚听到好像有人在骂我——所以过来看看。”说完还意有所指地瞟了眼热斗。  
热斗刷地打了个激灵，我看他咧着嘴打着哈哈，然后快速地转移话题三两步奔进了车子里。  
等到BLUES安静地打着弱光开出会场老远，他才侧过脑袋问坐在边上的炎山。  
“这样好吗？”我知道他在问宴会的事，明明好像有那么多的重要人物，两个主角却先跷了。  
“啊。其他人会处理好的。”炎山这边倒回答地挺轻松。  
“哎……”热斗发出表示惊讶的长音，过一会儿又转过来，“炎山老是会做这种事么？”  
炎山看他一眼，伸过手帮热斗取下了另外一只耳朵，“不，今天是例外。”  
“例外？”  
“嗯。想带你去一个地方。”  
我紧张起来，这句台词让我想起了很久很久以前在家陪妈妈看的电视剧。嗯……里面的男女主角就是像这样开着车，说着那句多少有点神秘的台词开往海滩的。  
——虽然我确定炎山的目的地和海没关系……  
“哎？什么地方？”  
热斗的声音在我想东想西的时候插进来，脸上完全是一副好奇的表情。我慢慢回忆着那本陪妈妈看了整一个下午的电视剧，一边盯着导航器上跳动的红点点。  
——嗯，这个时候导演为了营造气氛也为了吊观众的胃口，通常都会安排男主角说这句话——  
“等到了就会知道了。”  
热斗皱皱眉，说了一句，“小气。”  
我则在暗地里深深地叹了口气。  
到达炎山所说的那个地方的时候已经快9：00了。我瞅了瞅导航器上的坐标，虽然眼前黑灯瞎火的，但我至少能知道是什么地方，只是我不明白炎山为什么要带热斗到这儿来。  
热斗第一个跳下来，嘀嘀咕咕地左看右看，继他之后站直身体的炎山往远点的方向看了几眼。然后，灯光便像是跟从着他的动作，由远至近，一点一点翻涌一般挤压过来，眨眼的时间，整个视野所及，便全部都是绚烂的灯火。  
“哎，哎？”热斗惊讶地到处看，流转的光晕照在他身上，倒让他的身影显出几分局促，不过没过一会儿他便回过神来，喃喃地开口，“这里是，NAVI游乐园？”  
炎山立在他边上点了点头。  
热斗挠了挠头，“那，怎么了么？”  
“不……”炎山说了一半，伸手扯开了系在脖子上的围巾，“挺有纪念意义的地方，不是么？”  
……的确挺有意思的啦，这里……我想着，看头炎山把他的风衣脱下来罩在热斗身上，再用那条长得不得了的围巾把热斗的脖子里三层外三层地包起来。  
他们两个第一次比较正经的吵架也是在这里……嘛，虽然最后面因为热斗的病所以炎山单方面的缴械投降了；还有还有，那个上了电视广告，被媒体称为“百万美金的一瞬”的晚安吻，那个关于晚安吻的着力点究竟在哪儿吊足了太多人的胃口，更是游戏发售至今最为成功的一则广告宣传……算是托了这个游乐园的福呐。  
这么说起来的话……那个海底餐厅也是[有纪念意义]的场所了吧……次次都挺倒霉的……  
“……你这么说我也高兴不起来啊……”热斗嘟囔着，甩了甩对他而言有点长的风衣袖口，“不过，我勉强接受这个道歉的礼物好了~”  
挺新鲜的说法，我看见炎山挑了挑眉，“怎么？”  
“帮了你这个忙我有做牺牲啊！”热斗做了个夸张的手势，“休息日全拿来帮你拍广告啦，还要参加乱七八糟的见面会啦，还有还有，被好多人架着拍照啦……哪有扔下同伴光顾着陪大叔说话自己逃走的嘛——”  
“……结果你不是比我先逃了么。”  
“谁让你都不理我。”  
语气里有点埋怨和委屈的意味，听到耳朵里又觉得比较像是撒娇……我记得热斗在会场里的心不在焉，虽然知道一定和炎山有关系，但他现下那么直白地说出来我倒觉得有点意外……又或许，热斗连自己都没发现这句话里包含着的情绪。  
倒是炎山轻轻地笑开来，他湖蓝色的眼里流转着游乐园里欢动的光影，“那么，虎仔热斗接受道歉的礼物了？”  
这个称呼又惹得热斗哇哇叫，“我不是宠物啊！”  
炎山仍然在笑，并没有理会热斗的话，然后朝着热斗伸出手，“要玩吗？”  
“……免费？”  
“……原本就是[礼物]的吧。”  
“好吧，看在你那么诚意的份上——”热斗嘀嘀咕咕，好像挺不甘愿地把手叠上炎山的掌心里，然后唰地拉开笑脸，一溜烟地拉着他跑到前面去了。  
我试着问了BLUES，不过他也没有正面回答我的问题，倒是有提到因为工作人员的失误而在上次预定NAVI游乐园的时候多订了一天。虽然是在广告完成后相当久的时间才发现，不过炎山并没有取消预定，就这么将错就错了下来。大概从一开始就有所打算……但是后来美露发了MAIL过来问我们在哪，我回复给她的时候，ROLL一脸惊讶的样子。  
“……美露知道这件事？”我问还待在会场里的美露，她叉着蛋糕甩了甩一副理所当然的神情，“这是当然的吧ROCKMAN，是我手下出现的错误嘛。”  
我还是有问题想问，想来想去挑了个最直接的，关于炎山带热斗来的真正用意。  
“你就算这么问我我也不知道啊——炎山那家伙很难搞定的呐~”窗口里的美露咕嘟一声喝完了热可可，瞥了我一眼，“大致的话，只能猜到七八成。”  
ROLL朝我挤挤眼，“就是那个啦，那个——”  
“但是这样不是太快了么……以前还小心谨慎地有耐心的很，突然一下子跳出来可以么……”  
“……也许是感觉到了危机？”  
“可是那个危机还没有发展到足可以匹敌的存在啊……”  
“……所以说今晚有情况！”美露在结束了和ROLL单方面讨论后举起叉子来，“ROCKMAN，要好好的记录哦！”  
“一·个细节都不能忘掉！！”ROLL握着手补充。  
“那个”是指哪个……  
……提供情报是可以啦但是可不可以先让我这个第一前线的了解点更具体的情况？……至少今晚会发生哪类事情好歹也要给个方向嘛……  
“ROCKMAN。”美露很认真地叫了我的名字，我抬起头看着她竖起指头压低了声音，“你听好了哟，如果我和ROLL没有想错的话，就是今晚了，你家操作者和炎山以后到底会是什么样的关系，今天晚上发生的一切事情都有可能影响到。”  
“……影响是指……”  
“虽然我觉得炎山不会那么冒失地说出来……不过我看他今天奇奇怪怪的，出个状况也说不定——”美露说着停下来，吸一口气一字一顿。  
“炎山他有可能，今天晚上，表白。”  
轰隆隆——  
我觉得我整个世界都被最后那两个字炸得寸草不生，就这么脑子一片空白地看着ROLL叹息地看了我眼关掉了窗口。  
“ROCKMAN？怎么了么？刚才有邮件么？”热斗的声音像是从很遥远的地方传过来，我僵硬地转回头和他说没事，一不小心又看到他边上坐着的炎山拿专注的目光盯着热斗看。想起美露的话，浑身出了层汗，发了音才知道，下巴一直没合上。  
热斗多看了我几眼，他现在正和炎山坐在摩天轮的车厢里，脸蛋被寒冷的夜风刮得簿簿地红了一层，原本系得好好的围巾也因为刚才的一通乱跑散在肩膀上。  
“我说了很多次了吧，”炎山的声音，“系好。”  
“……可是围太多层很不舒服啊……”  
“再生病的话我会减你薪水。”  
“哎？那么过分……本来就已经觉得一辈子都还不清了的说……”热斗鼓着腮嘀嘀咕咕，我直觉地觉得室内气氛不对，可是刚才那炸弹还没让我恢复过来，脑子里嗡嗡直响，然后我听见炎山很小很小地叹息声。  
“你说什么？”  
“……没。”……可是眼睛一直盯着热斗呐……  
热斗没吭声，过了一会儿咬字清晰地吐出句，“狡猾。”见炎山看着他，又继续说了下去，“每次都是这样啊，神神秘秘地什么都不肯说，还老讲教训人的话……调查啦，行动啦，完全搞不清楚你在想什么，明明自己也是一个小鬼嘛，说一大堆有的没的，还把所有业绩都抢光了。”  
“这样不是狡猾又是什么。”热斗皱了皱眉，颇为不满地指着炎山的西装领口，“你看，自己不是也只穿了那么点点，居然还和别人说要是生病就扣你钱……装帅也要有个限度嘛——这次我不会再帮你画图纸了。”  
……确实那图纸画得够呛，热斗曾经在那之后多次和我说绝对不在炎山忙得分不开身的时候去找他，可是事实是，炎山仍然天天都很忙，热斗仍然天天IPC报道。  
然后热斗站起身来，移动的车厢里让他立起来的动作显得摇摇晃晃，直到站在炎山身前，才拉开笑脸，刷地一下把围巾套在炎山脖子上。  
——“看你可怜，围巾就分你一半好啦~”说完还很没神经地笑个不停，摇摇晃晃地拉开围巾硬是缠在默不作声的炎山身上。  
摩天轮滑过了最高点，钢筋和铁拴的连结处发出生硬的摩擦声，热斗抬头看了看声音传来的方向，等他再调回视线的时候才猛然发现在他移开目光的间隙里直起身的炎山。  
“……炎山……？”身高差稍微有点压迫感，我紧张地一把掐住BLUES的胳膊，也不管他什么反应，瞪着眼睛看着炎山奇怪地笑着，往热斗的方向靠过去。  
“热斗。”  
“嗯……什么？”几乎是条件反射般地回答，炎山的靠近似乎让他觉出几分蹊跷，本能地往后缩了缩，可是炎山也没打算放开他。  
“热斗。”  
“怎，怎么了么……”热斗结结巴巴地问，炎山的脑袋轻轻地碰在他的脑袋上，眼睛也是一眨不眨地望着他，我看到热斗紧张起来，大眼睛无措地左右转就是不看炎山，连带着耳朵根都红透了。  
“热斗。”  
“……”炎山仍然不明意义地唤着他，一声接一声，只是热斗连回他话的余裕都没有了，随着炎山的靠近一味躲着炎山的视线，吐息也急促起来。  
我用力地掐着BLUES，他腾出另只手凑过来想掰开，我死盯着他们两个越来越靠近的脸，管他哪只手，逮着哪只掐哪只。  
热斗已经红透了脸，我猜他也知道炎山现在凑的那般近是想干什么，所以几乎是逃避似的拼命往下埋着头。炎山倒也临阵不含糊，配合着热斗干脆地换了角度贴上去，两个人的额发黑黑白白地缠在一起，热斗已经完全没处躲了。  
于是炎山像是胜利者般，我甚至还能在他的侧脸里看到他抬高的嘴角。  
我眼睁睁地看着炎山的唇离热斗的越来越近，更加用力地掐住BLUES，然后看到热斗忽然一怔速度极快地别过脸——于是这个吻便在最后关头几乎是擦着他的唇角错了开去。  
气氛倏然僵硬。他们两个还保持着错开一瞬间的动作。热斗紧紧闭着眼睛，炎山长长地看着他，最后慢慢地移开身体。  
“热斗……”不一会儿他的声音又响起来，这次语气里有点愠怒，“没人教你怎么围围巾么？”  
“哎？”  
视线往下。  
呃，死结。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/03] 这也说明，热斗对炎山来说很重要呐  
——“就是说，告白失败了么……”  
美露这么说，不在意地甩了甩手，“嘛，大致也在我预料中啦。”  
……昨天晚上明明还说的那么诸定的说……— —  
我回头看了看扑在床上看漫画的热斗，他仍然完全没有半点想做作业的意思，并且刚刚还派我去找ROLL问美露要作业的COPY来着——所以我现在可以说是光明正大地在和美露交换意见。  
ROLL摊开手，“炎山很谨慎地试探了下，不过你家操作者的答案不怎么让他乐见，所以我觉得，炎山仍然会继续这样，短期内保持着良师益友的身份，顺便努把力以确定他收网的时候100%会逮到。”  
“所以说啊，我觉得炎山小心过头了——”美露继续说，她们两个也不管我什么表情，就只管自己做单方面讨论，“加上这次已经有好多次试探了吧，机会可是很难得的呐……不过算了，这也说明，热斗对炎山来说很重要呐。”  
……我可高兴不起来呐，被你们这种充满阴谋的语气告知有个难缠的家伙虎视耽耽你家操作者，这感觉怪怪的……  
“那，炎山为什么要试探呢。”我打断她们俩，“明明直接说起来比较好的啊……嗯，对热斗的话，你不说清楚一点的话他是不会明白的。”  
美露挤挤眼，“ROCKMAN，你以前不是也说[热斗对炎山有古怪的反应]么，这就是试探的结果啊，如果说炎山布了局并且把所有的过程都分了阶段的话，每次试探就像是在检验每一个阶段的好坏一样了吧。”  
“不过炎山这次错算了，不过也难怪，热斗宠物化的那段原本也并不在计划里，所以让炎山稍稍有点得意忘形了。”  
“这次也给炎山一个小教训了，”美露耸耸肩，打了个哈欠，“如果昨天晚上真的一切顺利的话我倒还会觉得不可思议呢。”  
我叹气，默默地收好ROLL打包来的作业COPY本，然后和窗子里一脸困意的美露道了晚安。  
好八，虽然和美露她们所说，热斗和炎山还有好长条路要继续革命下去，但是现在需要努力的可是作业呐——  
热斗，不要玩了，做作业——

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/04] 反正也没事  
热斗因为做的作业答案全和美露一样，所以轻易地被玛利老师揪出来，在办公室里喝了茶，最后还被罚重做。  
热斗苦着脸在空无一人的教室里慢慢做，边做还边很是不甘地频繁叹气。  
“玛利老师好凶……”  
“这是热斗的错吧，我有提醒你了。”  
这话让热斗皱了皱眉，“可是我每天都很忙啊——”说着伸出手指，“要上学，还要做炎山的保镖，偶尔还要解决事件呢……”  
“事件和NS的工作现在全部都是莱卡在做吧。”我打断他，“每天上课是必须的，课后的作业完全可以在炎山的办公室里做啊——反正也没事。”  
热斗不满地嘟囔了几声，然后大力地摊倒在椅背上，“这么说起来的话，的确有好久都没有看到莱卡了呢……”  
……的确是这样。海底餐厅的事件结束后，总是神出鬼没←[热斗语]的人就像蒸发了一样，就算是我，也只知道现在莱卡飞回了沙罗处理某些事件。和他那行色匆匆相比，这边的两位NS就完全的无所事事状态——正确来讲的话，无所事事的其实只有热斗一个人。  
“那家伙，到底在想什么啊——”热斗望着天花板，“一个两个都是这样。”  
我看着他，摇了摇头。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/06] ——“因为，我也要一起。”  
今天还在上课的时候，爸爸突然CALL了过来。  
我奇怪地看着呼叫请求的联线，爸爸没理由不知道现在这时候的热斗在干什么，而且就算真的发生了什么十万火急的事情，CALLER也应该是名人先生，更何况炎山还在日本，名人先生一定会先通知相对比较自由的炎山去解决才对。  
点了联接，爸爸胡子拉茬的脸从窗口里弹出，看到我似乎愣了一下，然后开口问了句，“热斗在上课么？”  
我点点头，还是奇怪爸爸稍微有点急促的语调。  
“怎么了么？”我问。  
“ROCKMAN，你马上让热斗过来科学省，学校这边我让名人打个电话，官方的直升机还有三分钟到达小学校的楼顶——你让热斗在那边等着。”爸爸像连珠炮似地说了一串，然后又停下来看着我。  
我觉得他的目光怪怪的，像是想说什么却又一度欲言又止。  
从那个时候起我就的的确确觉得似乎有大麻烦在等着我们。  
得到了玛利老师的特许，热斗以家里突然有事的身份挂在了学校档案里，之后飞快地奔上屋顶。  
“爸爸什么都没有说吗？”在等官方飞机的时候热斗再一次地向我确认。  
我想他八成也觉得奇怪，毕竟像这样十万火急到要跷课还派出官方直升机来接头的事件好像还是第一次。  
在我摇了头之后，热斗的眉皱的更紧了。  
然后，在螺旋桨轰鸣的声音里，爬上了开往科学省的飞机。  
爸爸和名人先生像是一开始就候在停机坪那里一样仰着头看着我们的方向，等到从机舱里跳下来，才突然发现和爸爸他们站在一起的第三人。  
穿着沙罗军方标致式的军绿色风衣，应该仍然在故乡处理事务的莱卡。  
“哎？莱卡？你是什么时候来的？”  
这么问着的热斗正被爸爸他们急急忙忙地往会议室的方向带，气氛好像从一开始就压抑地有点过头，热斗几乎是小跑步地跟在腿长的三人身后才不至于落下。  
“嗯，昨天晚上的飞机——可能说今天凌晨比较恰当。”莱卡一边回答着，一手解开了风衣领口，呼一下将像斗篷一样的衣服从身上扯下来，露出里面同样颜色的衬衫，虽然语气里没有掺入特别的感情，但我能很明显地从莱卡身上觉出算是焦燥的气息，这一发现让我觉得意外。  
热斗的表情也跟着暗下来，好像也料到了能让一向沉稳的像座碉堡一样的莱卡烦燥不安的事一定不是普通级别的。  
“发生，什么事了么？”热斗急急地问，声音因为小跑步断成了两截，但是莱卡并没有打算回答的样子，仍然自顾自地走在热斗前面，在热斗似乎等的不耐烦的时候才扔出一个单音。  
“啊。”  
……所以说能不能至少说一下有什么事不然很吊人胃口啊。  
……虽然可能这次真的不是什么好玩的……  
所幸走廊很快在3个人的快速前进下到了头，感应门一开启，省长的身影就闯进眼帘，他的边上站着低垂着头似乎在想什么的炎山，一听到响动就刷地抬起了头。  
然后我发现，炎山的脸有些苍白。  
大人们打了招呼，莱卡一言不发地擦过我们站在显示屏前，热斗四处看了看，往炎山边上走。我看了看BLUES，他和SEARCH-MAN站在主控系统边上，有很多不停计算着的数据框围着他们。  
接着，爸爸把热斗按坐在一边的沙发椅里。  
“热斗，你听好。”他说得很慢，像是在斟酌用词又像在犹豫，“我想，你遇到了点麻烦，需要我们帮你。”  
这个说法很奇怪，我看见热斗歪了歪脑袋露出疑惑的表情。  
“昨天深夜的时候，科学省接到一段信息——是从好几年以后发送过来的。”爸爸这么说着，伸手抵了抵眼镜，“时空传递的时候遇到了干扰，所以传达到的时候大部分数据都已经丢失，不过我想我可以知道若干年后到底发生了什么事。”  
热斗难得的没有插话，他很认真地盯着爸爸等着下文。我对于倒转时间的信息传递稍稍有点惊讶，因为我并不认为这项技术能在短短几年内被开发成熟。虽然之前有个巴雷鲁大佐的先例……不过我觉得像他那样的人物也许真的应该可以算是个例外。  
“我们和D这个组织的斗争一直持续了好几年，至少在信息传来的那几年仍然没有结束。你和ROCKMAN在CF状态下执行任务的时候遇到了突袭——也许是个陷阱，然后发生了点意外。”  
“我怎么了么？”我的心猛的一揪，看着爸爸映着黑眼圈的脸庞显出几分阴郁。  
过了很久，名人先生的声音插了进来，“ROCKMAN被DEL，连带着原始数据也被一并销毁，糟糕的是因为受到袭击的时候是融合状态，虽然ROCKMAN替热斗抵销了一部分的伤害，但是情况严重，冲击影响到了热斗的大脑神经……”他说着停下来，想了想又继续说道，“应该处于神经麻痹状态，也就是几年后的热斗，你现在大概还在深度昏迷……”  
然后整个房间陷入死一般的寂静里。  
我在听到自己被DEL之后的反映远没有听到热斗处于严重的精神损伤来的激烈，事实上，我在听到我牺牲了自己帮热斗抵销攻击却还是没有保全他的时候有一瞬间开始生自己的气……等到名人先生停下说话，热斗比我更快地跳起来。  
他张开嘴想说什么，却伸手把我的PET举到他面前仔细地看着我，我沉默地看着他，完全地说不出话。  
我的确可以为了热斗做任何事，DEL并不可怕，NAVI和人类到底还是有本质区别的，DEL以后如果还有原始的备份资料存在，机率再小只要花上时间总有一天还是能够重新程式化出来……可是热斗不一样，他是真真正正的孤品，一旦没有了就真的再也找不到第二个。有时候我思考过如果遇到什么意外状况我要保住热斗，就算被销毁也要保住他，然后我的数据碎片会被收集起来，用另外一个样子继续陪在他边上，保护他。  
我的系统里其实存有一部分的记忆，我隐隐地觉得我和热斗之间有比NAVI和操作者更加深入也更加紧密的联系……我也不担心我被DEL之后的热斗，虽然可能会害他难过一阵，但他的身边有炎山，美露和一大群的朋友，我的替身也会代替我一样认真地守着他，他一定很快就能振作起来。  
总有一天，他会忘记我，慢慢地成长，变成出色的NS……又或许会和IPC副把手发生点让ROLL他们高兴的事，每天吵吵闹闹地过日子，在睡觉的时候会念叨着咖喱啊咖喱流一枕头的口水……  
真有那样的一天的话，我想我也不会犹豫的。  
——因为热斗对我来说，就是全部。  
于是我对着热斗笑，他眉头猛地一揪，啪地把PET压在桌子上。  
“……还有更糟糕的消息。”名人先生再度开口，声音里带着疲惫，“热斗的昏迷只是暂时性，不过因为ROCKMAN最后都护着他，程序自主遗留下的某些东西阻止了融合的解除……其实要解开不是难事，只需要ROCKMAN自己的程式就好……可是因为所有的资料都被销毁，短时间内没有办法写出匹配的原始码注销程序……还有就是……”  
——“D”  
莱卡的声音插进来，带起随后的一片死寂。我注意到爸爸皱紧了眉头，许久才轻点了下头确认莱卡的说词。  
……对D的做法并不陌生的我们或许应该的的确确知道他们接下来的想法，能够神不知鬼不觉地从有身份识别警戒的端口输入魔花，当然也能从另外一面突入。棘手的NS在融合状态下昏迷——再没有比这更好的铲除麻烦的机会了。  
“现在的我们在和时间赛跑……谁先解开几年后热斗的融合锁定谁就赢了……至少要在D破解之前，当然也必须要热斗生命衰竭以前……”名人先生断断续续地说，整个房间里的低气压让他的话显得有点语无伦次，“我想，几年后的我们发送这段信息也是希望能够得到解开锁定的线索……”  
我听到心脏不停跳动的声响，在耳朵附近沉闷地回荡。虽然保护了热斗可是却留下了锁定程序，反而让热斗陷入更大的危机，我突然觉得矛盾又觉得一片混乱。  
我甚至连我究竟是否保护了热斗这一点都产生了怀疑……  
热斗从刚才起便一直陷入沉默，炎山则是靠在会议桌边一言不发。莱卡看着我，我却只能无力地摇着头。对于破解程序一点概念都没有……并且并未有更多的描述和信息，就算有VCR和爸爸他们的推测，我也无从得知当时的我到底在想什么……也许只是在想必须要保护热斗，更也许只是在计算出现失误时满脑子的ERROR。  
“爸爸。”热斗抬起头来，声音清清脆脆，在偌大的会议室里吸引了几乎所有人的注意。  
“这个……是什么？”他问着，伸手指着大屏幕的一角。那里先前播放着几年后发过来模糊和有着强信号干扰痕迹的VCR，屏幕的最下方一直带有一个“∮”字符的记号。  
“回传镜像。几年之后的我们为了确保能够让传回的信息不被破损和过多的干扰和VCR一起发过来的……类似于黑匣子的信息空间收纳，最大限度的提升完整度。”虽然有点困惑，但是爸爸仍然回答了热斗突然冒出来的问题，并且示意名人先生将那个像是黑匣子一般的东西调度出来，里面已经有一小部分的数据在运转，正是刚刚进门看见的，围绕在BLUES和SEARCH-MAN身边的那些。  
“那，可以回传其他东西吗？”热斗接着问，这下连专心读着数据的BLUES他们也抬头盯着热斗，我直觉地猜到点什么……可是那一刹那而过的灵光我来不及反应便消失了个彻底。名人先生从操作台上直起半个身子，盯着热斗好一会儿，又回转头去看爸爸。  
“……理论上是可以实现的……”爸爸慢慢说着，又快速地跟上一句，“热斗，你想做什么？”  
“嗯，想让爸爸帮忙回传几样东西。”热斗说，比起其他人的紧张他倒显得挺轻松，似乎真的只是在拜托一件再平常不过的事。  
不过在爸爸或是名人先生出声前，炎山便先插了进来，声音有点急促，听起来像是气急败坏，“热斗，你又想搞什么花样？”  
这句话难得的没有得到热斗的回应，他很认真地看着爸爸，眼睛里流露出我熟悉的晶莹。我知道的，热斗每次下定了什么决心，便会露出这样的表情，把他的脸都蒸得半透明起来。  
双方都没再说话，直到爸爸开口问他，热斗却突然绽出一个笑，举起手指了指我，“ROCKMAN。”  
“……你是指要把ROCKMAN当作资料数据回传回去么？”  
“嗯。”热斗点着头，“既然是ROCKMAN锁定的程序，应该也是让ROCKMAN来解开的吧。”  
房间里又恢复了死寂，爸爸低下头露出沉思的神情，名人先生低低地插了进来，“的确是这样没有错……但是超时空的发送原本就存在太多的不定因素。先不说能否传达到正确的时间和地点，光是传送过程中的外来干扰和电磁影响就不是人为可以控制的危险，即使有技术比我们更为纯熟的未来传达到的黑匣，但是在已经经历了一次时空传送之后我们并没有完全的把握能让它再承受第二次。”顿了一下，又继续说，“热斗，你要知道数据破坏的可能性可能是100%，在没有任何保证的情况下把ROCKMAN传输出去是十分危险的。”  
我又转头看看热斗，名人先生说的话是事实，有可能在半路上我就会变成一堆数据垃圾，但是在我看来的确没有比我亲自去一趟更好的办法了——毕竟是自己，就算有几年的数据更替，再小的粒子肯定比其他人要觉察的敏感的多，而这些支离破碎的粒子，其中的某一个或许就有让热斗脱离危险的重要线索。  
“嗯，我知道。”热斗点了点头，仍然露着绽得大大的笑脸，“但是不要紧啊。”  
他这么说，然后指着我的手倏地画了个圆弧转向了自己。  
——“因为，我也要一起。”

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/07] 去不了未来，也回不到现在  
“不行。”  
“为什么？！”  
几乎是同一时刻，热斗的计划便被驳回，我看向发声的炎山，觉得他好像从开始就料到热斗会有那么离谱的想法一样，所以在大家还都没反应过来前，简洁地发表了自己的看法。  
“自己好好想想吧，这次并没有你想的那么容易。”  
“什么啊，我也有认真考虑过的啊。”热斗立刻转向炎山的方向，“反正在这里也想不出什么，发回去的信息什么的就算没有受损几年后的爸爸他们收到也说不定没用，既然这样还不如亲自去一趟比较划算啊……毕竟也是救[我]吧……”说着抬起胸，“[我]当然要我来救。”  
“现在不是你逞英雄的时候，你还没有搞清楚状况么？”炎山仍然摇着头，眉尖像被胶水粘在了一起，“最简单的假设，如果我们收到了几年后的传输文件，未来的D当然也能通过同样的渠道发一样的信息给现在的他们。假设一旦成立，现在的你反而比几年后的你更加危险，在未来双方相持不下，谁都没有办法解开锁定的情况下，还有另外一个更加行之有效的方法可以除掉你。”  
他说着停下来，湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着热斗，我看见热斗撑大眼，听着炎山一字一顿，“——在过去，把现在的你干掉——过去的你不存在了的话，未来躺在那里的，不过是一堆空气，更说不定，早已经没有你这个人的存在了。”  
我倒吸一口凉气，同时注意到爸爸抓住了自己的衣服，抿着唇满脸严肃。我突然想到几年后的爸爸在向过去拼命发出信息的时候是个什么样子，带着希望同时又怀坠恐惧，好像自己的无力最后却只能眼看着儿子衰竭或是消失。他心里一定很不好受，无论是现在的爸爸，还是未来的爸爸。  
——“而且，现在的我们并没有办法把你整个的传输过去，最大程度的保证是输送脑部的波长活动，也就是去往未来的只有你的意识而已，从这一点来考虑的话，不定性和安全性已经超出了所有人的控制之外……精神体理论上来讲比电子数据受到的干扰和影响更加严重，热斗，你知道意味着什么么？”名人先生双手支着身体，声音干涩，眼镜遮住了他的表情，“你去不了未来，也回不到现在，这是继毁灭后第二糟糕的状况。”  
“还有。”莱卡最后插了进来，“就算假设你成功了，连接未来的你和过去的你的通道也十分脆弱，脆弱到可能只是一个微小的错误就足以抹杀——何况这只是在D未加以干涉的情况之下，如果他们如同刚才假设的一样趁机找我们麻烦，你觉得你会怎样？”  
……几乎是全盘的否决了……我看向热斗，他揪着眉在不停消化炎山他们的话，像是想找出反驳的理由可却一个都站不住脚，比起犹豫倒更是在为没有人支持他的计划而急的团团转。  
我轻轻地叹了口气。  
“爸爸，”我说，热斗回来看我，眼睛瞪得老大，我转过视线不理他，“爸爸，请把我传送过去。”  
最后一个音节漏出唇角的时候，我清楚地看到爸爸的身体一震，极其缓慢地看过来。  
“请把我的所有数据放进黑匣里，”我重复了一遍，完完全全地对上了爸爸的视线，耳边有轻轻叫着我名字的声音，我对着爸爸点点头。  
这是最好的办法了。我的备份资料并没有被销毁，就算被DEL也能进行数据重组，除了记忆体受损外其余并没有更多的额外损失，而这些数据应该也能通过再一次的尝试传送回去……虽然可能的结果是失败，但是未来已经没有我的存在了……这一点也不用太担心。  
然后我就看见热斗跑过来，凶狠地挤进我的视野，“你到底在想什么啊ROCKMAN！很危——”  
“正因为危险，所以只有我一个人就够了。”平静地打断他的话，热斗的样子比刚才还要显得气极败坏，“热斗你就好好地待在这里。”说完想了想，我又补句，“别担心，我很快就会回来的。”  
“说谎！”热斗用力地掐着PET，爆出这句话又狠狠咬着唇。  
我无奈地笑，轻声问他，“呐热斗，你不相信我吗？”  
他急切地摇头，头巾的尾结在脑袋后面扑楞楞地甩，“但是——”  
“热斗，”我打断他，“我有骗过你么？”  
他的眉毛又细细地揪了起来，盯着我老半晌，沉默地摇摇头。  
“对吧？”我笑起来，露出“那不就结了”的表情来，可是热斗仍然摇着头，像是在看我又像只是看着别的地方，什么也没说，就只一遍一遍地摇头，再摇头。  
不知道是在拒绝我刚才的诱引，还是在坚持让我不要去，可是我已经下定了决心，未来的那个我尽全力保护的热斗，我没有理由丢着他不管。  
名人先生迟疑着走到边上，看了看爸爸，又看了看热斗，最后才将视线落到我身上，“ROCKMAN，一切的后果你已经清楚了吧，还是决定要去吗？”  
我点点头，可是热斗又把我的PET猛地转了方向按在胸口，“我不准！！没有我同意不许你擅自决定！！”  
他吼着，更加用力地捂紧PET，“ROCKMAN太狡猾了！说什么相信的……全部都是借口！！”  
我垂下眼睛，整个研究所安安静静的，热斗吼得太急，呼吸急促的声音一下子突显了出来，我等他平静了点，才再开口问他，“那你要我怎么做呢？”  
“我也要和你一起去。”回答风马牛不相及。  
“我也不准，没有我的同意你也不许擅自决定。”  
热斗急的跳脚，“所以是我和你一起去。”  
“不行，热斗。”我坚定地摇头，“你不准的事情我也不会同意。”  
热斗开始沉默，只是一眨不眨地看着我，就在我以为他又要吐上一堆的抱怨的时候，他却又开了口，声音变得小心翼翼，“——那，如果我同意你去了……你也同意我去吗？”  
我一愣，然后摇了摇头，结果热斗一下便跳了起来，“不公平！”他吼，“我同意你了，你也应该同意我，我们互相同意就可以一起去！！”  
我被他小孩子的思考方式逗笑，“热斗，不是我不同意，你应该知道你有多危险——”  
“再危险也是我自己的事！！”热斗拉高嗓门打断我的话，眼圈整个都红了起来。我鲜少见到热斗这么激动，愣愣地听着他往下讲，“我在未来被干掉也好，我现在成为目标也好，全部都是我自己的事情，为什么要因为我就让你跑去那么危险的地方我却得待在这里等着那该死的D从哪个角落里跑出来？！几年后的我是个混蛋，他惹了一堆的麻烦还要让所有人帮他收拾，而且还该死的，要让你再去做那么危险的事情！！”热斗闭上眼，用力地吼，“他被锁在里面才好呢！！最好永远都不要出来了——！！”  
“热斗，那是你——”  
“他才不是我！！”热斗死死地掐着PET，手指苍白抖得厉害，“我不承认那个混蛋是我！真正的我绝对不会让ROCKMAN，ROCKMAN……”我的名字被重复了几次，声音嘶哑，热斗语无伦次地停了下来，然后，“啪”的一声，眼泪砸在PET上。  
我看着热斗呆了很久，他皱着眉，眼睛大滴大滴地流下来，很快就濡湿了他捏着PET的手。我的视野被水晕染开，粘粘糊糊地看不真切，只知道热斗哭得厉害，却一点声都没漏出来，死死地咬着唇，肩膀控制不住地颤动。  
[离开热斗的未来]。……虽然并不是没有设想过，但我潜意识里是绝对抗拒它的存在的，但是比这个我却更怕[没有热斗的未来]。每次解决任务我都下意识地把热斗放在第一位，自己给自己找了个能够让人信服的理由自圆其说要保护他……可是我真真正正地知道我有多么地害怕我保护不了他，害怕我被DEL再也见不到他。  
没错，害怕。  
在做出决定的时候我设想过无数的结果，最糟糕的并不是半途的程式毁灭，而是我成功地传送后却发现我仍然无能为力的恐惧。我不知道未来的我为什么会给热斗设置了这么道屏障，当然也无从猜测程式解锁码是什么……如果我眼看着热斗撑不下去，不知道会不会崩溃……  
我想啊想的，心里一片混乱。房间里的每个人都忧心忡忡的样子不再开口。我注意到BLUES身边原本已经淡去消失的DATA又重新亮了起来，抬头看见炎山几不可闻地叹了口气。  
“光博士。”他转过头，看了眼BLUES似乎若有所思，“CF状态进行数据传输的话，成功率是多少？”  
我猛地抬起头。  
炎山在无数双惊愕的眼注视下缓缓地说着，“这只是我的猜想，就像ROCKMAN能够利用其他NAVI的芯片复制能力一样，那道复制的能力相当于是保障的存在。CF状态下NAVI和操作者结合在一起——如果再加上ROCKMAN复制了屏蔽信号干扰的能力芯片，我觉得成功率应该会比较大。”  
——“至少要比单独发送成功率高。”沉默了会儿后，名人先生首先表了态，接着爸爸盯着电脑数据，也缓缓地点了点头。  
热斗刷地转过身子，眼泪也没有擦干又好像已经完全忘记了刚才还躲着别人在哭，紧盯着炎山，确认一般地问，“……我，可以去了吗？”  
炎山淡淡地看他一眼，勾起个几乎看不见的微笑，“……大概吧。”  
“别开玩笑！”莱卡的声音插了进来，他靠在操作台的边上，此时站直了身子，像电视里经常看见的军官一样挺直，“你疯了么？只有假设根本没有任何实际的依据可以论证这个方法的可行性。”  
“但是可以一试，不是么？”炎山仍然是淡然的语气，但他的这个态度明显惹恼了莱卡。  
“荒唐！”莱卡狠狠地骂道，“CF状态下的多变因素你有考虑过么，屹今为止我们对CF的理解只停留在表像上——但是历来种种的事例都指出CF状态对操作者的身体负担极大，就算热斗已经习惯长时间的融合，这次的情况也非比寻常。ROCKMAN复制的能力一旦不起作用，受到冲击的就是热斗的大脑。就算真的成功了，D呢？他们如果从端口进来，根本不需要传送干扰，只需要改掉数据库里的末尾数就可以直接干掉一个大脑出差的NS！”  
“——所以，需要你，和我，一起守住所有的端口。”炎山静静地听到最后，眼睛盯着莱卡，似乎并没有看见莱卡的气急败坏，“死死的，24小时监控。”  
我撑大眼，莱卡比我更讶异地僵直了一下，但又迅速冷静下来，却没再说话，直视着满脸严肃的炎山，眉尖纠成了结。  
“……你说认真的？”他缓缓地问，声音已经听不出情绪，他对面的炎山点了点头，“刚刚BLUES计划出的数据已经大大超出了我原本最低的预想。虽然时间不多但比起最糟糕的情况也算游韧有余，光博士和名人会尽最大的能力保证传送过程中的数据丢失，如果重要的端口和游接路线由我们把关，不能说100%，但至少有85%的外界因素可以被排除。”  
“……你知道只需要一丁点的差错——”  
“我知道。”炎山打断莱卡，眼神变得锐利起来，“所以，现在开始的每一步都不能有任何的闪失……虽然风险仍然很大，于其一味地发送不知道起不起得了作用的数据，不如相信那边那两个的能力，放手赌他一把。”  
这实在不像是出自谨慎行事的炎山口中的话，我看见莱卡挑起了一边的眉。  
“你经常风险投资么？”他说，一本正经，“通常的收益率是多少？”  
炎山勾出一抹笑，一贯的自信和从容，“在我手上没有亏本的买卖。”  
这下连爸爸都笑了开来。这么张狂的宣言从任何人的嘴巴里说出来都没有炎山一半的强势，他就像强心剂一样几乎把一房间的人从黯淡的深渊里拖拉出来。我觉得原本吊在半空的心像找着了放置的地方，让我稍稍松了口气。  
房间里刚才低迷紧绷的气氛也有所缓解，我看见莱卡锁紧眉闭上了眼，用力地吸气，再缓缓地吐出来，最后妥协般摊了摊手，靠回了操作台。  
“好吧。”爸爸说着，看了看我和热斗，“今天大家先回去，我和名人会把所有的东西都尽快地准备好，明天你们再过来，我想会有一大堆的数据空缺等着你们过来填。”摸了摸热斗的脑袋，叮嘱了句“好好休息”，便和名人先生匆匆出了会议室。  
——于是今天便真的如爸爸所说，热斗几乎一整天都被关在各种各样的容器里进行一项接一项的测试，数据刷新地极快，我必须全力盯紧才不会漏掉记录。  
炎山插着口袋一直从隔离玻璃外看着一切的进程。BLUES和SEARCH-MAN像先前计划好的一样已经守在了主要干线上，那边的数据刷新的要比我这儿快的多，并且还要不停地核算以防发生错误，相比之下，全是我这边比较轻松了。  
热斗对于昨天半途的情况转换很是津津乐道，我提醒他是炎山背后推了他一把，热斗说着知道啊没了词，然后在搭着炎山的顺风车回家的时候头一次规规矩矩地道了谢。  
他把谢谢说出口那会儿正是刚下车，隔着半开的车窗玻璃和炎山道别的时候……我曾经一度还觉得是不是热斗一路就这么内心交战挣扎过来的……最后实在不得不说了才开的口。  
炎山听完道谢仍然是面无表情的淡然神色，对着热斗比了三个手指。  
“我这么做的理由有三个。”他说，收下一个手指，“第一，这是你自己惹的麻烦，就像你说的，的确是你自己的事理应你来解决；第二，一旦你的信息被传输，不管D有没有像我们一样收到未来的消息，他们都会想办法利用这个看起来绝好的机会——就像苍蝇总是会被食物吸引一样，那么于其防着不知道会从哪儿飞进来的苍蝇，不如把它们都引在食物边上下手比较轻松；第三，”炎山说着停了下来，最后竖着的指尖刷地指向听得一愣一愣的热斗，“现在的你对我来说至少价值60亿，我说过，我不做亏本的买卖。在你还清债务前，我有责任让这笔买卖保值。”  
然后炎山轻轻巧巧地说了再见，车子就这么开走了。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/10] 明天，正式传送  
爸爸再三叮嘱我们，这件事情不可以让更多的人知道。我当然知道他们的想法，虽然仍然不清楚D是否有和我们一样收到那段超时空的讯息，但至少还是得从这边的源头阻隔他们在现阶段得到情报的可能。  
所以当ROLL和美露问起我的时候我还老紧张一把的，不过最后谢天谢地没有被怀疑就是了。  
热斗仍然每天被各种各样的仪器检测全身，还有一大堆只有名人先生和爸爸他们才看得懂的测试。当然，事后整理数据和资料也是大体力活，据说为了尽快地整理出相关信息，名人先生和爸爸又是好些天没合眼了……胡子拉茬，眼睛有血丝，声音还沙哑的可怕。  
就算妈妈再怎么努力地让热斗带一堆的营养品和慰问品过去也无法改变多少……事实是这堆慰问品都堆在墙角，被成堆的咖啡盒子盖起来。  
炎山和莱卡也和热斗一样天天报道，他们两个虽然气场不同但我总觉得至少他们在做同一件事的时候居然会有微妙的默契……还是不需要言语就心领神会的那种，这让我产生了一丁点羡慕的想法。如果我能在热斗眉头一跳的间隙里就知道他又出了什么歪点子，或许就不会让热斗惹出那么一大堆的麻烦了……  
——最起码不会有60亿的巨额欠款吧……我叹息着想。  
在这样大功率的测试数据和系统验算之后，和时间赛跑的爸爸胡子拉茬地奔出来，将还带着余温的防磁芯片交给了我。我握着它，掌心里全是芯片细细密密的灼热温度。爸爸盯着我许久，咬了咬唇，想说什么最终禁了口。  
我转向热斗那边，同样胡子拉茬的名人先生抓着热斗在解说什么，同时还不停地翻着手心里成抱的资料夹，然后他像是得到了什么肯定答复，嘴角一下子咧开，对着爸爸比了个OK的手势。  
明天，正式传送。

ROCKMAN篇[2008/03/11] 抽象的未来  
CF状态下进行脑波长的空间传输……在事件发生前基本上没有人会有这样的想法。  
可是在几天的测试和数据累积下，这个可能性由原来的数字爆涨到了之前的两倍之多。  
在成功的将热斗的脑波长连同我的数据一起传送至爸爸他们组建的虚拟网络后，爸爸和名人先生露出了几天来第一个笑。挖掘出突破口以后，甚至还能将CF状态下的热斗像我一样形成三维立体图像放映出来。让他溜达着溜达着就跑到某个人的肩膀上去。  
“不要乱跑，给我安份一点。”炎山皱着眉头把拽着他鬓发的热斗打发下来，可是热斗没有放手的意思，“我要扶手保持平衡啊。”说的还很有道理，但嘴角却很坏心地咧着，让我怀疑其实早有预谋。  
“那就老实待在桌上，不要爬上来。”炎山仍然搅着眉，偶尔还“嘶”的一下。我叹口气，热斗下手不知轻重，现在那么一丁点大小充其量也就捏着炎山没几根头发，又偏生不安份，估计炎山被他拽得够呛。  
“可是那里不够高。”热斗说得顶无辜，“看不见外面啊。”  
“……边上还有个更高的。”语气不善，边上认真看研究室动静的莱卡轻轻瞥过来一点。  
热斗探头出去往莱卡的方向望了望，这一动作又拉疼了炎山，后者明显耐性磨尽，伸出手抵在肩上，“下来。”  
热斗不理他，两只手都拽上炎山的发尖，“莱卡头发没你的长。”  
“我说，下来。”  
“切，小气。”  
热斗嘟囔几声，松开手颇不甘心地跳到炎山伸过来给他垫脚的手掌上。  
所有的实验测试资料已经全部整理完毕了。在传送工作的准备完全前，热斗完全是一副被放养的姿态……只是有炎山和莱卡盯着他，也不算完全自由行动了。  
我稍微有点紧张，不时去观察准备工作的进度。那个几年之后传送过来的黑匣子被加上了好几道名人先生写的程式，送来时的破损也被完全的修复，真要形容的话，就像是被层层保护起来，像茧一样准备飞向外太空的飞船。  
——只是目的地并没有那么直观，而是更抽象的未来。  
传送的路径已经由SEARCH-MAN精确锁定，经过几天的修正，误差已经被缩小至小数点后N个0之外……  
……应该没问题的吧。  
其实我自己也没个底，但是在和热斗并排躺入启动舱的时候，还是扯开笑脸对他说了句，嗯，没关系的。  
玻璃盖完全盖上之后，四周安静了下来。  
闭上眼前，我看见炎山轻轻地把手搭在热斗的舱盖上，神情严肃，却又显得极放松的样子。  
——明明是没有任何退路的，甚至可以说是疯狂的行为，可是作为理应最为关注最为紧张的家伙却反倒比我还要没有压力呢……  
真是搞不懂。  
这么想着，我缓缓地闭上眼。  
在被传送后的很长一段时间里，我才终于想明白这个问题。  
也许，就是这样半带着些许猖狂的自信，才会让炎山泰然地作出在外人看来不可思议的决议。  
——相信，几年后的他，绝对有十二分的保护得了热斗的自信。

ROCKMAN篇[2018/06/10] 我们原来所待的世界的……发展后版本吧……  
一路上安份地让我怀疑是不是走错地方了。  
虽然传送途中的那些足可以用恐怖来形容的信息数据干扰及电磁感应几乎让我所有的系统都有或多或少的故障警报。爸爸和名人先生开发的防磁芯片在一开始的时候的确发挥了很出色的效果，但那也只是昙花一现，很快的，芯片的防磁能力就像被随之逾演逾烈的干扰同化了一般渐渐地磁化，最后反而变成了聚集电磁的吸铁石。  
我原来还想着至少能把损失降到最低，看到能够马上修复的损伤还会分出精力去修复，扔了芯片之后就远不及刚才的悠闲，全部的系统只要不到报废的阶段就不管他，所有的精力只顾着最大程度的维持CF。等耳根完全清静下来，才默默地发现黑匣子落在某个局域网的范围内。  
……我本以为半路上还会有其他的什么干扰出现的说……  
黑匣子冒着烟，边缘还不时地闪着火花，俨然一副失事的姿态。我调动起其他尚能动作的程式，开始一点一点地尝试修复刚刚丢失的数据。  
热斗在半途上就已经陷入昏迷，现下仍然没有清醒的迹象。我看了眼热斗不怎么好看的脸色，想起刚才所经历的晕眩和震荡。大概因为只是精神体的缘故，他的脸要比平日里更苍白，呼吸的频律也要快上好多。我稍稍测了下体温，虽然偏高但热斗并没有难过的样子，我想着也许这是传送的副作用，只是热斗受到的影响及其带给身体的负担还是比原来预估的情况要糟糕的多。  
犹豫了下要不要叫醒他，我本能地觉得继续待在原地点不是好的选择，系统半瘫的情况下我无法判断这里的准确坐标，甚至连日期也都没办法调整好，这时候万一冒出个被动静吸引过来的病毒，最小的一档也能让我头疼。  
所以即使知道热斗的身体状况，我还是开了口。声音有些许杂音，我努力调节着音频，看到热斗终于睁开了眼睛。  
“热斗……你还好吧……？”  
“……ROCKMAN……？”他茫茫然地回了我一句，然后像想到什么猛地弹了起来，结果因为体力不支又一屁股瘫在了地上。  
我让他不要勉强，一边问他要不要紧，热斗一脸头晕的不行的模样，过了会儿才挤出一句问现在在哪里。  
“某一段局域网的覆盖内……在我的搜索引擎修复前，还不能明确坐标和具体的位置。”  
热斗皱起了眉，我以为他在不满这个回答，便向他解释系统种种没有半路就被数据全盘分解就该庆幸云云，可我说了一半，他又有气无力地打断我，头好像更疼了的样子。  
——“ROCKMAN，你的声音好吵……”  
于是我乖乖地闭了嘴，结果耳边一片清静让我有些沮丧地叹息破的快散架的声音输出器。  
就在这个时候。  
空间里有电波的震动，在我回头堪察的瞬间，呼啦啦地刷出一排微型病毒。  
……不是吧……  
“ROCKMAN，那个是什么？”  
“还用问吗，病毒啊！”我急的团团转，手忙脚乱地也不管唧唧乱叫的音频杂音热斗听不听得清楚，一边尝试着解出洛克炮，结果强制启动的后果就是连主系统都快ERROR了……  
“不是，我说的是那个。”热斗的声音有了点精神，还站起来朝前面某个地方比划了一下。我眯着眼睛跟过去看，发现不知什么时候那里的数据塔顶静悄悄地站着一道人影。  
勉强调近了视野框去判断，在我的焦距还没对清前那人影就唰地像子弹一样窜了出去，接着，刚刚刷出来的病毒群里传来激烈的爆烈声和LOGOUT的分化式。火花蔓延起来的瞬间只能捕捉到一个极快的黑影迅速地穿梭其间，手里的剑一挥一划，几乎是一整排的病毒源齐齐地爆了一直线。  
……嗯？剑？  
我隐隐觉得了什么，瞪圆了眼睛看着那在半空里像跳舞一般解决病毒的人影俐落地跪伏在地上，然后站直身体向这边走过来。  
热斗明显地直到现在才有了紧张感，缩了一下身体，揪着眉一脸戒备的样子看着那个人一点点走近。我发现刚才还没觉得，现下凑近了看那人好高，甚至比名人先生还要高的样子，看上去有点瘦，但是骨节突出不会让人觉得簿弱，倒是显得更加修长。  
剑好像收了起来，他双手空空，极长的头发随着脚步一摆一摆地垂在身后。  
——简直就像是——  
热斗本能地退了步，与此同时，比记忆里还要低沉的声音传了过来。  
“热斗。”  
只这一声就让热斗止住了脚，我们两个傻呆呆地看着他最后走近了几步，抬手取下墨镜，斜着嘴角轻轻笑了开来。  
“……炎，炎山……？”热斗小心翼翼地确认，瞪大了眼睛把他再试从头到脚扫了一遍。  
“啊。”意外的轻巧。稍长了些的额发顺着炎山的动作柔软地落下一撮，比记忆中的宝蓝更为深遂的眼睛也因此闪了闪，但却仍然一瞬不瞬地盯着热斗。  
我突然意识于刚刚我们所作的时空旅行，然后转向炎山那抽长的在我看来有些恐怖的体型，一下子忘了我的破烂喉咙，“你是未来的叽——”  
热斗立马捂住脑袋，他的脸上又露出疲态，我内疚地等着那长长的破音结束，想说什么最终还是没敢说。倒是炎山变了脸色，上来一把扯住热斗，啪的一下，额头毫不犹豫地贴了上去。  
热斗挤出意义不明的呻吟，只一会儿就扭着脑袋努力想要别过脸去，但是看样子这边这个测体温的并没有放开他的打算。  
“有点烫。”声音接近喃喃，未来的炎山最后摸了下热斗的鬓角，然后他的边上跳出数据框，我仔细看了看，类似我刚才给热斗测体温的体格测试表，但明显的功能要比我的全面多了……我甚至还看到了饱感和疲累程度这种游戏里才会出现的数据。  
……不过等一下，如果我没有记错的话，我和热斗是在CF状态下传送的精神映现体，通俗点来讲其实只是个幻影之类的东西，虽然能够投映出来，但实体能存在的也仅仅只有网络世界……照这么说的话，眼前的高大型炎山又是怎么回事，刚才解决病毒的时候也的确有看到他手中BLUES的激光剑，难道他也是用精神传送的么？……这种事情劳神伤精的，有必要连接应的这边也要精神CF吗……  
我想不通，我对这里的一切都没有任何概念。  
然后炎山稍稍地矮下身，长臂一伸把热斗整个抱进怀里，俐落地转了身，好像手里的热斗没有让他觉得有多麻烦似的。热斗被吓了一跳，一扫之前累的不想多说话的模样拉开嗓门挣扎着想下来。可是挣了又挣，还是没挪出那圈定的范围，最后反而自个儿先脱力了瘫在炎山手上喘着粗气，不知是体温升高了还是刚刚挣扎出来的，原本苍白的脸上倒有了点血色。  
炎山沉沉静静，抱着热斗的动作一丝不苟，甚至连脚步都未不稳过。见热斗累了，低头说了句，“你看，乖乖不动不是更好么。”  
“一点都不好！”热斗扬着脖子哽出一句，气鼓鼓地瞪了眼炎山。  
“害羞？”我看着炎山的唇角划了个笑，觉得他是有心作弄……但是很奇怪的他现在这个样子即使说着不搭调的话依然给人一种沉稳的感觉……就像峭壁上扎稳了根基不易悍动的古木一般，嗯，总觉得莫名的想要去依赖他的，类似于“不会有事的”这样心安的轻松。  
“才没有！”热斗跳起来，又立刻皱起眉飞快地捂了嘴，“伊——”的一声，耳朵尖也涨得通红。  
……我猜他咬到舌头了，叹了口气，杂音又响了起来，于是我也捂住嘴。  
“不要紧，见怪不怪。”炎山又是一派悠闲的答话，唇角的笑意未有收敛。  
我的心呼啦啦地沉了下去。  
因为我想到了一个问题，足以让我现在的系统出现好多个ERROR的问题……  
……几年后是吧……  
管他几年，可总归是——我们原来所待的世界的……发展后版本吧……  
当初那么危险的精神传送，这里随随便便都能成功的样子，原本只比热斗高一个头的唰啦啦地长成了只能仰视的高度……那么……  
那么，我能好奇一下几年后的炎山和热斗会发展成什么样的关系吗？  
……这么说起来的话炎山刚才的答话好有深义的样子……见怪不怪？什么叫见怪不怪？见啥不怪……？热斗害羞？挣扎？嘴硬？还是公主抱见怪不怪？  
我死盯着炎山，想从他变得英气的脸庞上看出些什么，然后热斗“喂”了一声，吸引了我的注意。  
——“你为什么会在这里？”他问，伸手笔划着，“不是应该是BLUES的么？”  
“为什么要是BLUES？”  
“因为这里是网络世界啊。”热斗露出理所当然的神情来。  
我听明白了，热斗的疑问和我刚才一样。不过似乎除了超出预想外不算太过的科技发展这个原因，别的也没有可供追溯的理由了。  
炎山扯了扯嘴角并未答话，然后在我们身前出现了类似于防火墙通道一般的建筑。虽然外型和性能有了颠覆性的改变，可源码基础仍有规律可循，我几乎立刻地便认出这是科学省的NS专用网络通道。  
时代的进步真是了了得……忍不住咋舌感叹。  
不仅是在检测方面，防御方面，连身份识别都是比起我们之前的技术所奢望的最尖端。定位和追踪的叠加，让COPY认证进入这种事成为彻底的空想。  
“MISSION COMPLETION。任务物品回收完毕。”  
电子确认音一时间不绝于耳，防火墙里模模糊糊地响起了声响，然后炎山仍然维持着抱着热斗的动作，从容地跨入了防火墙内。  
我眼睁睁地看着炎山的身体和电子壁相触，最后像是融合在了一起一般直直地穿了过去，嘴巴合不上了……  
就算是最先进的计算设备也无法做到的短时分解重组技术到了这里倒被运用地如此自如……我觉得我的思维快要跟不上了……  
热斗也没好到哪里去，扭过脑袋一直死盯着那段刚刚通过的电子壁。我听到他嘀咕了句“好奇怪”，伸长手便要再去碰一次，可还没碰到，便被炎山扯住了臂膀。  
“得到科学省总部的认可之后才能被允许通过，现在的你数据总库里并未留存详尽的资料，刚才也是作为任务的一部分有了我和光博士的担保才得以进入。现在你再去碰它，一会儿重组不回来……”话说了一半，吞下去的那部分倒比说起来的更具威胁性。我看着因为扭过身拉住热斗的手于是便顺理成章更靠近了热斗的炎山……突然想到，该不会炎山在这几年里欺负热斗越渐有了心得，最终养成了这副绝对算不上是福音的脾气吧……只是这欺负比起以前的炎山来，又多了好几分说不清道不明的情愫……  
……虽然不知道是什么，但我直觉地觉得不是什么好东西……  
因为现在的炎山，至少在盯着热斗笑起来的时候，让我觉得有点……嗯……危险……？  
……他终于成为危险人物了么……— —|||[早就是了吧喂…！BY：番茄]  
走神间，似乎是不远的地方传来了熟悉的声音。  
“辛苦了。”  
嗯……？好像是爸爸？  
下一秒，电子窗口顺眼前跳出一个框，还未反应过来，爸爸和名人先生的脑袋刷地出现在面前。  
两人面容严肃，胡子拉茬的模样，倒是和原来的爸爸和名人先生相差不远，至少没有像炎山一样让我脑子拐不来弯。  
“……哦？”名人先生想说什么却好像中途被什么禁了口，遮在厚重的眼镜后面也不知露出了什么表情，隔了半晌才说，“我觉得我又年轻了……”  
一边的爸爸则是抿着唇望着热斗，眼里温温柔柔。虽然满脸掩不住的疲惫，但他仍然弯着嘴角，一瞬不瞬地望着，“辛苦啦，热斗，ROCKMAN。”  
我一时不知作何反应，只是看着爸爸突然没来由地鼻子发酸。热斗挣了几下想从炎山身上下来，但炎山仍是没放手，好像这边热斗不满的瞪视完全没有影响到他。  
“其他人呢？”  
“已经通知了，现在照着先前的指示开始搜查附近的防火墙和出入端口。”  
炎山点点头，“我们过来了。”  
我还没有反应过来那句“过来了”是什么概念。在我的印象里，就算科技如何进步，该用脚的地方还是得走路——我先前想着，至少得维持这么个姿势走上一段才能到爸爸和名人先生所在的主控室，但我完全想错了……我完全低估了有这么个人才倍出的科学省几年的发展……  
前几秒，热斗还在和炎山争论放不放他下地的问题，一秒前炎山还半开玩笑地让热斗紧紧抱住他没关系，而在热斗难得有生气地吼：“谁会——”的时候，我们站的地板突然就像少了盖子的阴井一样，哧溜一下，让热斗直接把没吼完的话换成了一连串的啊。  
一秒钟后，炎山一派悠闲地抱着死搂着他不松手的热斗落在某个玻璃器皿一样的容器里。  
“我想你大概理解错了动词？”炎山脱了少年期声线的嗓音带着低沉的质感，扬起的唇角似笑非笑，极近距离地在耳边让我起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我是让你抱着我，不是用掐。”  
然后热斗气急败坏地松了手，“你应该提醒我会掉下去。”  
“我提醒你了，可是你不听。”  
这算哪门子的提醒啊啊啊啊！！！我看见热斗扭曲的脸上这么写着。  
“……有人说过你的脾气越来越坏了么？”  
“啊。”炎山这下子才真正地笑开来，一拱手把热斗提上来，飞快地在他脸上印了个章，“未来的你几乎天天这么说——”  
“喂——！！”热斗一下子脸红到了脖根，挣扎着从炎山手里翻下来，这次炎山没有阻止，任由他落在地上，叽叽歪歪地擦着脸。  
“热斗。”炎山又唤他，热斗再没有好脸色，很是凶猛地回过头去。  
——但是站在那里的，把我们带到这里，又在我们未经历的这几年里迅速坏了脾气的人却消失地无影无踪。  
确切地说是，就像是我和热斗现下的状态分解了CF一样。  
BLUES很是安静地站在炎山原先站的位子，而那个操作者却不见了。  
“呃……”于是热斗气势汹汹的回话硬生生地咽了回去。  
和炎山差不多身高的BLUES扯了扯嘴角——我想大概应该算笑吧——伸手打开了虚拟窗口，然后我看见那个让热斗气的牙痒痒的祸首靠在边上的桌前，少了战斗服让他看起来没有刚刚那么气势万千的样子。  
“谢谢你能过来。”炎山在网络界外微笑，他身后站着爸爸和名人先生。  
“十年后的世界。”


	6. Chapter 6

ROCKMAN篇[2018/06/11] 人  
我和热斗算是平安地到达了目的地……虽然途中受到了不少的惊吓（还是自己人造成的……）但也总算无事。  
然后毫无悬念地就待在炎山的PET里，理所当然地BLUES就成了天天打照面以及解决各种第一存在……  
我不只一次地觉得这对操作者和NAVI在长时间的潜移默化里练就了超级恐怖的默契……最夸张的就是明明炎山什么话都没说，BLUES会突然消失几分钟，等回来的时候，炎山开口要什么……下一秒就是自动数据……就像事先知道他家操作者要在接下来的时间里会干什么一样。  
炎山已经晋升为IPC的第一把交椅，和以前的便服不同，大部分时间都是各种各样的高级西装裹着进出。工作的时候会戴着半框的眼镜，我看着炎山戴眼镜的样子觉得怪怪的，虽然经过10年的时间炎山已经完全出落成一个出色的CEO该有的样子，架着眼镜也不影响他极有魅力的外表，我一度和热斗以为是炎山工作地太拼命把眼睛搞差了，热斗当时还颇幸灾乐祸地哼了一句：“哈，让他天天当工作狂”……但是BLUES解释说，那副眼镜没有近度，唯一的作用还是与之相反的护目，最重要的是这副眼镜还是未来的热斗让爸爸和名人先生拜托制作的礼物……于是热斗的脸彻底扭曲成了苦瓜。  
我的程序在昨天到达的时候就已经帮了全面的测检，很效率地修复了，本来应该立刻去看看现在还昏着的十年后热斗，但是当时正在给热斗做身体机制的养护，要过一会儿才会结束。于是炎山便带着我们去了原来热斗受到袭击的现场。  
让我惊奇的是受袭的地方居然在科学省内，和我想象的任一凶险场所完全不同，照我计算的，热斗可能在任何地方执行任务受到攻击，而不应该是在相对安全的科学省里。至少在见识了新功能的防火墙之后我不知道敌方还能有什么手段侵入到算是科学省的中心部分。  
炎山之后主面无表情，极公式化地把当时所有的情况以及可能的推测讲给我们听。现在掌握的线索便只有在极短时间内侵入端口的射线，可以肯定的是这个让端口都烧焦的射击是导致热斗受伤的元凶……可是在那样的情况下，如何能确保一击必中呢……从那个端口追察下去也仅仅只是在源头处发现了加农射线的插入迹象，并且能源记录里也只写有这么唯一一次的热感应输出。显然的从始至终就只有发射一次的打算……可是包括我在内的所有人都不认为D这样的组织会采取投机取巧这种纯属碰运气的方法来狙击NS，更何况无论射线的速度有多快或者有多以的出其不意，以热斗的能力不可能会乖乖地站着当靶子，更不会严重到出现现在这样的情况。  
“除非是，当时有另一个目标，让热斗分散了大部分的注意力，并且完全没有余欲去关心更多其他的变化。”炎山靠在桌边看着我和热斗由BLUES指引着走过他们或许走过好多次的通道，脸上仍然看不出情绪，“事件，某个东西，突发的状况，或是，人。”  
我注意到炎山在吐出最后一个可能性的时候压低了眉眼，声音也阴沉了几分。我隐隐地觉得似乎有什么内情，但是等我再想从炎山的神情里看出些什么，他又恢复了先前的标准脸，老神在在地看着热斗四面走动，好像刚才的一瞬不过是错觉一般。  
一时间谁都没有再说话，热斗看起来对轻易地被那一击击中的未来自己有点懊恼，我开始想说些什么以让他放弃这种负面的情绪——毕竟是自己嘛，比起他来我好像还更丢脸一点的说……但是转念一想，就因为是“自己”造成了现在这些麻烦的局面所以才多少地无法轻易释怀吧……  
这样想着我叹了气，然后名人先生的传讯嘀嘀地响了起来，说热斗的检查结束了。

ROCKMAN篇[2018/06/12] “……简直就像，ROCKMAN在请求有谁能够救出热斗一样。”  
BLUES的长发已经快接近脚踝，每一个动作那尾巴尖就左右摇摆地划着白白的弧线。在接到名人先生的短讯之后，我和热斗就一直跟在BLUES身后漫长的徒步。我以为就算不能像刚才炎山带着我们来时那样快捷地哧溜到场（因为毕竟那里是比主控这；到还要高度戒备的地方），至少也可以用别的什么其他的方法缩短行进距离和时间什么的……但事实上科学省所采取的保护措施比我想象的还要复杂和细密，一路走下来以我这种落后好多年的系统可检测和分析出的探寻和验证也有一只手的数量，更不用说还有其他根本无法接收的数据源了。  
最后一道门开启之后，我终于见到了未来的热斗。他几乎就在这个房间最显眼的地方，同等大小的胶囊舱静静地倾斜在半空，舱内冒着细小泡沫的液体颜色青紫，倒让热斗的脸看上去沉静苍白的可怕。几年的成长降了让他看起来抽高了体型之外，其余倒没有让我有太多陌生的感觉，头发稍稍地长长，没有被发带束缚在液体流动的同时四散着，扣在脸上的氧气罩过大地遮住了容颜，但我还是从那长开了五官、减少了婴儿肥的脸上看出几分瘦削。  
……只靠营养液果然不行呐。  
“你看热斗，挑食偏食不仅长不高而且还会一直这么小小的……”  
“什么啊……长了那么多年才只长那么一点点……”  
异口同声。  
房间里先前某些凝重的气氛好像突然一滞，我看到名人先生转过脑袋望着屏幕里的我们，面无表情。  
“你和小小的呢！我好歹也有长啊，比你高多了！”热斗拉高了嗓门，指着躺在透明玻璃皿里的自己比划着，“至少高那么多！”  
“你怎么就知道我没长呢，不要用你以后的身高和现在的我比啊。”我开心地扯开嘴角，“而且，就算是现在的热斗也比我矮吧。”我拉出窗口做了虚拟的图象，里头的我伸长手按着热斗的手顶来回比着高度，几厘米的落差很是让我得意。  
“哼！起跑线落后就回倍地努力回来！玛利老师就是这么说的，所以我绝对长的比你要高！！”热斗叉着腰仰高了脑袋，毫不犹豫地把玛利老师鼓励他的话完全地扭曲了方向，然后炎山的声音插了进来。  
——“热斗的话，”他拖了尾音，之前一直收在裤袋里的手缓缓地抬了起来，最后在自己上胸口的位置比了比，“大概在我这个位置……吧。”说那个“吧”的时候还很是愉悦地上扬了语调，唇角也让人火大地划了个极优雅的弧度。  
“……”当然很成功地止住了我们这边的争论……转而把战火迅速地揽到了身上。  
“爸爸！”热斗气势汹汹地改变对象。  
远处被眼镜片光挡了表情的爸爸和名人先生沉默了半晌，对视一眼犹豫地抬高手，游移了会儿才各自停在半空……不同的是，大概照顾到位热斗这边的心情，并没有和炎山那样直接比在自己身上，就只在边上的空间高度比了个大概。  
“……”这边没声了，热斗一脸不甘心又咬牙切齿地模样。…………或者我可以抓住这个把柄回去以后让热斗改掉挑食的坏习惯？— —嗯，热斗还是个好孩子啦，因为挑的食其实也并不多……  
不过我倒是松了口气，至少几年后的热斗没有抽高出我的数据范围，这种程度的成长只要回去拜托爸爸一直保持初期的落差就可以了。  
——“ROCKMAN的话——”边上的BLUES突然插进来，我和热斗转过脑袋瞄他，见他曲起手很是帅气地以拇指抵着自己的肩，墨镜遮住了表情，“你在这里。”  
“……”我和热斗一言不发地转了回来。  
……这边已经明白情况了你就不用再数据补完了啊混蛋……这种死脑袋的性格到底钻过多少牛角尖啊你……— —#  
“……咳，就像你们现在看到的，热斗是这种状态，我们的当务之急是尽快解开ROCKMAN设下的保护锁定……所以……”爸爸推了推眼镜，把拐往奇怪方向的话题重要拉回了正轨。  
接着，爸爸和名人先生详细地向我们说明了各种名词和最新技术的原理，包括刚刚让我惊讶的，在网络世界完成CF的炎山和BLUES。  
经过数年数据的累积，CF的研究已经逐步踏进了更深层次探索的新纪元，PET的发展也始终紧跟着研究的深入更新换代。现在最新研发的PET系统已经做到可以记忆数百枚芯片的信息并可以加之迅速启用的更为简便快捷利于战斗和解决各种突发状况的新程式开发，PET的型体也由原来的大小缩至各种极小且便于携带的样子……据说这种外型的开发专利又是被IPC当仁不让地垄断掉，还为此推出好几款现在被炒得翻了N倍的限量版，更有些狂热级的爱好者以收集每一代的PET为乐，开了好几个馆的藏品展之类的……这个是题外话，不过有一件事情让我热斗吃惊地半天合不上嘴……嗯，这几款名声大噪的PET限量版模型的设计者的名字叫R&R……换成认识的说法就是美露&ROLL……  
另外，还有专门针对NS所开发的PET系列，即附带了INDINATONAL AREA磁射的装置，只要情况允许，NS可以通过PET自带的磁场在不必要联系总部的情况下完成CF。这种便于携带的磁场通过吸收PET的能源来完成发射，效果只应用于NS周身不超过半径1M左右，极大的提高了自由度和灵敏度，充满电的PET可以维持超过半小时以上的磁场。此外，因为PET设有太阳能感收装置，只要不在完全密闭的空间内，完全可以胜任长时间CF战斗的磁场组建，另外还附带几个小范围的浓缩磁场发射器，以便战斗时隔离、阻挡和分散目标。  
还有一点不得不提的是，网络世界内的犯罪率也逐年递增的现在所开发完成的新技术，其实说到底算是我和热斗这种情况的完善——即NAVI和操作的意识相结合而得以实现的网络CF，但不可避免的虽然大大提高了NAVI的战斗力，操作者所承担的风险将是原有的数倍之多。战斗时操作者需要进入特制的器舱内，因为网络CF一旦受到致命攻击或发生意外，第一时间受到冲击的就是与NAVI连续的操作者的脑部神经，防护舱虽能最大程度地保护操作者的安全，但仍有许多不可测情况出现——就像当初的实体CF一样，充满未知，也明了危险性，但是却不得不一次次重复实验测试性能。也许这项技术在以后的几年会像现今的PET一样发展成熟，而现在能做的就只有慢慢地积累数据，这就不是我们这边所能人为控制的过程了。  
热斗便是在网络CF时受到了冲击，结果变成了现在这样仅能靠外部提供的营养输入维持最基本的身体机能。刚刚看见的浸泡着热斗的液体据说也是为了尽可能地提高养分吸收而特地注入的……按照BLUES的说法，这么做也是完全利用一切可利用的吸收媒介最大程度地延长时间的做法，可是事实上，到了连皮表的毛孔组织都起用的现在，也只能说明情况并不乐观。  
印证这个猜想的是在我们再次回到主控室后。炎山低低地问了句，“还有多久。”爸爸对着关禁着热斗的胶囊舱一语不发。一边的名人先生回转身来语气沉重。“这是最后了，强迫吸收的体能最多只能支撑三天。再不想办法解开锁定的话……”说着又转回去盯着舱内的人，房间里就像死一般地沉静下来。  
——再不想办法解开锁定的话，这个时候的热斗就再也出不来了。从那个冰冷的，充满着让我不舒服的液体的器具里。  
可我也始终无法明白究竟为何未来的我会留下这么道让所有人都愁眉不展的屏障，唯一的解释是在热斗受到那样的攻击的，未来的我预感到了另外可预见的危险，情急之下为了保全热斗再无法顾及其他。  
我和热斗站的地方可以清楚地看见位于网络界里长时间维持着CF状态一动不动的热斗。紧身的战斗衣让他看起来更加纤瘦的要折断的样子。边上围绕着他转着好几道DETA碎片，一走近些就发出光来，隐隐地透着警告意味。可是发出想要解开锁定的请求后，那些像是护卫般萦绕着的数据链却又全都积极的排列组合，并没有排斥的意味。  
“……简直就像，ROCKMAN在请求有谁能够救出热斗一样。”名人先生站在胶囊舱前喃喃自语，看着系统输送的解码一个个地被拒绝。那些四散着的仅存的数据碎片一次欠因错误而无奈地四散开去，又因有了新的请求再度发着光聚拢在了一起。  
——“而之所以对所有的请求都不设防的原因，大概是ROCKMAN他始终相信能够猜中正确的通行码救出热斗的，只有我们。”  
炎山站在我们身上，碎片的光芒幽幽黯淡，我看不清他的表情。


End file.
